


Reality, corner pocket!

by LadyMage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Corrupt Cops, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non Despair, Other, Pool player, Possible Polyamory, american girl in japan, cursing and swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMage/pseuds/LadyMage
Summary: When its either Jail time or go to some weird school in japan, no brainer right?  Maybe not...especially after Crystal Bellworth; SHSL pool player meets the one person she can't figure out





	1. Preamble to the adventure (for lack of a better term)

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SERVE TIME!?" she roared, nearly biting her candy stick in half  
"You punched three guys in the jaw; that's assault..." the policeman started, his sweaty brow and porn star mustache looking slick in the low light  
"they attacked me first, the cameras caught that!" she adjusted her jacket snarling "it was self defense!"  
"well...I can cut you a deal...but knowing you..." the cop started  
"What deal?" she interrupted; she was surprised she even had a chance to make a deal  
"well there's this school you qualify for...and they don't want to see you in jail.." he rubbed his nose "some place in japan called Hope's Peak"  
"Japan? I don't remember even applying to some school there..." she started as another man walked in...  
"I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME HERE!" yelled the cop "GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ON THE DEAL MYSELF!"  
"I apologize...but I am sure she would like to hear some details before making a choice..." the man started, he seemed like one of those men in black people hear about  
"FUCK YOU! I CALL THE SHOTS HERE!" the ham handed fist slammed on the table as the cop snapped at the man  
"I'm afraid not...remember our deal..." the suit seemed to smirk as the once bold cop crumbled "I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose everything due to one little girl?"  
She gave an insulted look "Wow you're both a pair of winners" she muttered under her breath "fuckers"  
"fine" the cop muttered while stomping out "she's all yours" 

The man in the suit sat down "now then" he put up and opened a black briefcase and opened it "Crystal Bellworth; age 15 and so far unbeaten in any game of billiards. You've competed professionally for about 6 years, correct?" he placed down various files as he spoke  
"yeah so?" Crystal leaned in "not like that's some big secret.."   
"Well yes...but the fact you have done all this before entering high school...is rather impressive" the suit sat straight, looking over some papers "some even say you can 'see' all the angles, allowing you to take the best shot"  
Crystal raised an eyebrow "how the fuck did you....WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" she felt sick...how did he know about that?  
"calm down... its just barroom rumors" the suit assured "but either way you have a rare gift..one we would like to nurture"  
"So basically you want me to go to your school for about four or so years or I spend a few extra years in juvie right?" she asked, folding her arms "So I pretty much gotta say yes, though don't think I'm 'grateful' or anything"  
The suit nodded "well yes, your situation is; a forced one; but I'm sure even with an actual choice you would see the benefits of accepting our offer" Crystal shot him a look; she had heard lines like that before, usually when someone was trying to scam her guardian out of a few bucks.   
"What 'benefits?'" she scoffed  
"well the title of ultimate garners a large respect among most of the world; everyone from the people of the underworld to those that run the world are that much more powerful because they hold the title of an ultimate" the suit started "That alone is a key to make your life that much more simple" Crystal heard all that before...  
"you sound like an infomercial...you know that right?" she said "Look, you got me either way, don't feel like starting a police record at the ripe old age of 15 thanks" Crystal leaned back "so where do I sign?"

She was handed a contract...all pretty basic stuff. Room, board, food, travel all paid, hell even her books were all set. "huh, most colleges don't do this, nice" she muttered as she signed the paper.   
"Oh and your uncle does know about this Miss Bellworth, so don't worry about springing this on him" the suit said smiling  
"Good, don't know how else I would tell him..." 

That was the start to this mess...  
She didn't know she would end up in the strangest school of all time...  
she didn't know she would get access to things she shouldn't...  
and she sure as hell didn't think she would meet...HIM...


	2. Red eyes in morning; Next time take warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kiyotaka Ishimaru aka: Crystal's student guide

The building stood over her like Dracula's castle. "guess this is the place..." she thought to herself, taking out one of her trusty candy sticks to chew on. She didn't want to admit it but her nerves were shot...the hell did she sign into? Still, had to be better than jail right? 

She walked to the office, which felt like she was on a journey for the holy grail, that's how big this damned campus was seriously. She sat down as other new students walked in and got what seemed to be an electronic notebook; the whole school seemed rather posh. She had seen schools like this before; places build in old manor houses that felt more like resorts then actual educational buildings Granted this school didn't feel like a resort either, it just felt...strange. She wondered if some monster was going to pop out or if someone was going to say she was a witch by birth when her name was called... 

"Miss Bellworth?" the rather bored looking woman called  
"yeah, that's me..." Crystal walked up to the woman  
"OK due to your circumstances you will be given a 'guide' in your class, he should be here shortly" she said handing over a key and the E-book thing  
"A guide? is this because I was almost a jailbird?" Crystal was a little insulted, but she figured it was that  
"If you want you can put your things in your room before he gets here" the woman said, still sounding bored out of her mind  
"Guess I won't get an answer to my question..fine, I'll do that" Crystal walked off "I need a fucking shower anyway" she muttered  
"I'd wait until you met your guide" the woman said, actually interested  
"Oh?" This was a new twist "Why's that?" Crystal had to hear this  
"He's a very...interesting student..." the woman said "best not to keep him waiting too long, you'll regret it"  
Crystal just laughed "yeah yeah...what's he gonna do, annoy me to death?"  
"Maybe" the woman shrugged "your funeral either way"  
Crystal just walked to her room laughing "I think I'll make the shower extra long this time, just because..."  
She came to the door with a small, pixel art picture of her and a mailbox that had her face in 16 bit glory "OK...that's kind of kick ass!" Crystal thought "lets see if the rest of the room lives up to the hype"

The room was pretty large, and sparse "Nice" Crystal tried out the bed for a second "yeah I could sleep here" she thought as she turned to the shower. Without a word she stepped in, did what she had to and began to clean herself off. The plane ride had been slow, sweaty and uncomfortable; which was par for the coarse for any plane ride really. She hated flying; it was necessary when she went to compete but she still hated it. The shower was the post flight ritual that reset her head, got her in a better mood. Of course that only worked if she wasn't interrupted...

"We take it for granted  
I guess that's what its for  
but before you demand it  
take a look out...."

BZZZZZZZZZZZ

Crystal shot a look of annoyance "OK seriously? Right at the good part!" she muttered and went back to washing herself

one minute later

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The doorbell quickly became a source of anger "I'm just gonna ignore you until you go away" she thought about her 'visitor'

BZZZZZZZZZZZ

Whoever it was had to give up right?

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I mean after so long people give up on this right?

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

OK by now the Mormons that lived nearby back home would have given up

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
BZZZZZZZZZZZ  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Crystal had enough "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!" she turned off the shower, thankful she was pretty much finished at least. got dressed and went to the door  
"OK WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!!!" she yelled when she came face to face to two red, angry looking eyes  
"Miss Bellworth why weren't you in the office?" The red eyed visitor asked, completely unmoved by her pretty much screaming at him  
Crystal snarled "OK two things; 1. why do you care? and 2. Who are you?" She figured the 'why the hell you were abusing my doorbell?' question would be answered eventually...  
"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru; your student guide; and you were supposed to wait for me in the office after you revived your notebook and room key" The visitor said...his voice almost as loud as Crystal's screaming  
"OK...and you decided that ringing my doorbell for ten minutes straight was going to get me there faster?" she said  
"You were told to wait after dropping off your belongings, and I am sure Miss Taiki informed you of the fact that your shower would have to wait" Ishimaru pretty much bellowed  
"Yeah, I thought she was half joking...also do you have an indoor voice?" Crystal was very annoyed at this point, who the hell was this joker?  
"That's another thing, your language and attitude are hardly acceptable in a school environment" he started  
"OH DEAR GOD YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE TYPES!" Crystal howled "DO NOT START THAT WITH ME I KNOW YOUR KIND!" she growled "you give these long lectures on how people should act but behind closed doors you are just as bad, hell worse, then people like me!" Ishimaru was taken a bit aback, but stood firm  
"Hmmm... I see; I agree those types are rather...disagreeable BUT I STAND BY THE MORALS OF THIS SCHOOL AND STRIVE TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE INCLUDING MYSELF DOES THERE BEST IN ALL AREAS!"  
Crystal stood mouth hanging open "are you even real?" did he really just counter by agreeing with her...whatever  
"Look...can I please just finish settling in..." she started when a white sleeved hand grabbed her  
"Now we've lost about ten minutes but I think if we work quickly we can see the whole campus by dinner, THIS WAY!" he sounded almost too eager  
"HEY WAIT..." with that she was dragged off

oh dear lord what did she get herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 I'm a big fan of Taka, so he's going to be a big figure in this story, thus he gets picked as Crystal's student guide.  
> 2\. Part of this is to explore the idea of a person as rowdy as mondo, but less violent and more snarky dealing with the moral compass one on one  
> 3\. Crystal lives in an area that's fairly religious, and half the people there are just as she said...people who preach morals but can't uphold them behind closed doors  
> 4\. I loved the idea of having the pixel art on the doors and on a mail box from DR 1 and DR 2 so I included them into how the rooms are set up in this story  
> 5\. I figured having the bored secretary warn Crystal about Taka would make the whole situation funnier; he seriously almost annoyed her to death


	3. And over here we have...a madman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Taka, Crystal and meet another student...and get a nice tour of most of the campus

She was dragged through the hall as she fumbled to keep up Was this even happening? Did she fall asleep and is now having a nightmare? Either way this was insane, this nut job was dragging her around talking at a volume that one would normally hear at a pep rally.   
"We've all ready seen the dorms, and you seem familiar with how they work so let us go to the outdoor common area first!" he boomed "where students meet to enjoy a nice walk or study in fresh air"  
"or maybe talk with friends or go on dates?" Crystal said, the uniformed boy turned at her sharply  
"DATES? HERE? Miss Bellworth this is a school; activities like that are not acceptable and furthermore..." he began as Crystal rolled her eyes  
"Do you have an off button?" she groaned as they stopped at a large fountain   
"Huh...nice" Crystal said, looking around "I see this school doesn't skimp on grounds keeping" Her 'companion' puffed up with pride  
"OF COURSE! We are in the finest academy anyone can come to..." he once again started to lecture   
"OK...what's the next stop" she asked, hoping against hope he would just shut up for ten seconds  
"AH yes! My apologies we are wasting time" with that he grabbed her hand once again and dragged her to an area where horses, cats, dogs and other creatures could be heard  
"This is the animal care center, where our more fauna oriented students work on their talents!" Ishimaru held his hand out as if to show the prize that was won on a game show  
"OK this is cool...can we see some of the animals?" Crystal said; at least this would be kind of fun...Ishimaru checked his watch  
"I suppose we can take few moments to meet the residents..." he said carefully, he seemed to be biting his lip...

In a flash Crystal dashed inside to see what lived inside, the first thing she saw was a cute little orange cat. "AWWWW!" she reached out to pet the cat when another voice boomed  
"BEWARE THE DEVIL'S FELINE CHILD!" Crystal fell back "The fuck is wrong with this school!" she yelled as the cat walked on her and purred "at least you are sane" she said petting the cat on the head  
Out of the shadows came another person, wearing a purple scarf around his mouth "Who is the one who trespasses upon the lands of the supreme lord of ice?" he growled  
"Name's Crystal; she who gives no fucks!" Crystal answered "He who wears white and shouts a lot brought me here" she added as she picked up the cat and dusted herself off. "who be ye?" she figured she might as well play long, not like this day couldn't get any stranger...  
"I AM GUNDHAM TANAKA; SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE!" As he boomed, four hamsters popped out of his scarf "AND THESE ARE MY DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!" Crystal had to admit, this guy had a flare for the dramatic "So, the Rule keeper brought you; tell me, what tribe are you loyal to?" he asked  
"Tribe?" Crystal asked as Ishimaru walked in  
"He's asking about what pets you've had Miss Bellworth; Tanaka senpai has a habit of speaking in a...colorful way" The 'rule keeper' folded his arms "It makes conversation fairly tricky for the unfamilar" Crystal nodded "well my 'tribe' is of the feline family, so cats pretty much, oh and fish, and hamsters, and dogs" Crystal said, remembering each one as she thought.. Tanaka seemed fairly thoughtful as she spoke  
"I see.." he almost seemed to be studying her "So your power is fairly high for a mortal, I'm impressed" he chucked "HOWEVER DO NOT CROSS ME CHILD! YOU ARE STILL A WORM COMPARED TO ME"  
"A worm? say that to me at a pool table!" Crystal shouted as Ishimaru dragged her way, the cat jumping from her arms   
"I don't think challenging someone is a way to make friends" Ishimaru started  
"HE CALLED ME A WORM!" She wasn't happy   
"That doesn't mean you should retaliate" Once again, a lecture was coming  
"Fine..lets just go to the next spot" Crystal just wanted to find the off button again  
"AH YES" He seemed cheered "I believe the gym is next"

The gym area was huge; outside was a track with a few people running on it, some more willing than others it seemed, along with all kinds of outdoor sports areas, football, soccer, baseball; you name it, they have it. Crystal wasn't that surprised; if there were ultimates in the world, there had to be a few sports related ones.   
"AH HERE WE CAN TRAIN OUR BODIES TO MATCH OUR MINDS AND SPIRITS..." The tour guide started; Crystal rolled her eyes "so this is the outside, lets see the inside" she said shaking her head at how...excited this guy was...which gained another dragging via the arm.  
"AH HERE WE ARE!" he bellowed, the gym amplifying his voice; which Crystal didn't think was possible  
Crystal began to look around, she saw hot tubs (or something like that) a sauna, a pool as well as the usual gym equipment and a weight room, plus the locker rooms with...strange locks "Hey, what's with the electronic locks?"  
"AH! They are unlocked by your notebook of course!" Kiyotaka said smiling "Weren't you at the entrance ceremony?" Crystal shook her head  
"My flight got delayed so I didn't make it" she said  
"Ah...I see; did you attempt to change your flight..." Kiyotaka seemed to tilt his head a bit  
"Yeah, three times, all those flights were even later then the delayed one" Crystal said rolling her eyes "At least I got to take the exam at the pool hall back home" she added  
"GOOD! The exam is more important!" Ishimaru smiled "Still a shame you missed the ceremony, it was lovely" He seemed almost guilty, like he caused the flight to be delayed  
"Oh well...happens" Crystal shrugged as she pulled out one of her candy sticks  
"MISS BELLWORTH!" well that killed the calm mood  
"OK, now what?" Crystal said, holding the stick  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU THINK TO TAKE OUT A CIGERATTE HERE IN THE GYM, MUCH LESS ON CAMPUS!" Ishimaru looked near insane as he went to reach for the box of sticks  
"WHOA! calm down!" Crystal dodged a bit "THE HELL?"  
"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, ITS NOT EVEN YOUR FIRST DAY!" he continued  
"ITS A FUCKING PIECE OF CANDY MAN!" Crystal finally shouted... "CALM DOWN NARC!" she added  
"candy?" Ishimaru was confused "but the box.."  
"Its a novelty thing..." Crystal sighed "I chew on them when I'm stressed or bored"  
"Ah...I see..." He seemed to calm down "But why call me Narc.."   
"because you were acting like one..." she said, somewhat nervous; did he really mood swing like that?   
"Well, let us continue, and I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you" He bowed as he said this  
"hey what is your talent anyways...Ishimaru right?" Crystal asked  
"AH! I am the Ultimate Moral Compass" he answered proudly  
"And...how does that work?" she asked confused  
"I uphold the morals of the people of this school, I achieve everything through hard work, perseverance and fortitude!" he boomed  
"OK" Crystal shrugged "that kind of clears it up" 

The tour continued; science building, gardens; all while Kiyotaka proudly explain how students learned and grew in each area  
Finally they get the the rec room  
"SWEET A POOL TABLE!" Crystal was happy to see something familiar  
"Aside from a chance to hone your talent, a rather..useless room" Ishimaru started...  
"USELESS!?" Crystal snapped "What the hell is wrong with taking a break!?"  
"We are students! Our jobs are to study, train and learn!" The hall monitor seemed to snap to attention like a solider "We don't have time for 'breaks'"  
"So you never have fun? Never slack off or just hang out and play video games?" Crystal asked  
"When I have extra time I study Crystal-kun" he said all Crystal could do was blink...  
"Seriously? you've never slacked once?" She was a little surprised but...he seemed to be telling the damn truth..  
"I tried it once, I prefer to study" This was officially the strangest student Crystal ever met  
"Now, our last stop is the cafeteria, and its almost dinner time, so we are on scheduled" he seemed happy about it "plus this will be a wonderful chance for you to meet your fellow students!"  
"at least you stop to eat" Crystal muttered as she followed

What the hell was up with this guy?  
Part of her wanted to hate this uptight pain in the ass...  
Part of her had respect he stuck to his guns...  
and part of her pitied that this guy most likely had no friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is fun to write for I won't lie. I love doing that purple prose he does! This was a tricky chapter because I wanted to show how amazing the school is and have Taka and Crys get to know each other, as well as establish a new nickname from Crys...Narc! Yeah she's gonna call Taka 'Narc' when she gets annoyed with him


	4. One order of Elvis; hold the phone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal finally meets her 'guide's' friends....it goes about as well as you expect with her

The cafeteria was busy; and full of the smell of amazing food "OK I'm getting hungry" Crystal said "I haven't eaten since my flight; about seven hours ago I think?" Ishimaru gave a concerned look  
"That isn't healthy...what prevented you from taking care of yourself?" He asked, hand on his chin  
"Oh, just a rush to get here, I didn't expect to get a guided tour really" she said shrugging Ishimaru nodded "I see..."  
"Hey do they normally do student guides here?" Crystal asked; she figured if anyone would know...  
"No, only potentially...problematic students..." He stated, looking away "I was told you...assaulted someone"  
Crystal sighed "look, I don't fight if I don't have too, but this guy and his buddies were trying to make a pass at me, and then assault my uncle when he tried to defend me, so I did what I had to" she seemed to slump a bit "doesn't help that the main cop in our area doesn't give a shit about anything but his own skin and hates my guts because I won't take his abuse like everyone else does" She shoved her hands into her pockets, bracing herself for another lecture  
"Is there proof of your story?" The hall monitor looked thoughtfully   
"Yeah..a tape back home, hidden just in case we need it" Crystal said softly  
"well then I am sure the charges would have been cleared!" Crystal shook her head "Judge is in that jack-off's pocket; wouldn't have been admitted as evidence" She saw the look of shock on Ishimaru's face  
"How...HOW CAN SOMEONE BREAK THE LAW LIKE THAT!?" Crystal quickly backed away "AND IN A POSITION OF POWER NO LESS!?" Yeah this guy was scary now  
"Dude chill; obviously this school has something over the two of them...what I don't know but hey, got me out of jail so it all works; right?" Crystal had her hands up trying to calm the boy  
Kiyotaka sighed "I...suppose..." he didn't seem happy about it  
"Lets get some food, maybe that will cool you down a bit" Crystal suggested  
Kiyotaka nodded "Oh" he added "for the record I don't approve of your use of violence but given the situation I can...forgive it" Crystal raised and eyebrow "Hey, I'd rather talk my way out of that stuff too...less messy" 

The student at the counter greeted them "Well who do we have here this fine evening? New girlfriend Ishimaru?" He said as smoothly as he could; Crystal just rolled her eyes  
"Hanamura senpai; that is not a welcome greeting to a new student" Ishimaru seemed to glower  
"Oh; so this lovely lady is free then?" the chef purred  
"Nah I'm doing five to ten in the slammer" Crystal joked "my girlfriend behind bars would be pissed if I cheated on her"  
"OH a bad girl...I like you all ready!" he ran a comb through his hair "Name's TeruTeru, ultimate chef"  
"Names Crystal; ultimate smart ass" all Kiyotaka could do was stand in horror at the conversation "look; before our straight and narrow friend breaks can we order dinner please"  
Teru chuckled "Yeah Taka can be a bit..stiff" this earned another glare from piercing red eyes "but don't be fooled, he has a wild side he doesn't like to show" Now Crystal chuckled   
"HA! Knew it!" she felt proud "even you can't hold those morals up all the time 'Taka'" she smirked  
"Having a significant other does not count as a 'wild side'" The prefect was holding the bridge of his nose at this point "and any lewd actions are kept to the dorm rooms or off campus; as per the rules!"  
"Wait; you've got someone?" Crystal was a little shocked "You? the narc?"   
"lets...just order..." Taka grimaced  
"All right what's on the menu then" Crystal said as she looked "hmmmm; should I go closer to home or go native with my meal?" she thought  
After ordering their food (and trolling Teru more as he tried to flirt with Crystal) the chef finished writing "usual table I'm guessing" he said smiling at Taka  
"usual table?" Crystal asked  
"Well its a lot of food, so rather then give it here; I'll deliver it to your table" Teru explained "so I'm I right Taka?"  
"yes, everyone should be there; OH Crystal-kun please, will you join us?" Crystal shrugged "eh sure, doesn't seem like anyplace else to sit anyways"

The table was near a window, and sitting around it were three people, a girl(?) in a rather drab dress, mostly green and brown, a red headed boy that looked like a punk band kicked him out, and...  
Crystal stifled a laugh; was this real? Seriously? She was starting to hurt from holding in her laughter when finally "BWHAHAHAAHA OH MY GOD!!!" she lost it completely  
"the fuck is your problem?" the source of Crystal's amusement started  
"errr...are you OK" the dress said   
Taka and the red head just looked, nervous   
"HOLY HELL NOBODY TOLD ME ELVIS WAS HERE!" she finally blurted out in between laughs  
"The hell...?" 'Elvis' gave his companions a look "Is she OK?"  
"Yes...I apologize, this is the new student I am responsible for Mondo, I have no idea why she is in such hysterics though" Taka explained while Crystal attempted to catch her breath  
"Yeah...I'm laughing because Mondo over there looks like he should be in the fifties!" She wiped a tear from her eyes "Seriously! I mean the hair, the jacket, I bet you have a bike too" she smiled  
"Betcha got a Harley too!" she added, still giggling  
"HEY! I don't ride some damned baby's toy!" Mondo boomed as Crystal fell back  
"Oh? what do you ride then?" she asked  
"A man's bike, a Kawazaki!" He smiled, showing a fang  
"1 Are you a fucking werewolf or something, dem teeth man! and 2. HA If my pops was around he's have your hide for that crack about Harleys with your choice of ride!" she snapped, adjusting her jacket   
"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" The hall monitor was having none of this; and both fighters froze on the spot  
"GEEP!" Crystal really didn't like Taka's mood swings like that; fuck she did not want to see this kid snap  
"Sorry bro..." Mondo somewhat muttered "Just a bit of display, seems your new friend thinks she's tough"   
"Thinks? HA! Got into a fight with three guys just before coming here, did more damage to them then they did to me!" Crystal puffed up  
"Bullshit!" Mondo boomed when Taka put up his hand "I'm afraid she's telling the truth...she's...rather rambunctious" he turned to Crystal "forgive the choice of words Crystal-kun"  
"No offense taken" Crystal put up her hand "I've been called worse"  
"Huh so Bro's stuck with ya huh?" Mondo looked her over again "Don't fuck him with all right, or you answer to me; girl or not!"  
"Chill, not gonna mess with Taka too much, just some teasing" she started "and what the hell do you mean 'girl or not?'"  
"Well, I'm a man after all, and a man doesn't start a fight with a woman" Mondo started; this...was the wrong thing to say  
"FUCK THAT!" Crystal boomed "If someone is starting shit with you and its gets to the point you have no choice, gender means squat, you fight with everything you have!"  
"Ya got balls, I'll give ya that" Mondo smirked

"Perhaps its time Crystal met our other two companions..." Taka motioned to the audience  
"H-hello Crystal" the girl said shyly "I'm Chiro...its nice to meet you"  
"Hey don't be nervous, I won't bite" Crystal said, shaking Chiro's hand "I'm mostly a loudmouth anyways"  
"Yo, name's Leon" the red head gave a high five/handshake combo "What's your talent anyway?"  
"Pool player" Crystal said "been competing since I was six"  
"Leon is the ultimate baseball player and Chiro is the ultimate programmer" Taka stated "and Kyoudi is the ultimate biker gang leader"  
"Kyoudi? I thought his name was Mondo?" Crystal asked  
"Its a pet name for his boyfriend" Leon joked  
"FUCK IT IS!" Mondo yelled "It means 'brother'; It's not just some fucking pet name!" Taka nodded solemnly  
"So is the dating part true?" Crystal asked; Chiro nodded  
"Yeah...almost a year now I think" she said thoughtfully  
"Huh..." Crystal had to admit, this was not what she expected..."didn't think the bad boy was your type Taka..." this only earned her a bit of a side eye from Mondo  
"Chill...its actually kind of cute" the table snickered as both Mondo and Taka boomed "WE'RE NOT CUTE!"  
"OK! OK! how about loud? loud work?" Crystal snarked as she sat down "yesh...volume control, a factor missing in many students" she muttered, earning a chuckle from Leon "Tell me about it"  
"Now that we've calmed down; maybe we can enjoy our dinner?" Taka said, settling next to Mondo

The table was mostly dominated by Mondo and Taka talking and laughing while the other three listened. It was a rather strange thing to listen too; it was the typical bro speak Crystal had heard many times but it sounded more...genuine...loving...something... What though? Why did this bro-speak sound more tolerable then the stuff she heard back home?   
"Augh, can you two give it a rest?" Leon moaned  
"Oh? Is something wrong?" Taka looked worried  
"Yeah, you two are at it again, geez...just get a room and..." Leon started; earning a nasty glare from Taka, shutting Leon down instantly  
"Meh I've heard more annoying" Crystal said "The 'bros' back home got to the point I wanted to vomit when I heard them"  
"Oh..that's a shame" Chiro said sadly, gaining a laugh from Crystal  
"Eh don't worry about it, comes with the territory of a pool hall" Crystal smiled "besides compared to the other types there...the bros were pretty tame"

With those words; the food arrived...much to the delight of everyone. The conversations continued with light mentions of their pasts and what their plans were...

Crystal had to admit; this was better than back home; mostly...  
Still this wasn't the sanest place she's ever been  
Far from...and it was going to get even stranger for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a few things..  
> 1\. Mondo and Taka know Chiro is a boy; but since this story is about Crystal; She does not know so we, the read won't know until later on so don't worry; I didn't mess up (also not sure if Leon is going to know or not, so I'll leave that up to you in the mean time)  
> 2\. The reason Leon is there too is because of the picture in DR1 of Mondo, Chiro and Leon; but since Mondo and Taka are bros too; why not have all four at the table  
> 3\. I don't think I did great on mondo's dialouge so any tips would be good, same with Leon and Chiro...I do think I got Teru right though  
> 4\. Yes Mage is open about WHY she's in this school, mainly because she doesn't give a rats ass who knows; but there are some things she is hiding


	5. Of Love and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With dinner coming to an end we talk about love, embarrassment and the fact that Taka's face is not red

Dinner began to wind down as the five tablemates continued talking about one thing or another. Taka and Mondo seemed to dominate the conversation though Leon and Chiro would interject about either a new song idea or a programming project they were into. Crystal just listened for the most part; she had to admit, this was a strange group she sat with; a music loving baseball player, a japanese biker, an uptight student, a programmer and her; some punk who happened to be good at something...

"Hmmm its getting late" Taka announced "perhaps we should clean up and take our leave for the night"  
"or we can head to the rec room and see Crys here kick some ass at the pool table" Leon suggested  
"I have some programming to finish tonight, sorry..." Chiro said sadly  
"Hey bro, why don't we take a walk before turning in tonight, maybe go out for a ride..." Mondo started but was cut off by "ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!?" it was clear Taka was more then a little horrified by the thought  
"Yesh man he's your boyfriend...live a little" Crystal joked; earning chuckles from Leon, Mondo and Chiro  
"Regardless; it is our duty as students to be rested and refreshed especially on the first day of our studies!" Taka started "besides you know full well it won't just be a quick ride for us Mondo!" Taka seemed to morph into a grimace as he said this, turning bright red; this gained a howl of laughter from Crystal  
"TAKA YOU ANIMAL!" She shouted; fiegning shocked "I; a gentle flower of a woman; may faint from such talk!" a mock southren accent coming from the usually rowdy girl. This caused Mondo to begin to turn just as red...

"Ummm maybe you should stop Crystal..." Chiro said softly "I think you are kind of embarassing them" Crystal sighed  
"All right, but I'm just teasing; kind of nice to see an actual happy couple for once in my life" she smiled; making the two lovebirds' faces turn redder then ever  
"Don't worry about it" Leon laughed "Its way too easy to make those two turn red..."  
"I'VE TOLD YOU MY FACE IS RED FROM BIRTH" Taka boomed, Crystal shook her head "Didn't seem red to me before" she said "Heck seemed almost the same color as my skin" she pointed to her arm; earning a huff from Taka and a smirk from the rest of the table  
"Geez; usually it takes a few days before a newbie gets those two to blush" Leon joked "Nice job Crys!"  
"Don't encourage her..." the two brothers in arms said, staring down the red head  
"I'm sure Leon didn't mean it" Chiro seemed to be getting nervous. Crystal had to admit, Mondo seemed to show his tough side right away, but Taka...she did not want to see him mad!  
"Yeah...I'm sure he's just ragging on you two" Crystal said  
"Yeah...I'm just messing" Leon said

They started to clean when Chiro tugged a bit on Crystal's sleeve "ummm...I'm sorry Taka dragged you to our table...." they started, Crystal stopped them "Don't worry about it! I had no where else to sit anyways" She smiled "and like I said, I'm a loudmouth, so don't worry if I start huffing and puffing ok?"   
"Oh, I thought you weren't too happy; since you were kind of forced..." Chiro said  
"Meh...I was pretty much forced into this school anyways, nobody's fault...I'll just roll with it for now" Crystal shrugged "besides, so far this place seems ok"  
"Well usually when people first meet Taka they get kind of turned off.." Chiro said a bit sadly "he's a bit..."  
"Pushy?" Crystal laughed "Hey! At first he pissed me off too, but he's growing on me a bit, I think..." Crystal wasn't too sure "I mean he's pretty damn honest, not something I see in that personality type really..." Chiro smiled at that statement

Their talk was interupted by a yell of "COME ON EVERYONE! WE HAVE A FULL DAY TO PREPARE FOR!" from the hall monitor

 

Crystal walked with the rest of the table to where the dorms where, her's was the first in the line up it seemed. "I gotta say, I still love the way the rooms are marked!" she said smiling  
"I know right, it looks like we could be in a mario game!" Chiro said excitely  
"Yeah!" Mondo and Leon said in unison  
"Honestly seems rather silly" Taka said thoughtfully  
"Not a gamer huh?" Crystal looked at Taka "I told you, when I have free time I study" Taka reminded  
"Too much study could burn you out man..." Leon snarked  
"I also take walks, you know that Leon" Taka argued  
"Well on that note; I think I need some sleep...Long day" Crystal stretched and yawned as she said this "Night everyone"  
"Yeah Night" Mondo said  
"Later Crys" Leon added  
"Goodnight" Chiro said quietly  
"I'll see you bright and early tommorrow!" Taka seemed over excited

Crystal nodded and walked into her room...and got ready for bed.

She had admit; she didn't expect to meet such a strange cast of characters in this school...she figured they would all be stuck up snobs that lived for their talent. Granted she had a feeling at 5am or something like that; she was going to hear that buzzing and it would never stop. She half laughed at that idea while she set her alarm and fell fast asleep.

Thus ended her first day at Hope's Peak  
Thus began her new life as the Ultimate Pool Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not 100% sure of the dialogue but I think I have the general air of ishimondo right! I mean just because they are lovey dovey doesn't mean they are gonna stop being Taka and Mondo, that's not how good relationships work people!
> 
> Yes Crystal seems a bit nicer to Taka, but he's earning her respect.


	6. Coaching doubts and taking walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is off to breakfast with her new friends, but have you ever felt like a fifth wheel?

"Why does it feel so good....  
so good to be bad...."

The phone sang as Crystal sleeply grabbed it and began to turn it off. "Huh...No awakening via doorbell, nice" she thought as she stretched and yawn. "Oh well, I guess he had something to do or he's still getting ready" She shrugged and started to get ready.

"I walk right by him and he's freezing his ass off  
he could be dead I'm supposed to walk away  
won't remember a thing come the summer time  
handful of quarters makes me feel ok"

She finished her shower and got dressed as she sang when the doorbell finally rang, at 6am; grabbing her backpack and putting on her jacket she opened the door; seeing a familar pair of red eyes  
"Morning Taka!" Crystal said  
"AH GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE" Taka boomed "Let's begin this perfect school day then!" Crystal nodded  
"So I'm guessing Homeroom first?" she asked; Taka shook his head  
"First a nice walk around campus, a bit of fresh air to get the blood pumping and the mind cleared" He said proudly "Then a breakfast so we have energy to learn!"  
Crystal was surpised; until she checked her e-book "Homeroom: 9am" flashed on the screen in her schedual.  
"Oh, well we have plenty of time, lets go!" Crystal smiled 

The cool air made Crystal smile; she liked the fall and it seemed Japan's fall would be no exception. Up ahead she saw a very grumpy Mondo and Leon along with a very happy Chiro.   
"Morning Crystal!" Chi called out happily "Are you joining us today?"  
"Heh; Taka dragged you out of bed too huh?" Leon snarked  
"I was all ready up actually; for some strange reason I'm an early bird/night owl hybrid" Crystal joked  
"Lucky you" Mondo seemed to groan  
Taka seemed to have the most bounce in his step as he cheered "well LET'S GO no reason to waste this perfect day!" with that he marched off; everyone else trailing behind

The campus seemed more busy than yesterday; students rushing about getting things like getting their books last minute. Out of nowhere a new voice boomed..."LEON!"  
"SHIT" Leon yelped as he ran off; Followed by a very large man with...lighting in his eyes?  
"Ummmm....what just happened?" Crystal tilted her head "and should I be worried?"  
"Just Nekomaru getting on Leon's case...guess he skipped practice yesterday" Mondo muttered "His own damn fault really"  
Taka just shook his head "I wish he would learn he can't keep doing that, his skill will waste away if he doesn't work on it!" Crystal nodded "No kidding, broke my arm once so I couldn't play pool, I had to retrain almost everything; fucking sucks doing that"   
Chi looked on "Maybe we should make sure Leon's ok.." they had a worried look on their face "Nidia can be a bit...intense"  
Everyone shrugged in agreement and followed the pair. It wasn't long until they found Leon getting a face full of coaching from a very tall man giving a lecture of why practice helps an ulitmate get better. Crystal had to chuckle at this, not because the thought the coach was wrong but because she couldn't believe Leon was dumb enough to try and skip training when this guy was his coach...didn't look like he could be outrun by anyone.  
"Come on Nidia, I was helping a new student..." Leon whined  
"Oh? Which one?" The coach seemed a bit...suspicous of Leon  
"Errr a Crystal Bellworth?" Leon tried  
"YOU KNOW FULL WELL CRYSTAL WAS THE STUDENT I WAS HELPING" Taka boomed; annoyed at Leon's lie  
"Well where is this Crystal? We can ask her" Nekomaru looked at the two students  
"YO! Right here" Crystal pointed to herself "I can safely say Taka's the one telling the truth" She shrugged at Leon "Seriously dude, don't try and throw me under a bus like that"  
"Thought so!" Nekomaru folded his arms "LEON YOU BETTER BE AT THE TRACK AT 1pm SHARP!"   
"y-y-yes sir" Leon was shaking  
"So I'm guessing your the gym teacher/coach?" Crystal asked; Nekomaru laughed  
"NAH! I'm a student here myself, Ulitmate team manager! NAMES NEKOMARU NIDIA, BETTER REMEMBER THAT EVEN IF YOU GO TO HELL AND BACK!" He roared before slapping Crystal on the back, causing her to fall over  
"OOOF!" Crystal picked herself up and dusted herself off "Did not expect that..." she said "And not gonna forget you anytime soon Nekomaru, don't think its possible" she put out her hand "Names Crystal Bellworth, Pool Player!" This earned her one hell of a handshake, causing her to go up and down with the hand. "yesh you have to be the strongest here!" she said  
"Nope, strongest here is Saukra Oogami" Taka nodded along with Nekomaru  
"oh?" Crystal was a little surprised "What's their talent?"  
"Martial artist; she could kick anyone's ass here" Mondo said, while a nervous Leon hid behind him "and will you get over it you fucking pansy! Just go do some laps at one'oclock and you'll be fine"  
Leon just huffed as Crystal chuckled "I see.."  
"But she's really very nice" Chi pointed out "she's been helping me get stronger with Mondo. Leon and Taka"   
"Nice!" Crystal said "Can't wait to meet her then"

The rest of the walk was fairly calm save the booming conversation between Taka and a more awake Mondo debating on the merits of walking vs. taking a motorcycle to school. Chi was listening quielty smiling while Leon was grumbling about having to train later that day. Crystal took note of how the four of them meshed together...she started to feel a bit like an outsider. Her thoughts were interupted  
"what are you thinking Crystal?" Chi said  
"Oh...nothing..." Crystal said quietly "I drift off sometimes"   
"Ok...Hey I'm getting hungry, lets get some breakfast" Chi said happily

Crystal nodded and looked at the others...this seemed to be a unanimous decision  
"It's agreed, follow me to the cafeteria!" Taka boomed, he was defiantly the leader here!

Morning has come and classes are about to begin  
Question is...how much did she really have to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to convey that Crystal was a little unsure while introducing another of the canon students as well as some of the trials of Leon. She starts to see how close at least Mondo, Taka and Chiro are...but the point of the story is to show her finding her place in a way


	7. Lucky Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet a few more students and find out what grade Crystal is in (technically)

The classroom seemed like any other school, except it was clear it was filled with the best and brightest in various fields. Crystal took the first desk she could find and sat down, listening to see just what the general air of the group would be. She didn't see Gundham, Nekomaru or Teruteru among them, so she figured they were in a seperate class; though she did see that Leon, Taka, Mondo and Chiro all sat near her. Everyone else seemed to mingle into their own groups; well save one boy who walked up to her smiling.

"Hi, you must be the new girl..." He started  
"Yeah, Name's Crystal" Crystal could't help but stare at the hair the kid had; hell of a cowlick.   
"Nice to meet you, I'm Makoto" he said "If you want I can introduce you to the rest of the class"  
"Thanks, though you can skip the four near me" she said pointing to the group "I all ready kind of know them"  
"Yeah, Crys got stuck with Taka as a student guide" Leon joked  
"I'm only preforming my duty as a student; to help a fellow student acclimate to a new place" Taka seemed to pierce Leon with his eyes saying this  
"Yeah...and I'm surprised her doorbell still works" Leon joked   
"Of course it works I rang it this morning" Taka insisted  
"At 6!" Leon said "Nobody wants to be up at six!"  
"I know most would rather be up earlier but we were out rather late...." Taka started  
"NO! That's not what I meant..." Leon yelled..

Crystal laughed at the conversation while Mondo and Chi seemed to facepalm. Makoto could only look at the scene "I see..." he gave a nervous chuckle "Don't worry, you'll get used to those four..."   
"Eh...to be fair I was up when Taka rang my doorbell this morning, so no harm done" she said leaning back "more annoying yesterday when he rang the damn thing for ten minutes...."  
"Ten minutes?" Leon leaned in "what did you do to deserve that?"  
"Honestly...when I was told I had a student guide I got a little...annoyed..." Crystal started, earning a laugh from Mondo  
"So you tried to ditch'em; didn't Takai warn you?" Mondo leaned in smirking "No way in hell you can avoid bro here!" he pointed to Taka  
"She said he was an 'intresting' student and might annoy me to death...though to be fair I was taking a shower, kind of needed it" Crystal flopped back "Flying is not a nice time for me UGH!"  
"I would think you are used to such things, being a professional" Taka stated, a bit confused  
"Nope, hate flying" Crystal said "Its a nessescary evil; at least until someone invents teleportation"  
Makoto and Chi chuckled a bit "well at least you get a break from it for a while" Makoto smiled "Come on, I'll give Taka a break and introduce you to the rest of the class"  
Crystal shrugged "sure, seems like the debate between him and Leon is gonna go on for a bit" pointing back at the two going back to their debate about getting up early vs. staying in bed  
"I guess I should start with my talent; ultimate lucky student" Makoto started  
"How in the world and in hell do you get a title like that!?" Crystal asked, a bit confused  
"Ummm...I got picked for Hope's peak via raffle" Makoto started "every class has one 'lucky' student"  
"I...see" Crystal kind of shrugged "so everyone has a shot at a free ride here, if their number comes up"  
"Well...I guess..." Makoto said nervously "But most people here have talents, by the way, what's yours?"  
"Pool player" Crystal said cooly "been playing since I was 3, dad taught me" she smiled   
"Maybe you can give me some pointers" Makoto joked, Crystal nodded "sure, I don't mind"  
"Hey Makoto I thought you were going to introduce us!" a blue haired girl popped into view  
"Uh...right..." Makoto seemed surprised "Crystal, this is Sayaka; ultimate pop idol"  
"A pop princess huh?" Crystal joked; Sayaka shook her head "actually I'm part of a group; and it wouldn't be the same without any of the members" she smiled  
"I...see..." Crystal wasn't going to pretend she got it  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it here" Sayaka said smiling   
"How can you be so sure?" Crystal raised an eyebrow to that remark  
"Because; I'm psyhic!" the idol smiled  
"Really?" Crystal had a very skeptical look on her face  
"No, just kidding!" Sayaka winked  
"oooookay..." Crystal was a bit weirded out by that "nice to meet you then..."  
"Come on now, dont start bringing the occult into this Sayaka-chi!" another student had just walked in, taller then the rest  
"HAKAGURE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ARE TEN MINUTES LATE TO CLASS!" Taka boomed, causing the taller boy to jump  
"I-I-I'm sorry Taka-chi my alarm didn't go off I swear!" he had his hands up in a praying stance over his head  
"That's no excuse, your body should be adjusted to the time you need to wake up by now, or at least have a second alarm!" Taka scolded  
"ok makoto, what's his talent, ultimate slacker?" Crystal joked...  
"That's Hiro...ultimate clarvoyant" Makoto was facepalming at the whole scene while saying this  
"Ok, he was yelling about the occult, but he deals in the occult? ok..." Crystal frowned at that  
"Hey! Who's the new girl?" Hiro walked up  
"Name's Crystal..Pool Player" She said, looked at Hiro  
"Hmmmm I'm getting some pretty hostile vibes from you Crystal-chi" he said "or am I getting a reading off Taka"  
Crystal just facepalmed "so you're a clarvoiant?" she asked, changeing the topic  
"Yeah, 30% accuracy on all readings!" He said proudly "If you want I can give you one, only 10000yen; 50% off!"  
"errr, no thanks" Crystal shook her head "I'll stay away from crystal balls and stick to pool balls"   
"Ok, but you'll regret it" Hiro seemed to smirk "I can see some pretty intresting stuff in your future"  
Crystal just waved him off and turned back to Makoto "so who else..." at that point the class bell rang as the teacher walked in  
"All right take your seats, we'll start with attendance; I'm sure as second years you understand how it works" he seemed stern as everyone shuffled back to their desks and waited for their name to be called

Crystal settled back in with her orginal group, who all sat queitly, except for leon and mondo who seemed to be falling asleep. Crystal raised her hand as her name was called and sat as the teacher gave a speech about how as sophmores they had responsiblities and the like.

At least this seemed normal; but sometimes normalcy is only there to accent the odd  
A lesson one should learn before being shoved into the weirdness first hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure how grade levels work in Japan so I'm kind of doing a hybrid thing, and yes Crystal is in 10th grade American standard. I'll give an explanation as to why that is in a bit, but I wanted to at least have a reason the 78th class knows each other


	8. Laughing at the Upper Crusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally meet the second biggest billiard player in school, TOGAMI! And Crystal hates him, big shock....

Classes went on like any normal school; except sometimes it seemed like people were skipping? On the first day? Crystal was a little surprised, granted she wasn't ballsy enough to do that even on the last day of school, forget doing it day one...

"Hey Taka?" she asked as she walked next to the hall monitor  
"Hmmm...is something bothering you Crystal-kun?" He looked at her with his red eyes  
"How come half the classes we've gone too...people have just skipped?" She gave a look on confusion "first day even?"  
Taka let out a sigh "Its school policy, as long as the class has nothing to do with your talent directly...and you are preforming in your field as expected...you are not required to attend class" He gave an annoyed look "I've been speaking to the heads of this school to change that policy but...it's slow going" she seemed to furrow his brow as he said this..."the only exception is physical education"  
Crystal gave a thoughtful look "So techncially Math is the one class I can never skip?" She asked, Taka nodded "For me, because of my choosen field, it would be history, world studies and anything that would pertain to more...poltical ventures" He said "But if I'm to run this country someday I feel I should have as much knowlage in all fields as possible, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Well yeah; hell I don't intend to skip classes myself, what if something happens and I can't play pool anymore? I better at least have a good backup plan!" Crystal said "just common sense"  
"I admire your thinking" Taka smiled "I just wish more students thought like you" he sighed  
"eh...it'll bite them later" Crystal shrugged  
"Well for most I can live with that, if only because I can't change them, as much as I want to for their own good; but...." Taka trailed off  
"Lemme guess, Mondo's one of the frequent offenders and you'd rather he didn't do that" Crystal said, earning a saddened nod from Taka "Though he has been attending a wood working class here, and mathmatics; so its an improvement" he smiled  
"So Mondo wants to work with wood when he graduates?" Crystal said, tilting her head "Huh, I can see that!" she smiled  
"Indeed! Its wonderful he is working so hard toward his goal! What of you Crystal-Kun, what do you wish to do in the future" Taka asked happily  
"I'm not sure honestly....I've thought of it before but...aside from playing pool not sure" Crystal shrugged "Maybe run my uncle's pool hall for him, or write an autobiography about my rise and fall, or maybe try writing a novel or acting" She said "Or being a teacher of some kind; I have a lot of ideas right now"  
Taka grinned "Well I'm sure you'll figure it out soon! You seem to have some worthy goals and I'm sure you'll achive not just one but all of them with effort and forditude!" He marched as he said this, Crystal smiled...that was kind of the first time anyone aside from her uncle gave her some words of encouragement; it felt good  
"I think you'll do well too, heck you are at least smart enough to go to science classes, wish a few people in power now did that!" Crystal joked, Taka laughed  
"Well its not too late for them, perhaps we can petition that everyone in power now must attend hope's peaks' science classes!" he smiled and Crystal laughed "I get the feeling that's going to be a train wreak, not a bad idea though, and sounds fun to watch!" the two started to laugh all the way to their study hall

The laughter was met with an annoyed huff from a blonde in glasses and a smile from Makoto "Hey guys!" the boy with the cowlick said "what's so funny?" Crystal smiled "Just joking around about politics" she said smiling as she saw Mondo and Chiro nearby, both her and Taka giving them a wave. "Seriously? Joking about the state of the world?" the blonde boy said with a sneer  
"Who's the stiff?" Crystal said  
"My name is Byakuka Togami and you will address me as such" The Togami seemed to huff, Crystal gave a look  
"Well my name is Crystal Amanda Bellworth and you shall address me as her highness" This earned a few chuckles from the other residents in the classroom  
"hmph...I guess I should have expected as such from someone as low brow as you" Togami smirked  
"Oh...and what's your talent? since that's what makes you think you are high and mighty I bet" Crystal folded her arms, waiting for an answer  
"I am the heir to the Togami fortune, the most powerful family in the world, I am the ultimate heir!" there was an overflow of pride came from his voice  
"So...your talent relies on the stock market?" Crystal tilted her head  
"Grk!" Togami was not happy with that "Tch...as if you'd understand, but I'll humor you, what is your talent..."  
"Pool player, or billards if you prefer, perhaps snooker?" Crystal smirked  
"WHAT!?" Togami backed up a little bit "You actually have that as a talent?" Crystal nodded "So richie rich here plays, I'm shocked" she smirked  
"Hmph" with that the heir walked off in a huff "I don't have time for this"  
"That might not have been your wisest move Crystal-kun, Togami has some pull in this school..." Taka started  
"I don't think she cares bro" Mondo piped up "Think he pushed a button or two on her" Crystal nodded "Honestly he's closer to what I thought Taka would be then Taka is" she said  
"eh...he can be a bit...well he's Togami, not much you can do" Makoto said nervously  
"Long as he doesn't cross me too much, we stay neutral" Crystal said "He does anything stupid...well all bets are off!"  
"Don't do anything rash Crystal-kun" Taka informed "I would rather not have Togami of all people be the reason you are expelled"  
"Eh I wouldn't waste a punch on him if that's what you mean..." Crystal said "Looks like I could snap him like a twig anyways..." Mondo laughed "that's puttin' it mildly"  
Taka just sighed "Just...don't go too far...I understand he's the type you despise, but he isn't worth it!" Taka somenly looked at Crystal as he said this  
"Well...like I said, he stays as a neutral until he does something like mess with my friends" Crystal smiled "So he better not say anything about you guys he'd regret"  
"I don't think he can feel regret" Mondo joked  
"Don't concern yourself with what people say about me Crystal...I can take care of myself" Taka boldly stated  
"Thank you though" Makoto and Chi said in unison  
"Either way..." Crystal looked out of the room..."I don't like him; and he better not poke me again"

They sat down to study after that conversation "so where's leon?" Crystal asked, realizing one person was missing  
"Oh, Nekomaru came to get him" Makoto said "and sounds like Leon had no choice this time"  
Crystal nodded "Yeah I remember, he had a run in this morning"  
"That reminds me; Crystal, will you join us for lunch after Leon's training?" Taka asked  
"Sure! if its ok with everyone else" Crystal smiled  
"Hey how bout you makoto, you wanna join in?" Mondo smiled  
"Sorry, I kind of have a lunch date with Kyoko today..." Makoto blushed  
"Have fun then...maybe next time?" Chi said softly  
"yeah, maybe next time" Makoto said "Hey I might even bring Kyoko with me..."

Crystal smiled a bit...it was kind of cool having people to sit with for once  
Then again most people back home weren't worth talking to...  
Most people back home were either too stupid or like Togami...  
She was pretty damn glad these guys seemed cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of Togami being the main antagonist for this story from his school mode actually. In the rec room there is a question with one of the choices being to play pool, which he apparently enjoys a lot. So yes that plays into the story, more so later on. Yeah I'm missing Toko at the moment, but she'll pop up soon. Oh and don't worry, Togami won't be the 'bad' guy, he's more a foil for Crystal to bounce her more rebellious nature, since Taka is way too nice for her to do that! I've got an actual 'bad' guy for much later in the story (or another story all together, depending on how this one goes)
> 
> Also Makoto, Chiro and Togami are hard to write dialouge for (so is Leon but at least he's got that punk thing going along with his dislike of baseball to play with)
> 
> also yes, the issue of names will come up, keep in mind, Crystal is American for when that happens ok guys


	9. PLAY BALL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal watchs Leon suffer on the baseball field and meet two more members of their class

The baseball field seemed empty, save the players and of course, the few people in the bleachers watching the practice game. The wind was blowing lightly and the sun seemed to warm everything as the players did drills, stretch, ran and various other training exercises. Mondo seemed to splay across the bench while Taka seemed to try and fit into the biker like a puzzle piece; and was succeding. Chiro and Crystal sat next to them, Chi on Mondo's side and Crystal on Taka's. It was all in all a nice, quiet time before lunch, except for Nekomaru's shouting of course. Leon looked like he was going to drop dead on the field, not so much from exaustion but from dealing with the fact he had to train in the first place. 

"Seems like our team is doing better then last year!" Taka said happily  
"Didn't know you were the type to follow sports" Crystal raised her eyebrow as she said this  
"Well it is part of the school, and as a member of the public morals commitee I should know what's going on within the school's culture, and that includes our sports teams" Taka said  
"He even knows the schedual for every club and even what the teachers' plans are" Chi joked  
"That's...pretty impressive" Crystal laughed "Maybe you can give me a heads up on reports and the like so I can get them done ahead of time, less to worry about later" Taka smiled at this  
"Sadly I'm...not allowed to do; but if I could I would happily tell all of you what the assignments are and when they are due" Mondo rolled his eyes and chuckled "I know babe..." he gave Taka a small hug and went back to watching the practice  
"Worth a shot..." Crystal leaned back "Hey Taka, you mentioned earlier you wanted to run the country, your going for prime minister I'm guessing" Crystal looked over  
"Correct!" Taka said proudly "I intend to prove that with hard work anyone can make this world great!"  
"Well it at least takes hard work to do so..." Crystal said "But I'm sure you have to have intent too...I'm pretty sure with hard work, most of the people running my town would just blow the planet up or something" she joked  
"I suppose that's true, intent can shape things a bit..." Taka trailed off  
"How about you Chi? What's your goal in life?" Crystal asked  
"Oh...well I like programming so I want to keep doing that, maybe even make either a very popular video game or a program that helps people all over the world!" Chi smiled  
"I say go for both!" Crystal said "You are the ulitmate in programming after all!"  
"I'm guessing bro told you my plans..." Mondo said; Crystal nodded "yeah...I can see you working with wood"  
"Well after all the shit I've broken, might as well work on fixing and building right?" everyone else nodded  
"Like i told Taka earlier, I have a few ideas, but not sure what I want to go for..." Crystal said  
"You'll figure it out..." A voice said from nearby  
"Hmmm..." Crystal turned around to see someone with long white hair towering over her "HI!" Crystal jumped a bit  
"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you" the new figure said  
"Nah; I was just surprised.." Crystal said briskly "it happens..."  
"Ah Hi Sakura!" Chi said happily, almost like a chirping bird  
"Oh, you're the ultimate martial artist right?" Crystal said, remembering the name Nekomaru mentioned  
"Hello Chiro; Its good to see you are doing well" Sakura smiled "and yes...that is my talent; Crystal was it?" she seemed almost meditiave as she asked this  
"Yup! Nice to meet you, I think you're in my homeroom..." Crystal smiled; Taka nodded  
"Yes Oogami-kun is part of our class" he turned to the martial artist "though what does bring you here today?"  
"Hina was planning to try out for the baseball team today, I wanted to cheer her on" Sakura stated very matter of factly  
"Ah I hope she makes the team" Chi said, boucing up a bit  
Mondo just looked as a very tired Leon walked up to the bleachers..."Thank god tryouts start soon..." he flopped as he said this, looking more like a rag doll then a human  
"Thats what ya get for skipping practices all the time dumbass" Mondo grumbled "so Hina's trying out...she'll make it"  
"Is Hina the ultimate athlete or something" Crystal leaned back on the bleachers, enjoying the cool breeze and warm sun  
"She is the ultimate swimmer actually" Taka smiled "though that assement of yours isn't too far off!"  
"And what is your talent Crystal" Sakura asked  
"Pool player" Crystal kind of shrugged as she pulled out a candy stick and began to chew..she just felt like it...  
"Ya smoke or sumthin Crys" Mondo pointed at the white stick as he asked this  
"Nah!" Crystal waved her hand "its a candy stick, I chew them once in a while...kind of my thing" she looked at the tryout field as she said this "its a nervous habit I guess..."  
"I noticed you were chewing one after your 'introduction' to Togami earlier" Taka stated "Does it calm you somehow?" he put his hand on his chin, as if he was thinking outloud more then asking a direct question  
"I guess..." she shrugged "I mean might as well..."  
Sakura hummmed while thinking "Perhaps its like a prayer bead for you, meditative" Crystal nodded, that seemed to make the most sense  
"I'm surprised Taka didn't snatch it outta your mouth after togami stormed off" Mondo joked  
"Ummmm...that happened yesterday..." Taka seemed a bit ashamed  
"Eh...with the box they come in I don't blame you for thinking it" Crystal joked "Hell they used to be called candy ciggaretes...they are half meant to look like I smoke in a sense"  
"can I try one?" Leon asked "maybe they'll calm me down too...after that nightmare!"  
"sure man, I got plenty" she handed one of the sticks to Leon "Enjoy"

Leon took the stick into his mouth and began to chew a bit. "hmmm, not much flavor..." he mused  
Crystal nodded "yeah..oddly its one of the better ones, the cheap ones taste like fake banana, ugh" Crystal stuck out her tounge as she said this   
"Seems Hina is up next for tryouts" Sakura looked out on the field as a smaller girl with a ponytail on the top of her head walked up to bat  
"Well I hope she makes it" Crystal smiled

...  
Tryouts ended with Nekomaru booming "ALL RIGHT RESULTS WILL BE POSTED NEXT WEEK; HIT THE SHOWERS AND GOOD LUCK" he ended with his booming laugh  
"Gotta give Nekomaru credit, he's a pretty happy guy" Crystal smiled "wonder if I should join a team? Branch out a bit ya know?"  
"There are plenty to choose from" Taka smiled "Perhaps Kendo might be right for you?"  
"Oh, are you saying that because your on the kendo team taka?" Leon snarked  
"Well its also the fact that she is a fighter, and is used to using a tool in her sport" Taka smiled "So I think it would be a good fit"  
"A pool cue isn't a kendo sword; you don't go swinging cue's around like that!" Crystal was a bit annoyed about that "You treat them with care and respect, without them you can't even play!"  
"I think ya hit a sore spot bro" Mondo joked  
"Ah...yes I apoligize, I admit I don't really know the first thing about pool Crystal..." Taka seemed embarassed  
"It's fine..." Crystal sighed "I get a little nuts about it is all...I've had idiots swing around my cue set"  
"You own your own set" Chi asked "Can we see it?"  
"Sure, its up in my room right now, no real reason to carry it around at the moment, but I can grab it when classes are over for the day" Crystal smiled

"Maybe you can start a team with your talent!" chirped a new voice from the field  
"Hello asahina" sakura said calmly "Your tryout seemed to go well"  
"Uh-huh!" Hina said happily "I know I made the team!"   
Crystal looked on as the two girls talked for a moment. Hina was a swimmer right? Why was she going for other sports?  
Hina turned to the rest of the group "Oh sorry, your...Crystal right?" Crystal nodded "Ah good, I'm glad I wrote that on my hand earlier" Hina said happily   
"Wrote it on your hand?" Crystal didn't really see any ink on her hand "OH I use my finger to write people's names on my hand a few times after I learn them; it helps me remember"  
"Ah! Ok I was wondering why there as no ink on your hand" Crystal said "your the ultimate swimmer right? so why go for baseball?"  
"Oh I just love a challenge, I want to keep moving, swimming, volleyball, baseball...." Hina seemed to bounce "I just have to keep moving!"  
"Fair enough, I'm still deciding if I want to try a sport, one outside of my usual fare" Crystal said  
"Go for it, the volleyball team could use a few new members" Hina cheered  
"Speaking of moving, how about we move to the cafeteria, I'm starving" Leon joked  
"OH yes, I've had a craving for ramen like nobodies bussniess" Hina bounced  
"I thought your food was donuts" Leon gave a look as he said this  
"Usually, but I'm craving something salty today!" Hina countered

The group seemed to move seamlessesly from the field to the cafeteria to start lunch  
Crystal just listened as the others talked...unsure as to what to say  
This school was strange, skipping classes was ok, it had every sport on the planet, yet...  
she felt like there was more too it...  
she also felt off...she couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't feel herself...  
things were about to get intresting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! This chapter gave me so much trouble. I was orginally going to have saukra offer to spar with crystal as crystal is a bit of a brawler at times (not like mondo levels but still...) but that didn't feel in character for either of them so I skipped right to HIna popping up
> 
> It took me forever to write this chapter...as for the ramen thing, that is an actual thing that hina says in the game, I've done my homework, if Hina wants salty, she goes for ramen (which are in huge bowls in japan)


	10. Scream Queens and Locker room scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal meets a few more of the girls while finding out even Togami has his fans...

P.E. was one of those times where many would claim this was akin to torture for high school students. Granted most students that would say something like that are the ones that think all of school is torture, or the ones with real terrible teachers; either way...

Everyone was running laps as quickly as they could, including Crystal. Sakura was ahead with Hina and a few others who were known for their athletic abilities it seemed. Taka seemed to be able to keep up with that crowd as well; with Mondo not being far off. Crystal seemed to be more towards the middle of the group, fast, but not going to win any medals anytime soon. All anyone could hear was the sound of feet hitting the ground and the occasional moans of the less thrilled students. The only saving grace of the whole thing that everyone could agree too was this was the end of the first day, after this everyone was free to do as they wished for the rest of the day. Crystal was kind of excited for that deep down, granted she had some homework to do first, and as much as she hated doing it, she wanted it done so it wouldn't haunt her later on. 

"All right; HIT THE SHOWERS!" the teacher boomed, oddly this time it wasn't Nekomaru, he was among the runners. This guy was a bit more aloof, which annoyed Crystal...oh well she'll end up having fun with that if it gets too bad, hopefully out of Taka's line of sight.

The girls locker room was one of the nicer locker rooms she'd seen in her time. Most of the girls were busy talking or heading to the showers to wash off the sweat. As Crystal headed over to wash up she was poked by someone in the back "YOU!" a very angry voice said as this happened  
"Me?" Crystal asked "Can I help you?" she was face to face with a pair of braids and glasses that looked like she was going to grind her teeth into dust  
"I heard h-h-how you s-spoke to m-m-master" she stuttered out "how, how d-d-dare you!"  
"Master? OK mind clarifying who master is?" Crystal was confused   
"D-Don't play dumb!" the girl forcefully said "In the l-library today..."  
"Oh! the stiff" Crystal smirked   
"GRRRR" the girl seemed annoyed when Crystal said that  
"Geez cool down...why do you care?" Crystal asked "He's kind of a jerk, not worth defending really" She shrugged; she figured this was the typical idiotic crush girls her age got over the worst of the worst.   
"How dare you...m-m-master is the most w-w-wonderful person in the world!" the girl defended "I h-h-have half a mind to..." she started when another voice rang out  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Now a blonde haired girl seemed to be giving an order "Toko leave her alone"  
"S-stay out of this you royal bimbo!" Toko sneered  
"Oh lord" Crystal face palmed "can someone please explain what the hell is going on...all I got is 'Toko' has a thing for Togami and now I'm lost"   
"Oh, I apologize, I thought you needed help; Toko can get a bit...obsessive about Togami" the blonde said  
"S-Shut up!" Toko growled  
"Ok Toko chill out!" Crystal yelled "I get it, I got into a spat with your crush and you are defending him, chill!" Crystal sighed "As long as he doesn't bug me, I won't bother him, don't worry"  
"Yeah right" Toko snarled   
"Toko please, I am sure she is speaking the truth" the blonde said in a more worried manner "She is under Taka's supervision, I doubt she would even think of starting trouble"  
"heh, th-that idiot...." she seemed to be smirking as she said this "he-he's bound to fail, runs in his family"  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Crystal roared; the blonde now holding her back "Taka is one of the nicest people I've meet in this school, he's no failure!"  
"Please, don't take it personally, Toko...is merely flipping your switches..." the blonde girl said  
"oh I g-get it...you want to do 'things' to Ishimaru don't you..." Toko began to drool as she said this "I bet those b-boots or those eyes drive you wild"  
"HEY STAY OUT OF MY SEX LIFE!" Crystal backed away, along with the blonde girl "Yesh..."  
Toko let out a demented girlish laugh as she seemed to be in a state of pure, unbridled joy. Crystal looked at the blonde girl who came to her aid and said "err...lets go hit the showers now"  
"Agreed" the blonde said quickly following Crystal to the showers

The water was warm and steam filled the air as most girls were showering behind partitions. Normally Crystal would have found an excuse to head to her room; but after the little event earlier, she felt a bit dirty. The blonde girl that came to her aid took the stall next to her; not the most comfortable situation but Crystal figured she could grit her teeth and deal with it.

"Ah, so what is your name? I am Sonia Nevermind" the blonde girl said in a cheery voice "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier!"  
"Name's Crystal" Crystal started "and don't worry about, kind of one of those situations where intros can wait" She pointed out  
"I see, well it is very nice to meet you!" Sonia cheered "Its a shame it was under such...um...well I'm not sure how to describe it"  
"Hey, I owe ya for helping me out, I...wasn't really sure what to make of that situation" Crystal said  
"Quite all right!" Sonia said strongly as she and Crystal dried off from the shower "Oh I should say my talent as tradition here, I am the ultimate princess!"  
Crystal was taken aback, this girl was royalty? "Really? I'm a pool player myself your highness" There really wasn't much she could say to that  
"Oh no need to be formal, here we are equals, as school mates of course!" Sonia said happily   
"Ah, I just figured, royalty and all..." Crystal seemed a bit embarrassed about that "I mean that is how you address royalty right?" it wasn't like she knew, nobody with any class would come to her podunk shit stain of a town after all  
"normally yes" the princess said thoughtfully "but here we are both normal teenagers, so no need to worry about formality!"  
Crystal shrugged as she got dressed "Fair enough" she pulled on her jacket as Sonia put her long hair back into her headband "So what does an ultimate princess do anyways?"  
"Ah, its very intensive, I have to have knowledge of medicine, biology, economics, law, history and at least thirty languages, and that is just the start!" Sonia said  
"I've got a hall monitor for you to meet" Crystal joked, Sonia laughed  
"You must mean Ishimaru!" she cheered "Yes he seems to study as hard as most members of the Novlisitcan royal family, its rather impressive!"  
"Yeah, I've noticed" Crystal said  
"He is your student guide yes?" Sonia asked "I hope he isn't too much for you to handle"  
"Nah, I think I got it down, nice guy when you get past the energy levels" Crystal joked  
"Agreed!" the princess seemed rather happy about the whole conversation as she put her clothing back in her locker; causing a dvd to fall out  
"Hmmm?" Crystal picked up the case "Hey! you dropped your movie; 'Friday the 13th' huh? you into horror movies?" Crystal was a little surprised to see this in a princess's locker of all places  
"Oh yes, they are rather fun; wouldn't you agree?" Sonia inquired  
"Yeah, I enjoy them, hell this one is a classic" she held up the dvd  
"OH yes, and the twist at the end!" Sonia gushed  
"In a twisted way, it is rather sweet too, adds to the flavor!" Sonia nodded in agreement to Crystal's assessment of the movie

The two girls kept talking as they walked out of the locker room; where Mondo and Taka were in the middle of a debate of their own.  
"I'm telling you bro; the best thing is eight hours of sleep and a good cold shower in the morning!" Taka boomed  
"And I'm telling ya, most people need coffee! At least an energy drink!" Mondo countered  
"But..That's unhealthy! Not to mention insane!" Taka pointed to the ceiling as he said this  
"It seems those two are at it again" Sonia joked  
"No kidding, I'm tempted to make an 'old married couple' joke" Crystal sighed  
"It would be fitting" Sonia added

Nearby, Chirio and Leon quietly listened to the couple debate, Chi laughing while Leon facepalmed  
"Ah Chi, did you enjoy your shower in your room?" Sonia asked  
"Thinking on it, how come you weren't in the locker room Chi?" Crystal asked  
"Ummm...I'm a bit...that is..." Chi started  
"Ah, not a fan of showering with other people, I read ya!" Crystal said "I'm not fond of it either"  
"Ah; right!" They said "And it was nice Sonia; and I see you've met Crystal"  
"Yes, we've been talking about our favorite movies for the past ten minutes!" Sonia smiled  
"So how long have those two been bickering?" Crystal asked  
"Ten minutes, since they got out of the locker room" Leon groaned  
"Over how to wake up in the morning?" Crystal asked  
"Yup" Leon nodded  
"Well they're both wrong" Crystal winked at Leon, Chi and Sonia  
"Hmmm? OH Yes! Tell me how do you think it should be done?" Sonia asked  
"Yeah! Tell us!" Chi added  
"Its got to be better then coffee or a cold shower" Leon joked  
"Well, its simple, MUSIC!" Crystal cheered, keeping one eye on the two lovers  
"Hey I like this all ready" Leon said smiling  
"Oh please, tell us more!" Sonia pleaded, while Chi seemed to grin at the idea  
"Well, you wake up to a random song everyday, this way you don't get used to the song and sleep through it" Crystal started "Then have one song to sing in the shower every morning, one you know every word to backwards and forwards!" Crystal grinned "Its bound to put you in a good mood by the end of it, usually!"  
"Anything else?" Sonia asked  
"Have music playing for the whole morning routine, it will keep you bouncing so you don't fall into the temptation of going back to bed" Crystal smiled; at this point Taka and Mondo had started to listen to Crystal's advice  
"Ah, it sounds like a lovely way to wake up" Sonia clapped her hands together as she said this "is dancing allowed?"  
"Of course!" Crystal said proudly "Allowed and encouraged!" She tried to do her best Taka impersonation, but failed  
"Ummm Crystal?" Mondo finally said as the two boyfriends kept staring "what are you doing?"  
"Hey, my plan worked!" Crystal joked "I was just telling everyone how I wake up in the mornings, since that seemed to be your debate topic of choice today" Crystal laughed  
"I...see..." Taka seemed confused about the whole thing "Anyway we should get going, we do have work to complete tonight!" he said cheering "After all; we just finished our first day of the school year, and we must make a good first impression..." This was a speech that went on as everyone walked out of the gym, with various reactions ranging from groans, to sighs, to chuckles, to small smiles  
"Well...I'll meet up with you guys at dinner then?" Crystal said "I got homework and I want to get it done before it swamps me" Crystal joked  
"Ah I should hurry too, I promised Gundham I would help him with some new kittens that came in" Sonia said "I should not keep him waiting"  
"Well, we shall meet at dinner time tonight then!" Taka boomed happily "Meanwhile let's hope all of us have a productive evening!"

Crystal had to smile at that  
Granted she was still a little unnerved by the encounter in the locker room  
But maybe it was one of those 'comes with the territory' things  
She got to her dorm, sat down and got to work on some of the more urgent homework first   
She smiled thinking about dinner later getting to hang out with everyone again  
Funny, she didn't usually eat with people back home  
maybe she was just giving this place a fair shake  
yeah that's it  
a fair shake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the first chapter where Crystal has to interact on her own without Taka's guidance nearby...She is going to have more situations like this but for now the long awaited Toko encounter nobody asked for :p


	11. Challenge Accepted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited challenge; Togami vs Crystal in a pool match to the death; well ok not to the death, monokuma ain't running this show

+time skip; two weeks later+

School went on like any school did; though a much more pleasant place then Crystal's previous school, she had to admit. She got along fairly well with most of the students; key word being most of course. Those she didn't care for she thankfully could either ignore or grit her teeth and deal with herself without too much trouble. It wasn't like back home....

With fights  
With yelling  
With ending up with a bloody nose  
Nobody got caught  
Nobody paid for it  
Life went on and Crystal was still the bad guy  
Even though she never looked for trouble

Here was different, she was actually making friends; hell she even had a sparing partner now! Granted her partner was better than her in fighting in every way, shape and form but it was still fun! The best parts of the day though, were the moments with her first group of friends here, Taka, Mondo, Leon and Chi. She still felt a bit like a fifth wheel, don't get her wrong, but they seemed to welcome her with open arms. Chi loved being able to watch Crystal play with the custom set of pool cue's her father gave her when she won her first championship. They would also play games together; either ones Chi programmed or ones they had for the gaming systems they brought with them Her and Leon loved talking about music and just jamming out to all kinds of punk rock and trying to play as well as the pros did. Her and Mondo were scrappy as hell together, wrestling and rolling around; which was a big change from his 'don't hit girls' policy; but she wasn't just some pretty face that couldn't take a hit. The fights between those two usually ended up a tie, or with Crystal still on Mondo's back somehow as he just got up and walked off smirking. Taka was her study partner most of the time, since he seemed to do school work most of the time, but he was also someone she just liked listening too. She wasn't sure what it was but he was just so...interesting. Most of his topics would normally bore Crystal to death from anyone else; but something about him made the topics interesting; maybe his passion, or just his sheer energy. Either way she hung on his every word as he spoke. The way he and Mondo interacted was fun to watch too; they bickered and wrestled a bit, but they were close. They had each other's back till the end of time and nobody could say otherwise!

She was happy to be here, and starting to think she did make the right choice...until Togami happened...again...

It started in the halls when Crystal was looking around for Taka; she hadn't seen him since the end of the last class and it was lunch time...

"I'm telling you, no corporation has the right to take over like this!" It was Taka, and he sounded pissed  
"And I'm telling you that you have no right or power to stop my company from doing so" oh...the other voice was the voice of a now dead man

Crystal ran up, a crowd all ready formed "move it, coming through!" she said pushing to behind her friend; staring daggers into Togami and Toko, who had her spot just behind him.

The argument continued; Taka sighting every damn law in existence that kept whatever plan Togami had from being legal; not to mention every reason it was also a terrible idea. Togami countered with some reasons of advancement and the like; but anyone with half a brain knew that the bad out weighed the good. Toko being Togami's little cheerleader; and Togami telling her to shut up when she did speak.

Crystal was snarling at this point; really? The one person in the room that supported him and he was telling her to shut it! OK she's a creepy stalker, but get a restraining order if you don't want her around so bad, don't lead her on man! 

"I can't believe one of my own classmates would stoop so low as to break the law for his own gain!" Taka roared; his face strong  
"And I can't believe a loser like you thinks you can do better then him..." Togami smirked, causing Taka to back down a bit...and everyone else to whisper  
"Him? Him who stiff?" Crystal finally said "Start talking!"  
"Crystal!" Taka was surprised to see her behind him "When did..."  
"A few minutes ago" Crystal said coldly "who's him?"  
"Hmph; are you familiar with Prime Minister Toranosuke Ishimaru?" Togami smirked "The man was an utter failure; his short career ended in a rather...messy scandal"  
Taka could only growl...Crystal had never seen him like this before  
"Its only natural his grandson follow in his footsteps; though I would hope he would at least do us the mercy of never getting into power" Togami continued "all his talk of hard work means nothing because Taka is cursed with the Ishimaru name; he should give up before he does any damage.."  
"So...Taka is a loser; because his grandfather screwed up?" Crystal asked calmly  
"Crystal..." Taka said  
"Its more complicated then that but yes, that is a big part of it" Togami said "along with that foolish additude he has and his naive world view..."  
"So Taka is a fool because he wants to help people, sees the best in people and his name?" Crystal asked again  
"hmph, I'm surprised you got it so quickly; maybe you are smarter then I gave you credit for" Togami seemed so smug  
"You are saying...Taka is a loser because he works hard, cares about others and he happens to be related to a man who screwed up?" Crystal continued, more anger in her voice  
"Yes...I said you were correct..." Togami started  
"You are fucking calling my friend a loser for some bullshit reasons because he happens to be RIGHT and you can't handle it!?" Crystal growled  
Toko started to back up; and Togami looked shocked "What? What are you doing?"  
"A PISS ANT CORPORATE BRAT WHO CAN'T EVEN DRESS HIMSELF I BET IS SAYING THE HARDEST WORKING, NICEST, SMARTEST, MOST UNDERSTANDING STUDENT IN THIS SCHOOL IS A LOSER BECAUSE OF HIS FUCKING LAST NAME!?" Crystal roared taking a step forward, while Taka tried to hold her back  
"Crystal-Kun; don't worry yourself over me, its...not worth it" Taka started  
"Not worth it? Taka...you are one of the first people outside of my family to give me encouragement, one of the nicest guys I've met....there is no way in hell I'm letting this jackass talk down to someone who is his better!" Crystal said strongly

The crowd stood watching the whole mess unfold. Most people didn't dare go after Togami for his arguments, afraid of retribution, but Crystal didn't care.  
"Do you even realize what could happen to you if you continue to act this way?" Togami shouted "The consequences for your actions..."  
"Yeah yeah blah blah I'm in trouble" Crystal mocked "I've heard it before, from punks like you!"   
"What?" Was all Togami could muster as Crystal continued her rant "You are the kind of person I hate the most! You think you are better then everyone around you; your shit don't stink in your head but to the rest of us, it fucking reeks! We deal with your mess day in and day out, trying to clean it up while you keep making it worse! On top of that you have the fucking GALL to tell us how to act and think; well guess what, people like me give no fucks about what you can do! I've faced all kinds of shit just like this day in an day out and I'm the one who got out with just a few scratches! I've got nothing to lose, so do you think you can take that from me?" She snarled "Go ahead and try..."  
"You are absolutely mad!" Togami backed up a bit more  
"More pissed off, you do not, under any circumstances, mess with ANY of my friends!" She growled  
"I am sure Taka warned you of the pull I have here, I can have you expelled and for you I believe that means..." Crystal cut him off  
"Yeah I know, I go to jail; worth it!" She said "Knowing you have to face everyday with the fact you couldn't stand up to a 'grandson of a failure' and 'a little punk' without pulling some string you have only because your stocks are still up!" She stood firm and strong  
"Hmph...I'll admit, you are braver than most; so how about a little wager" He gave a smug smile "Since you claim to be the ultimate pool player, I say we play a game; I win, you get expelled"  
And if I win; you have to...." Crystal grinned evilly "Help Taka with hall monitor duty for a week!"  
"Crystal!" Taka was shocked "Don't I get a say in this..."  
"Sure..." Crystal said, realizing she kind of forgot about that little detail  
"Don't do this at all..." Taka seemed to have tears in his eyes saying this "Don't risk everything for me, please..."  
"Taka, I told you, I'm not gonna let this guy act like a jackass to you...." Crystal started  
"I can handle it, Togami can ruin your life but he can't ruin mine: I have some immunity due to my status" Taka explained "And I know my hard work will prove him wrong in the long run..."  
Crystal shook her head "That doesn't mean you have to take his shit!"  
"You sound like Mondo" Taka sighed  
"Well he's right!" Crystal looked over at an impatient Togami "So, if Taka doesn't want you as an assistant; not that I blame him; you have to take on the worst job in this school for a week!"   
"Fair enough" Togami said "So shall it be a trick shot show down, perhaps one pocket or bank pool..."  
"OHHHH FANCY!" Crystal mocked "Let's keep it simple, I don't wanna make it too hard on ya"  
"Fine, old fashioned it is" Togami said "So shall we use our on cues or should we use the ones provided by the school?"  
"Bring yours, I'll bring mine and we can inspect them, if either set doesn't match our standards, we us the school ones, they are fairly good quality" Crystal said   
"Hmph, fair enough; meet me in the rec room in ten minutes!" Togami walked off with that remark  
"Its on!" Crystal stormed off to get her cue set

The crowed scattered and began to spread the word about the showdown between the new student Crystal and Togami himself in the Rec room. Everyone said pool was Togami's game, and no one would ever beat him; of course most of them didn't know Crystal.

"You can back out you know" Taka said to a determined Crystal  
"Not going too" Crystal countered  
"Why do this because of me though?" Taka asked "I told you, you shouldn't..."  
"I think Togami's talk got too far in your head Taka" Crystal said "You are one of my closest friends here, no way in hell I'm letting him talk smack about you like that"  
"Crystal; people say that about me all the time, it isn't worth troubling yourself over..." Taka started, stopping Crystal dead in her tracks  
"What?!" She wasn't happy "You mean there are more people I gotta school, what the hell is wrong with them?!" Crystal ranted as she walked into the Rec room. She took the school cues off the rack and began to inspect them. She found them satisfactory as Togami walked in. "Ah you actually showed up, and it seems like we'll have an audience soon as well" He smirked  
Toko followed in and looked at Taka "So; getting something on the side behind Mondo's back huh" she smirked  
"NO! Toko, I don't know what gave you that impression but we are just friends!" Taka protested as Mondo walked in  
"Lay off ok Fukwa" Mondo barked "So Crystal is having at with our little rich boy eh?" Mondo joked "Wonder what set her off..."  
"Togami and I were having a debate that got rather...heated and Crystal felt the need to defend me" Taka stated "It...became a bet"  
"HA! I gotta see this, you know this is her game right?" Mondo pointed out "you've seen her play"  
"Yes bro I know, but the stakes are very high, if she loses Togami will get her expelled" Taka sounded worried

Meanwhile both had inspected the school cues, just to be safe, and began inspecting each other's set.  
"I'm surprised you have such high quality equipment!" Togami mused "Hard to come by too; always custom-made"  
"Yeah and yet you don't have them; yesh was a cheap set" Crystal snarked "Dude seriously; the middle is too thin, one wrong scratch and it'll snap on you!" She pointed out "The tip's ok but for this one lets use the school set, I don't like ya but I don't want to see your set break mid game"

Togami seemed a bit offended by the remark but it was the rule they set down. Both picked their cue and racked the balls.

"You first" Crystal said smiling "I want to give you a fair shot after all"  
"Hmph; are you that sure of yourself?" Togami said "Fine then!"

Togami took aim, adjusting to see where the best angle should be; Crystal watched carefully as he did so, she could see his perfect shot; but he skipped over it three times now. Soon he pick where he was going to aim. The balls flew as the cue ball rammed into them, perfect strength, but the worst angle he could have picked, all things considered.  
"Not bad" Crystal said "My turn then" she began to circle the table, looking, checking, analyzing, aim and finally...the perfect shot  
Once again the balls flew as 1,2,3... until only three balls were on the table, one of them the eight ball.  
"WHAT?!" Togami was shocked "How..."  
"What...that was the best shoot, couldn't you see it?" Crystal asked innocently

The crowd was hushed as they played, the good angles became few and far between after Crystal's first shot, but it always seemed like she had full control of the board. There were no tricks, both of them made sure of that, but how?

Finally the eight-ball was left. "Well, take the shot" Crystal said as Togami pulled back the cue and...the ball stopped just short of the pocket. Even Crystal was confused: "Ok that should have gone in, it was a perfect shot" she pretty much had the game but still...  
"No matter, your shot" Togami said, he sounded sort of defeated at this point; though he didn't lose the confidence in his voice  
"All right...but I'm checking the table after this; again..." Crystal took her shot, of course the ball went in "and that is that" she said  
"So you live up to your talent after all" Togami said  
"You played better then I thought...but to be honest if you had taken that one shot you skipped over three times, you would have actually scored a few points" Crystal pointed out "Oh well, not much we can do about it now"  
This earned a shocked look from Togami, how the hell did she know that? It didn't matter though...she won fair and square. "I suppose I have to take on dish washing duty for the next week." Togami groaned  
"Yup! Since that is what you think is the worst job, enjoy your week" Crystal snarked while checking the table "Ah, here's the issue, the felt rode up into a small hill, geez!"  
"Crystal! You won!" Taka announced happily "Aren't you excited?"  
Crystal just shrugged "Wasn't my best victory, not with that table flaw" she pointed out "Still I am glad I won't have to leave this school anytime soon" She grinned  
"So how's it feel to be the first person to be Togami at his game?" Mondo slapped Crystal on the back as he said this  
"Well, I do want a rematch" she sighed "between that flaw and the angle he took; it could have been a much closer game" She lamented  
"Oh brother" Mondo sighed "you are taking this way too seriously"  
"It is her talent Kyoudia; and I think its admirable that she wants to challenge Togami again to see him at his best" Taka pointed out  
Togami rolled his eyes at the three as he walked away to sign up for his week of hell.

He wasn't one to go back on his word after all  
And Crystal wasn't one to let her friends get picked on by anyone  
She smiled as she walked out with her friends to get lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for a pool game is hard, so I kept the action itself short and sweet This was more to show off how fiercely Crystal will fight (without throwing a punch) and how seriously she takes her game! I also had a bit of Toko being semi evil but again, they are more foils, just right now we have to set up the dislike. Also I see Togami as someone who does keep his word; so he won't back out of the bet.


	12. The Adventures of Captain Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekomaru has a proposal for Crystal. Also movies with friends!

The morning after the great pool challenge began as most days, even though it was a day off for the students...

"I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black  
I'm gonna runaway now and never look back..."

Crystal woke up and headed to the shower as usual; when her phone rang...which was a surprise since nobody calls at this time of day right? Well maybe Taka, but he had a ringtone set to him, and this wasn't it...

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone tentatively  
"YO CRYSTAL! Its Nekomaru, you free this afternoon at about 2pm, I got something to talk to you about" a familiar and booming voice said into the phone  
"Yeah I should be, what's up?" Crystal asked, not shocked by the early time anymore, she figured the ultimate team manager would keep the same hours as Taka.  
"I'll explain more later, but I got an idea and I need you to help me for it; how do you feel about being captain of a billiards team?" Crystal smiled at the question "Me? Sure I'll give it a shot!  
"GREAT! See you at 2 then for the details" with that Nekomaru let out a booming laugh and hung up  
"First things first...add that number to my phone book and give it a fitting song" Crystal said to herself and she restarted her routine

...

2pm came as Crystal ran to the gym to see Nekomaru She was kind of excited to be competitive with her talent again, she looked around until she saw the familiar flashes of lightning that came from the loud and boisterous coach, along with the familiar groans of Leon as he was forced to help clean up the field; again.

"Hey Nidia, Hey Leon!" Crystal said in an oddly cheery voice  
"HA! Right on time!" Nekomaru boomed as Leon gave a puzzled look  
"Figured you'd be studying with Taka or trying to out wrestle Mondo again; why are you here?" Leon raised an eyebrow as he asked this  
"I asked her here! Got an idea for a new school team and she's the girl to captain it!" The manager gave a rather matter of fact tone to the whole idea "let's head to the office Crys, we can sort everything out there; Leon, finish cleaning and you can hit the showers, got it?"  
"Yes sir" Leon said almost annoyed "Later Crys, I'll see if I can gather the others and we can do something off campus"  
"Sure thing Leon, later!" Crystal waved as she followed the coach inside

The office was a typical office for any gym teacher, old desk, a semi outdated computer, no windows; basically this was never the nicest office in any school...granted this one had a brighter paint job then most.  
"Now then, lets get the details ironed out for the new school team, since I can't legally send just you out to smoke the other schools all the time" Crystal nodded as Nekomaru said this  
"I'd rather others get a chance to shine anyways, no fun being the best if you don't have competition" Crystal said "so I guess we hold a tryout for the new team?"  
"Of course, but I want you to scout a few people I think would be interested in joining" with that Nekomaru handed over a list with a few names on it "Now we have about two months to get this team formed so I'm counting on you to get this done!"  
"I can try the scouting fine, but I've never held a team tryout before..." Crystal said "Hell, my school back home rejected my idea for a billards team; so this is kind of new to me"  
"I can help with the tryouts, but you need to be there, its your sport after all" Nidia pointed out  
"Right...thanks, so if and when I scout these guys, do I report back to you?" Crystal looked over her list as she said this, yeah this wasn't going to be easy...  
"Correct, come back and let me know who's in!" Nekomaru smiled "Any other questions?" Crystal shook her head "No, I think I got it, keep in touch if anything changes ok?"  
"No problem now lets see that hustle!" The manager boomed as Crystal jogged out of the room

Leon caught her on the way out, he seemed a bit happier now that he was showered and not doing baseball stuff anymore "Yo, got word from the others, you up for a movie tonight, supposed to be a real horror show!" Crystal nodded "Might as well, I'll be busy for the next few weeks, so I'll have some fun now"  
"Busy, what's up?" Leon asked "Something Nidia set up for you?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be captain of the new hope's peaks billiards team!" Crystal puffed up as she said this "I just gotta scout a few people, and hold a tryout and we're off!"  
"Nice!" Leon held out his fist, and Crystal obligied with a bump of her own "We so gotta do this movie now, gotta celebrate somehow!" Leon seemed excited  
"So who's joining us and were are we meeting and when?" Crystal asked  
"I'm headed up to the gate now, Mondo, Taka, Chi and Sonia are joining in" Leon said smiling  
"I'll go with you then, maybe I'll meet up with some of my scouting targets" Crystal smiled  
"Who you trying to grab anyways?"  
"Celeste, Togami and Fuyuhiko I think...never met the last one" Crystal shrugged  
"Well Fuyuhiko is out with Peko somewhere, Togami in some business meeting and Celeste went to her room to 'not be disturbed'" Leon pointed out "so I think tonight's a bust for ya"  
"I'll try tomorrow then, lets go!" Crystal smiled

...

"AH! there you are friends" Sonia cheered as Crystal and Leon finally walked up  
"Just in time, shall we go?!" Taka added to the joyous chorus  
"Hell yeah, and Crys here has some big news!" Leon shouted  
"Oh, this I gotta hear" Mondo smiled, his fang sticking out  
"Its not that big a deal, Nekomaru wants me to be captain of a billiards team is all" Crystal shrugged, trying to seem cool. Why the hell was she doing this? She was super hyped for this!  
"Crystal that's great!" Chi bounced "Ah when are tryouts?"  
"I have to scout a few people first" Crystal showed the list to Taka and the others  
"Hmmm, I don't think you'll have much luck tonight even when we return sadly" Taka frowned "But I do know Togami starts his kitchen duties tomorrow, so he will be with Teruteru early in the morning, the others might be there in the cafeteria as well" he added, the excitement rising in his voice  
"If you wish, I can ask Fuyuhiko to talk to you about joining the team, he is in my class!" Sonia added "I am sure he would be happy to help the team!"  
"Thanks, I'll keep both in mind" Crystal smiled "So I hear we are watching a horror show tonight?"  
"Yeah, kind of a tradition" Mondo shrugged "once a month we go check out the most fucked up movie we can find in theaters..." He seemed to flash the fang again as he said this "think ya can handle it?"  
"HELL YEAH!" Crystal shouted  
"Agreed!" Sonia added "Besides last time didn't you seem unsure of the darkness Mondo?" She added, Crystal laughed when Sonia said this, as Mondo gritted his teeth and blushed  
"Hey! I told you I thought I saw a rival gang member on the way home is all!" Mondo defended  
"I think the only one who wasn't freaked out by that one was Taka" Chi mused  
"It's just a movie...rather poorly done as well, the plot was all over the place and..." Taka went off on a ramble  
"Oh boy....let me guess, Taka; you overthink things and it kills the scare right?" Crystal joked  
"Well, if they are going to frighten us, it should be done well is all" Taka defended  
"And you've found the goal of the outing" Leon joked "Try and scare Taka!"  
"Seriously, not one movie has given you a fright Taka?" Crystal asked  
"There's nothing scary about them!" Taka protested  
"Hmmm...after this, tell me every movie Taka has seen that is horror themed..." Crystal mused  
"Oh?" Mondo and Leon said in unison  
"Crystal, do you have a plan?" Sonia pondered  
"Maybe, I just need the info first" Crystal smiled  
"Let's go in the meantime, we don't want to miss the movie!" Chi added; which started the group walking while they talked about various things that happened during the day for them. Crystal felt rather happy right now, but she still had this weird need to seem...cool...who was she trying to impress?

...

The theater seemed full, but then it was a Saturday night; Mondo and Leon went to get various snacks for everyone, while Taka bought the tickets (he insisted it was his treat; despite protests from the rest of the group). Crystal looked at the poster, she had heard about this movie, it was rather...insane, but from what she saw, it wasn't scary, just hilarious. Well either way it would be fun to see with her friends. She felt two eyes on her back as she looked at the poster, causing her to turn around; it was Taka.  
"Hmmm so this is the movie we are seeing?" he asked somewhat distracted  
"Yup, seems kind of gory, or maybe its just the poster" Crystal mused  
"We should hurry then, otherwise we won't have the best experience!" Taka said in a more hardy voice, Crystal nodded as she followed

Everyone took their seats as Leon and Mondo passed out snacks, Leon sat on one side, Chi next to him, Mondo and Taka where next, Crystal and Sonia finished the row of friends  
"AH this will be fun, its nice to see a movie with friends!" Sonia cheered  
"Yeah, this is gonna be nice!" Crystal said smiling, though she wasn't sure if it was because of where she was or who she was with; oh well.

...  
"I'm telling you, it made no sense! Why was the killer's curse on the teenagers there now!? It was a different set of volunteers from TEN YEARS AGO that had NO RELATION to the cast we follow!" Taka said as they left the movie  
"Come on bro, you got to admit, the killer was fucking freaky as hell!" Mondo argued, Taka shook his head "A bulging eye does not make him scary Kyouda!"  
"How about the kills, some of them looked slow and painful!" Leon said  
"Or the music" Chi added "that really made me feel uneasy"  
"Yes the sound was very well done!" Sonia added  
"Well the motive wasn't so much 'kill those that wronged me' as 'well if this one group did this then all people like this did it, so kill them all if they come by" Crystal added  
"Yes, a zealot mindset" Sonia added "That explains quite a bit!"  
"I suppose..." Taka mused a bit "But it was so poorly explained...."  
"And once again, we fail to scare the Hall Monitor!" Leon joked  
"better luck next time then" Chi said "lets get some dinner before we head home" everyone nodded in agreement

All the while Crystal felt she was acting odd  
She was trying to be cool when she wanted to laugh and goof off  
She wanted to look more like that girl in the bar that makes you turn your head  
and not the girl sitting with her friends...  
What was wrong with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to set up another plot point as well as togami's redemption in this chapter. Well two plot points actually....and yeah I can see fuyuhiko playing pool, Celes you can guess why she's a scout target...Also I can see Nekomaru being an early riser Oh and as to why Taka wasn't freaked out from a horror movie (unlike every other fan interpretation of him having him freak out and hug mondo which, while cute, always seemed a bit OOC for me): Well Taka, emotional as he is, is a logical person who doesn't really do media normally, so I figured when he does he over analyzes it to the point that its intended purpose is lost unless its REALLY well done. Also I've always seen Taka as less a crybaby and more just feels EVERYTHING strongly (remember the anger scenes early on, the ones that made Crystal back up..) So when he's indifferent his logical side comes out. Basically my version of Taka is less crybaby and more...well strong I guess...and yes that whole thing will come up later, trust me


	13. Scout's guide to other students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal starts to build a team....and has to deal with some...interesting people

Crystal hurried to the Cafetria to begin her most important task of the day. Thankfully she was able to catch Togami as he was heading to work Unluckily; Togami was less then happy to see her...  
"hmph what do you want?" He said as he put on the apron, sneering at Crystal  
"Chill, I've got something for you to look at is all" Crystal said, holding up her hand "here just take a look at this" She handed him one of the papers Nekomaru gave her yesterday to help her scout for the first three potential team members  
"And what does this have to do with me?" The blonde seemed to have a look of a man who's time was being wasted  
"It's a billiards team, and you are good at it, so I'm scouting you as my job as captain!" Crystal said  
"I take it Nekomaru put you up to this?" The heir smirked, Crystal nodded  
"Yeah, and you are on top of the scouting list, makes sense, hell ever think of going pro?" Crystal smiled  
"Hmph, normally I would just walk away, but...it is tempting to show off my clear expertise in the sport" Togami seemed to widen his smirk as he said this "so perhaps I'll humor you, just this once"  
Crystal shook her head and chuckled "Happy to have you" she handed a sheet to Togami "just fill this out and give it back to me or Nekomaru when you can ok?" she smiled  
"Easy, now if you excuse me, I recall losing a bet to you, and as per the rules, I have dish washing duty" Togami turned heel and walked off on that note

She was impressed, usually guys like him did everything they could to get out of the bet, but Togami just sucked it up and took it, impressive as far as Crystal was concerned. 

Her next target was easy to find, Celes was known to have tea in the garden while Hifumi; aka the dojuin artiest her butler; waited on her hand and foot. She carefully walked up to the rather cold student; she was the type that had all the gossip and one slip would ruin what little reputation you had. She was also known as the ultimate gambler, in other words... you never bet against her! She looked at Crystal with her usual cold smile and demeanor;

"Yes, can I help you...Crystal was it?" She said, with a French(?) accent  
"Yeah, I'm doing some scouting for a school billiards team, and you are on the list" Crystal said as formally as she could muster, she noticed Hifumi seemed to perk up himself, though he was quickly sent to get more tea by the gambler  
"So, Nekomaru sent you to get me?" she seemed to scoff as she said this "and why would I join such a silly team?" she asked coolly  
"Well, aside from the fact you are known to be good at the game, most tournies, including the school ones, will include prize money" Crystal figured Celes was a gambler by nature, so money and thrill were her favorite things "Half that money goes to the team and school, the other is split among the teammates; the amount offered in the level Hope's Peak is in at minimum around 100,000 us dollars; oh and I plan on not taking my cut so the rest get more" Crystal said in a matter of fact tone Just like a fish to a worm, Celes began to tug the line  
"I see...meaning on a team of five, not counting you, I would get 10000 us dollars, small change really but still..." She put her fingers on her chin thoughtfully "You said that was a minimum...what is the highest you've seen?"  
"About 100 million, but that's what I've seen, I've heard rumors of higher, but I'm not gonna promise that if I can help it" Crystal pointed out "and yeah not sure of Yen amounts either, still getting used to that one" She added, rather sheepishly  
"No matter, Perhaps I will join, oh will you be having a try out as well?" Her clawed finger seemed to point at the now returning Hifumi with tea, indicating why she would ask such a question  
"Yeah, me and Nekomaru are going to set one up once I'm done scouting" Crystal nodded   
"Good, my assistant here plays rather well, I am sure he would be a good addition to the team" Celes cooed  
"well all he has to do is try out, you up for that Hifumi" Crystal asked smiling  
"OF COURSE I AM" Hifumi said, flaring his nostrils like a bull "I may not look it but I know the tables like the back of my hand!" he said proudly  
"We'll see at the tryouts, I'll text you so you can make it" Crystal smiled

The last person was Fuyuhiko: someone Crystal has never met, never seen and didn't even know the talent of in the first place. Thankfully Sonia was a classmate of his, so she was able to set up a meeting so Crys wasn't running around creation and back to find this guy. The rec room was quiet this time of day, since most people were either off campus or in their dorms studying or decompressing. The chairs that were near the Othello set were occupied by two figures, a tall girl with grey hair and what seemed to be a sword on her back and a smaller male that was dress like he should be in a mafia movie. Crystal looked at the smaller of the two...

"You Fuyuhiko?" she asked, getting the distinct feeling she better put on her 'I'm dealing with a mobster so I better not show fear' act. The blonde suit nodded "Yeah, who the hell are you?" He barked a bit, oh yeah this kid was defiantly a mobster, or at least acted like one...  
"Crystal, I think Sonia told you about me..." She started, keeping her eyes on the duo  
"Ah, the young master was expecting you yes" The grey haired girl said softly  
"Peko, I told you, I'm not your master here!" Fuyuhiko said "we're classmates, friends!"  
Peko could only give a bow, guess this was some habit of hers..  
"Anyway..." the gangster looking boy said "She said it was something about a new school team..."  
"Yeah, billiards to be exact, heard you were good" she said   
"Huh, so Nekomaru put you up to that, crazy bastard!" he smirked "Sure, why the hell not?"  
Crystal handed over the papers "Just fill this out and hand it to me or Nekomaru" she was happy this wasn't as...tricky as she thought this was getting the feeling it was going to be  
"That all? heh figured I'd have to try out" Fuyuhiko said coolly  
"Well this is only part one, I'll know more details once the scouting is done" Crystal said "so you might still have to at least show me what you got"  
"Good, I don't want this handed to me" He seemed more determined "So how come he got you to hand things out?"  
"Oh I'm the captain, SHSL pool player" Crystal said   
"Oh yeah, you're the crazy bitch that beat Togami!" He chuckled "Guess you all ready proved your stuff"   
Crystal just shrugged; guess she made a name for herself "yeah, guess that's me" she felt kind of happy with that, better then the reputation of the punk delquent that didn't fit in

She gave Nekomaru a call "I got the three targets scouted, they are filling out the paperwork as we speak" she said  
"Good, guess they'll hand them back to me later today then" He laughed  
"or to me to deliver to you, whichever is easier I suppose" She joked   
"Good, now to start setting up tryouts" The manager boomed "We'll need to get a few new pool tables and cue too, but that shouldn't be too hard"  
"Maybe let me pick the places that get them, whoever made the one in the rec room...eh 4/10 wouldn't shop there again" Crystal joked  
"Ha! I read you!" Nekomaru laughed "Anyways once those sheets are in we can set up how the tryouts go!"   
"Right, I'll figure out how they go, but I want pretty much everyone, even the scouting recruits to show me what they can do, I'll have to know how to arrange the team" Crystal pointed out  
"Roger that captain!" She could hear the smile in his voice 

She felt kind of proud....  
she was going somewhere...  
still....something was bothering her  
as proud as she was she just wanted to...  
Eh nevermind...just a stupid thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start Togami's redemption as well as have a full chapter sans the usual four Crystal hangs out with...and yes I've been putting in what are narration final thoughts...


	14. Lyrical Mystery of Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal shows off her singing skills, and learns of the red string that ties people together

"If you want I can help arrange things with you and Nekomaru Crytal-Kun" Taka practially chirpped as Crystal sat with her usual group at lunch.  
"I can check with Nidia about that but, you don't really know anything about pool..." Crystal started  
"Ah but I can keep the peace and make sure everyone gets a fair turn, plus I am sure Kyoudia would like to..." Taka was cut off  
"Sorry man, honestly, I find pool kind of boring" Mondo almost yawned "Give me darts anyday, specially with knives" he added with a chuckle  
"Knives?" Crystal questioned "That sounds...fun..." Honestly Crystal didn't care for darts...  
"Well maybe I can give it a try" Leon smirked "I'm good with most games that deal in balls" this earned an evil chuckle from Mondo and a sharp glare from Taka "Damn I didn't mean that, and why the hell did you have to teach him that man" Leon shot a look at mondo as he said this  
"Ummm...Leon...you all ready slack off when it comes to baseball, you try out for my team and you get on, I'm not gonna be as nice as Nidia, I take my sport pretty damn seriously" Crystal pointed out  
"Yeah, I've seen her when she is doing matntiance on her equipment, she can go hours making sure everything is right" Chi added "Its really neat to watch too, she's always hummming that song...ummm how does it go 'you take it for granted..."  
Crystal couldn't help it and burst out "I guess that's what its for! But before you demand it; Take a look out your back door!" she started

"If you don't like a single thing that I'm saying  
if you offened when I demonstrate  
Don't mean a damn to me and I shall continue  
hope you don't mind if i control my fate!"

She sang proudly; she got applause from three people at the table, and a shocked look from two ruby red eyes "CRYSTAL!" the boy in white finally said "THE LANGUAGE IN THAT SONG, YOU-YOU CAN'T SING THAT HERE!"  
Crystal sighed "ok Narc, what's wrong with it?" She figured she knew the answer, and was very happy he didn't hear the first verse of the song  
"You-you can't use...damn...on school grounds like that" Taka seemed to attempt to whisper the horrible word, granted his voice was not built for whispering  
"Taka...I sing that in the shower everyday, nobody has been offened yet..." Crystal's eyes seemed to narrow a bit  
"That's different, that is your dorm, while on school grounds of course it is considered your area, your home for your duration there" Taka folded his arms as he said this "Thus, you are within your right to sing as you please, but this is a public space..." Crystal facepalmed, she once again wished for an off button  
"Bro relax, you know most people curse worse then that around here" Mondo said, trying to calm down the now ranting hall monitor  
"And it is a nice song, I think its about working for your freedom..." Chi added  
"Yeah, could be your theme song thinking on it" Leon added, which lead to a look of horror on Taka's face  
"Rant number 2 incoming, Mondo just got him to stop too..." Crystal lamented

She liked Taka a lot but there were days he could be kind of...insane. Granted it was better he was just ranting and slightly horrifed then those two bursts of anger she saw her first day...

Taka went on about how he would never use a 'vulgar song' as his theme when Crystal pulled out a small, green piece of paper and opened it. It was the insert from a cd, now flipped to the lyrics of the song in question "taka...you read some english right?"  
"Yes of course but what..." Taka started  
"read this" she handed over the lyrics

Taka seemed to study the page as if he was getting ready for a test that very day! He somewhat muttered and mused as he did this  
"Crys...is there a point to this?" Leon asked, watching Taka with nervous fasnation  
"Yes" Was all she said, waiting for Taka to finish, which was fairly quick noting as the honor student put the paper and slid it back to its owner  
"Well...I'm glad to see you didn't use the more...offensive...verse in the song, but why show me?" Taka asked in a more confused tone  
"How good are you at understanding the meanings of poems Taka?" Crystal asked  
"I like to think I'm fairly good..." He was wondering where she was going with this  
"Well, from what you read, what do you think that song means?" she tilted her head, waiting for an answer  
"It...talks about how you should take care of yourself, and be true to yourself; am I correct so far?" Taka started, Crystal gave a nod, telling him to continue "And that nobody should put you in your place, but its never easy...you...YOU HAVE TO WORK AND FIGHT FOR EVERYTHING YOU EARN!" Taka was becoming fired up, which made Crystal smile  
"HELL YEAH!" Mondo and Crystal said in unison, Leon and Chi just clapped and grinned at the scene  
"Now who does that sound like?" Crystal said, hiding her smirk  
"Why Me and Mon..." Taka stopped himself "Very funny..."  
"Just proving a point, it's not the words, but the meaning and intent" She smirked, leaning back a bit in her chair  
"Hey could be our song" Mondo joked  
"Not in a million years" The look on Taka's face made Crystal jump when she finally saw it "GAH!" And thus she fell backwards into the floor, looking up at a very confused Makoto who had just walked by  
"Are you ok?" He looked down at Crystal  
"Better view than the face Taka just pulled, geez" Crystal pulled herself up, just noticing the lavender haired girl standing next to Makoto  
"Hmph judging by the short scene we just wittnessed, you proved Taka wrong about something dealing with public morals, correct?" she asked  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Crystal said as Mondo and Leon laughed "Yeah the look on her face when she saw Taka" Leon chuckled  
"It wasn't that bad" Taka protested  
"Bro, last time you pulled that face, some asshole tried to rob you, off campus...and got thrown when he tried to punch you.." Mondo said in a deadpan manner  
"That was self defense!" Taka seemed bright red "And I didn't throw him, he tripped over my foot"  
"After you stuck it out" Mondo reminded "I was there remember"   
"oh perfect...now its going to be in my nightmares" Crystal joked "I don't need know that is the face of an angered Hall monitor"   
"I was just...annoyed..." Taka protested  
"Don't bother trying to argue, you'll go around in circles for awhile" The gloved girl said calmly "besides you two are fairly close, I doubt he would hurt you"  
"Speaking of close, how about a name so I can at least address you" Crystal joked  
"Kyoko Krigri" Kyo said   
"So you two finally gonna join us for lunch" Leon joked "or did our usual routine scare you off again?"  
Crystal picked herself up, with Taka and Makoto's help while Kyoko sat down "Nothing anyone here can do will scare me off" she joked   
"So...what did annoy Taka?" Makoto asked  
"Just me proving that swear words don't deminish a song's meaning is all" Crystal joked, retaking her seat, and sticking her tounge out at Taka playfully  
"Hmph that doesn't mean you should sing it so loudly in public" He reminded "though you did sing it well.." he sheepishly admitted  
"Thanks" Crystal felt a bit of...warmth...nah it was nothing

Lunch went on as normal, with two new people sitting with the group of course. Kyoko seemed to observe more then talk, letting the three main speakers take the reigns. Crystal decided to break a bit more of the ice with the new addition to the table

"So, you related to the headmaster?" she started  
"Yes, he's my father actually..." Kyo didn't seem to happy about that "Though I wouldn't say we're close..."  
Crystal shruged "Not everyone is..." she took a swig of some soda she was drinking   
"I suppose not" Kyo crossed her legs as she said this "I see you have an attachment to Taka" she stated  
"Well he is my guide, so yeah..." Crystal said  
"More then that...you two seem to get along well...usually there's more yelling when someone corrects Taka on something" Kyo pointed out   
"Really? Well I guess that's a good thing, Taka's a nice guy, surprised he isn't more popular..." Crystal mused "granted that's always the way isn't it?"   
"It's actually surprising, you aren't really someone for strict morals like him...its a bit like how he is with Mondo" Krigri mused  
"Yeah, I noticed he had a thing for bad boys" Crystal joked "Granted the way those two are, I think its deeper then you think"  
"No kidding, have you heard of the red string of fate?" Kyo looked at the table  
"Kind of?" Crystal said confused  
"Its said that everyone who is meant to be together are tied by a red string, I swear those two are tangled in it" She smiled "I'd call it a web really..."  
"Hmmm....." Crystal looked at the lavender haired girl confused "what do you mean a web?"  
"I wonder if others are tied to that string...they just...draw some people in at times" Kyo said  
"Like Chi?" Crystal asked, Kyo nodded  
It was something to think about, how close this group was...Crystal wondered if she was tied up in it now too...

Her thoughts were broken by a hardy voice "CRYSTAL-KUN! We've just made plans to help Chi test out her new computer, she says its a hybrid 'rig' she and Souda made!" Taka smiled "Are you joining us?"  
"Sure...if its ok..." Crystal said, shaking out of her thoughts, her question met with a chorus of yeses  
Kyo gave a small smile as she watched them make plans; as if something was confirmed

A web...no she wasn't in a web, they just, were being nice  
that string attached two people, Taka and Mondo...right?  
still...she felt...no, she was just happy that's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a set up chapter for one of the larger reveals in the story (I'm sure you can figure it out which noting the event about to happen) I'll get to the team try outs soon, but the flow of the story calls for this situation first. Plus it starts building other plot points that are coming up (oh and don't worry, I didn't forget that cop, he'll pop up once I get a few things set up)


	15. Flashing your secrets for the world to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one makes mention of Trans as well as Chihiro's secret from chapter 2. So I tried to handle it as tactfully as I could, and I felt an accident was the best way to start it, since them just coming out and saying it felt way too awkward honestly. I should point out Crystal tends to go by the 'if that's the pronoun they want that is what they are' route and yes she does go to 'trans' right away...but that isn't how the secret is handled in game, so that's your warning about how I deal with it here

Chi's room was covered in posters about programing, space, and a few movie and televsion posters; Crystal couldn't help but smile at that. By the window was a telescope along with a laptop plugged in and showing what looked like a programing project that was going through some automated tests. In the middle of the room...the rig...but it seemed to be missing something...  
"Hey Chi...about the rig..." Crystal started  
"Oh I can't saything yet, not until the others are here!" Chi smiled  
"Right..." Crystal gave a strange look as she put down some of the snacks and drinks she brought  
"I'm so excited, I want to test this so badly, I've all ready done some programming on it but I think only Taka would want to watch that" Chi laughed  
"I'm just shocked I got here before him..." Crystal shrugged  
"Well he did have some students in detention today...so..." Chi said shyly  
"I figured, and I bet Mondo is waiting for his prince charming, or in there with him" Crystal joked, sticking out her tougne  
Chi laughed as the doorbell buzzed "AH! that must be them" as they ran to the door to answer it  
"Fujisaka! We apologize for being late, a few of the usual students were rather...anxious...today" The hall monitor bowed as he said this while Mondo shook his head chuckling  
"Oh its no problem, Crystal is all ready here so all we need to do is wait for Leon" Chi grinned as they said this  
"Wonderful!" Taka seemed to beam as he said this  
"Hey guys...ready to see what this thing can do?" Crystal smiled, she always found Taka's smile infectious for some reason  
"Yeah, even brought a few games to break this baby in!" Mondo grinned  
"Mondo, clearly this is a machine meant for Chihiro's programing and studies!" Taka protested  
"Or its for both work and play" Crystal pointed out "Chi mentioned she all ready tested it for programming and said it works fine.." Crystal was still unsure...there was something missing  
"YO! ANYONE HOME!?" yelled a voice from the still open door  
"LEON, YOUR LATE!" Taka shouted back  
"Hey had to practice, I tried to ditch out as fast as I could!" Leon said spreading his arms  
"Well as long as you were practicing then I suppose its ok.." Taka started before hearing the word 'ditch' "WHAT?! YOU SHOULDN'T TRY AND GET OUT OF YOUR DUTIES FOR A SOCIAL EVENT!"

Crystal and Chi did everything they could to hold in their giggles while the two argued. Mondo just flopped on the bed and examined the machine "Uh...don't you need a monitor to work this thing?" Finally, someone other then Crystal noticed the problem...

"Oh that's the best part, watch this!" Chi pressed a button and the television turned on to show a log in screen for the computer. "See, the TV is the monitor! Pretty cool right?"  
"NICE!" Crystal cheered  
"So what should we try first, I know programming works great but I want to make sure everything else runs right" Chi said  
"Perhaps some homework" Taka suggested "We do have that report in history due in two weeks"  
"The one you all ready finished" Leon joked  
"Actually I got it done too..." Crystal shrugged "Well except for some editing here and there, I had the teacher look it over..."  
"Actually I did that too..." Chi said "I was thinking something more intenseive  
"Oh?" Taka seemed confused  
"Like a game I think, or a movie" Chi suggested  
"Hell maybe some surfing to see how this thing does on the internet, maybe a wiki crawl" Crystal added  
"Yeah, those are fun! but lets save that till later, those can last longer then most games" Chi joked  
"Perhaps we should start with a movie then, I found this lovely documentry the other day..." Taka started  
"No way, I got this..." Mondo pulled out what was the latest hi def horror game out  
"Oh yeah, I heard about this, supposed to be nasty" Leon grinned  
"Is it another 'horror' movie?" Taka didn't seem impressed  
"More a horror game...so we're the victims in this case" Crystal said "Noting how good the game is supposed to be, it should be a good test" 

That was that, Mondo put in the game and let Chi set it up while Taka, Crystal and Leon set up both the snacks and where everyone was going to sit. "So, who's playing first?" Crystal asked  
"It's Fujisaka-san's computer, so she plays first!" Taka pointed out  
"Right, just let me get the rest of the wires..." Chi said as they ran to get them, promptly tripping over Leon as he stretched his leg out at that same moment "AH!" as Chi went head over heels, and flashing everyone...

"OH S-s-orry..." Chi pick themselves up...but the damage was done...  
"Ummm its ok Chi" Crystal tried to hide it but she saw everything...  
"SHIT SORRY!" Leon paniced before looking at Crystal..."OK YOU DIDN'T SEE A THING"  
"See...what?" Crystal was confused, yeah she saw something but...  
"Not helping Leon..." Mondo sighed  
"Leon its ok..." Chi started  
Taka seemed to be shocked speechless  
At this point everyone seemed to be talking about something all at once, and is centered around Crystal seeing something...it was pure panic and really, there was no reason for it; she didn't see anything weird...right  
at this point Crystal had to speak up  
"OK WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING HELL IS UP!?" she finally yelled "Ok Chi tripped and flashed everyone, big deal, it happens but why the whole show of what I did and didn't see, doesn't change a damn thing, Chi's a girl no matter what right?" That got a few more confused looks "errr...am I missing something?"  
"Ummm...so you did see?" Chi seemed nervous  
"Not intentially...but yeah, but hey its not a big deal right..." Crystal said  
Taka put his hand on her shoulder "Crystal-kun...Chihiro is...not a girl you realize..."  
"TAKA! If Chi says she's a girl, she's..." Taka cut Crystal off "No...I understand what you are thinking but..."  
"Let me Taka" Chi started "But Crystal first you have to promise, I'm the only one who can say anything about this to others" Crystal nodded "Sure, I'm guessing everyone else here knows what this is..."  
The other three boys gave a solome nod as Chi started "See, I'm a boy, but...I was always seen as weak...I never even looked like a boy" Crystal seemed to growl at this statement; wanting to pound whoever said that; Chi continued "So I decided to dress up as a girl to try and deflect some of the teasing, but I felt...weak for running away. So eventually I decided enough was enough! I told Mondo my secret first, because I admired how strong he was...he was shocked at first but eventually we started training together" Crystal nodded "I'm guessing due to how close you four are, eventually Taka and Leon found out" Crystal said "And you want to keep this underwraps until you feel ready" Crystal added, everyone nodded  
"We all have our secrets, and we keep them here!" Mondo stated strongly "So don't tell a soul about this!"  
"I promise, if I slip ONCE! shove pool balls down my throat!" Crystal gave a serious look as she said this "But the fact you were able to find away around the torment and now want to become stronger is a pretty damn good sign you are not weak Chi!" she added smiling  
"Thanks" Chi chirpped  
There seemed to be a wave of relief as this was said; as if a test was passed with flying colors. Crystal sat on the bed; waiting for the controlers so they could play that game all ready. Taka sat next to her, keep his posture perfect as he did "I am glad you are ok with all this...I'll...admit we haven't told you everything yet...so I am sorry we have secrets from you..." He seemed hesitant, Crystal put up her hand "Dude, you've only known me for two months...not even that long, its fine" She smiled "I don't expect to know everything about you even at the end of the year"  
"Good to know" Mondo joked; ruffling Crystal's hair before flopping back on the bed next to Taka, and pulling Taka down "HEY!" was all the prefect could shout before getting a mouthfull of Mondo's lips  
"Would this be a bad time to point out that is technically PDA?" Leon joked, earning a kick from Mondo "That's a yes" Chi laughed, Crystal joined in "more like a 'shut the hell up before I strangle you with my boyfriend's armband'" she said grinning  
Taka finally pulled free, and while smiling said "He's not wrong, due to the number of people in here..." Taka started while everyone laughed as Mondo blushed "Babe, I don't think they care..." Mondo started  
"So are we invited to the wedding or do we have to crash it?" Crystal joked earning two pillows thrown at her head "AUGH!" she fake screamed as she howled with laughter  
"So can we play or not?" Leon said, looking like that one kid that couldn't wait for recess in elementry school. 

Once everything was finally set up, Chi was the first to play the game. The rest watched like a horror movie, though they had more control. At one point there was...something...in the darkness of the game world that nobody wanted to meet. Once it finally decided to 'introduce' itself, everyone jumped and laughed nervously, well almost everyone...  
"Hmph, so whose turn is it now?" Taka asked, more annoyed with the creature on screen than afraid  
"Ok really man? That didn't make you jump?" Leon huffed  
"Hey, why don't you give it a try bro" Mondo suggested  
"Yeah, your turn Taka" Chi added

The prefect took the controller, and after practicing with the controls a bit, began to play. At first he still seemed as unphased as when he watched movies, but soon, as he got further into the level, he began to tense up a bit. "Hmmmm..." He seemed to be listening and watching everything for a wrong movement, an important item, something...  
He did manage to make it further then Chi, but soon..."AHHH!" Everyone was more frightened by the jump Taka did than the new creature that appeared on the screen. A few tears seemed to be in Taka's eyes as he caught his breath  
"You ok?" Crystal asked, while Mondo just held his other half  
"I'm...I'm fine, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Taka huffed  
"I don't think I wanna know" Leon cringed  
"Looks like that was a scripted death too..." Crystal added "So do you want to continue or..." She looked at Taka's hands, they were shaking  
"Why..don't you try Crystal-kun" Taka said "at least until my hands steady themselves" He bowed a bit "I'm sorry for the rather gross display of cowardace"  
"Kyoudia...that's the point of the game...." Mondo reminded "We're supposed to freak out"

The night coninuted with the five switching control as one died or got too freaked out to continue until they finally saw the ending...  
"Well...that happened..." Crystal joked  
"So what now?" Leon asked "we tested this thing as a game machine, what else is there?"  
"Let's do that wiki crawl Crystal suggested...something to calm us down..." Chi was still huffing and puffing from fear  
"Yeah, plus it could count as studying..." Crystal smiled, this caught Taka's attention  
"How is this 'wiki crawl' a study session..." He put his hand to his chin, thoughtful  
"Never been on one huh?" Crystal joked "here we'll show, just think of a random word and we'll start there"  
Mondo didn't even hesitate when she said this "Motorcycle!" He roared laughing

From there they started the crawl, studying and reading each page while looking for the next link to explore. Eventually things started to get strange, granted they were smart enough to write down what articals they went to; mainly to avoid duplication for the most part. Some of the articals ended up being more horrifying than the game though. Before long it was late, long past the time most of them would have been asleep...  
"Well, I learned something today" Leon joked  
"I'm sure you learned plenty with those articals..." Taka started  
"I learned horror games freak you out!" Leon laughed, earning a sharp glare from bright red eyes  
"And we should sleep..geez 4am all ready, I'm gonna be up in an hour!" Crystal yawned  
"I warned you about crawls..." Chi joked  
"Hmmm I don't believe there are class tommorrow though...due to an accident in one of the science labs" Taka thought as he seemed to be skimming through his E-book "AH yes nobody was hurt but they will have to delay classes a day, so we can rest at least" Taka said thoughtfully "PE is still on though so don't be late everyone!"  
"Good, I get up early but I usally get more then an hour of sleep, and I don't do well on less then six hours" Crystal said "I think last time I almost commited manslaughter" she added jokingly  
"Almost..." Mondo questioned  
"My uncle stopped me" Crystal joked before grabbing her things "Night everyone, see ya later" She began to head out

She had a big smile on her face  
They really trusted her that much?  
With that big a secret  
She figured they had others but still  
it was nice to have friends like them  
espeically...eh nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah had to deal with that secret now, I hope I did well with it, considering; and yes around others outside the central five Chi will still be called she in dialogue; mainly due to the promise everyone made. Yes Leon does know (I figured it would be easier to have Leon there, so I finally decided on that one) I should add that if Chi was actually trans, Taka would have left the whole thing alone as Crystal was being respectful. As for the idea of the horror game; well Charlotte M is to thank for the idea after the movie chapter. Yeah Taka got a bit startled, but he's fine! The wiki crawl I figured would be a funny idea in general, and something that might come up later for fun too. 
> 
> As to why Taka seems less 'hard' about recreation; well the others have been kind of nudging him to do these things, and in return (as you'll see at some point I hope) they have to study and work hard with him; seems to work for everyone in the long run (though Taka is still not fond of video games for the most part.)


	16. Killing it on the Rec Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Syo had to show up sometime. Here she is for tryouts...poor Crystal, plus Syo seems to see something nobody else does....but what?

Crystal sat in the rec room after checking and double checking the table. She was waiting for people when the Fuyuhiko walked in "So try outs today huh?" He asked, sitting down  
"Yeah..." Crystal said "I'm a little nervous honestly..."  
"Hey it's a big job, hell first team of its kind here" Fuyuhiko said, looking away  
"Yeah, Nekomaru is counting on me" Crystal watching the door "Hey I never caught your talent"  
"Heh, promise not to freak out?" Fuyuhiko half joked; earning a confused nod from Crystal "Yakuza" was all the blonde boy had to say  
"Seriously?" Crystal raised an eyebrow "That....makes you pretty damn scary"  
"Don't worry, just don't piss me off and you're fine" He flashed an evil grin as he said this, Crystal chuckled a bit  
"Got it, granted I don't go out of my way to piss people off" She leaned back "More I get pissed of and my temper gets the better of me"  
"So that's how you ended up beating Togami in a pool hall challenge?" Fuyuhiko joked  
"He was messing with Taka..." Crystal looked away "Nobody fucks with my friends"  
"I can get behind that" the gangster nodded "bet you had to scout him though right?"  
"Yeah, but that's different, he is the second best in the school as far as I know, so make sense right?" Crystal leaned back a bit

Heavy footsteps could be heard and two more entered the room "YO CRYS! How's setup going?" Nekomaru boomed happily as Taka was right behind him, setting up the various pieces of paperwork they would need for today  
"Not bad..." Crystal said "Just making sure the felt on this table doesn't ride up, the balls and cues look in good condition, and one of our potential players is already here" She said pointing to the yakuza  
"Yo" the blonde boy said as he waved his hand  
"AH on time as usual, excellent!" Taka smiled; earning a chuckle from the gangster  
"So you doing all the busy work again Taka" Fuyuhiko joked  
"Well of course, and this is even more exciting as not only as my duty as the head of the public morals and school committee but as a friend to the team captain!..." Taka started  
"You got him started this time" Nekomaru pointed at Fuyuhiko "Now we got a speech to go with everything else" he laughed, almost shaking the room

 

The second of the three scouted persons came in with her servant "I see we haven't missed anything" She said coolly "though I am...unsure on why I have to try out..." she seemed a bit offended  
"My idea" Crystal said calmly "I just want to see the level I'm dealing with" she folded her arms as she said this "The only one who doesn't really have to is Togami, but that's only because I played him all ready"  
"Ah yes, that match is rather infamous now..." Celes mused "Even the fact you were annoyed at a table flaw even though you had the game either way" She snickered  
"Hey, I want my opponents to have a fair shake" Crystal pointed out  
"Sounds fair to me" Fuyuhiko added "What's the point in winning if the other side gets screwed over? Not worth it, give me a fucking fight any day!"  
"Hmph I'll agree with that!" Hifumi puffed "Also good to see you again Crystal-domo"  
Crystal just smiled at the conversation "Good to see you too Hifumi!" She started to set up "Let's hope this goes well today..."  
"It should, you've worked hard on this since Nekomaru called you about it a two weeks ago!" Taka had an almost joyus tone to his voice  
"personally I say any victory is a good one" Celes muttered to herself, earning a sharp glance from the newest room occupant  
"Personally I prefer a challenge, keeps things...interesting" The taller blonde strolled in  
"Huh? seriously did not expect to see you, since you kind of are on the team, I saw what you can do" Crystal pointed out  
"I'm not without my honor, I intend to try out like the rest" Togami sat as he waited for others to arrive  
Crystal nodded at the statement "I understand; push comes to shove you do fight fair, I'll give you that"   
"Hmph, either way if we get the right people, the rewards will be wonderful" Celes chuckled

Crystal began setting up the table proper as other people came in, either to watch or to try out

"Yo Crys, I'm ready to show my stuff!" Leon boomed as he walked in  
"Remember what I said about the team Leon, I'm not going easy on you, friend or no" Crystal reminded  
"Can't be any worse than baseball" Leon joked

Others stood around, making sure to not overcrowd the room when another familiar face entered the room, nervously looking around muttering something about 'letting her talk someone into writing a note for her...' or something like that...

"Toko? Didn't know you had an interest in..." Crystal started  
"S-shut up!" Toko demanded "I'm only here to c-cheer for m-master..." this earned an eyeroll from Togami  
"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" he snarked  
Toko seemed to ignore the commented while still somewhat growling at Crystal "I'm also here b-because of her..." she stated  
"Her? Her who?" Crystal looked around; only to see a bunch of nervous faces "Am...I missing something?"  
"T-Toko, you can't be serious?" Taka seemed less afraid than everyone else but still...he was unsure  
"Y-yes I know its strange but..." Toko started "S-she got Akane to write me a note saying she w-wanted to do this..."  
"This is not gonna end well" Leon sounded like he was shaking  
"Who is everyone talking about..." Before anyone could answer Crystal...Toko sneezed

"KHEAHAHAHAHAH!" Was the first noise 'Toko' made before looking at Crystal "So is this were the tryouts are or did lil miss gloom get it wrong?" She said, her tongue sticking out of her mouth like a snake's  
"you mean for the billiards team...yeah it is...ummm what just happened?" Crystal tilted her head at the 180 Toko did on her personality  
"Oh yeah, haven't met you yet...names Syo, gloomerella's better half" She said followed by that mad cackle she made before  
"Oh...I see..." Crystal registered that this was a 'split personality' pretty much but...why was everyone so nervous  
"Great...just what we need..." Togami groused; which was not his best move  
Syo gasped as she saw Togami "OH MASTER! Are you the captain, can I be your first mate?" She swooned  
"Ummm actually I'm the captain, Crystal Bellworth, SHSL pool player" Crystal was somehow less surprised that this side of Toko had a thing for Togami too  
"Oh yeah, I heard you beat master in a game..." she pulled out a pair of scissors as she said this "DID YOU CHEAT? NOBODY BEATS MASTER!" Crystal stepped back  
"FUCK NO!" Crystal yelled "I won fair and square; well ok the table cheated by being cheap but I sure as hell didn't"  
"Enough Syo" Togami ordered "She won, no tricks"  
This seemed to tame Syo for a minute "So are we playing by midnight rules? ohh I hope we are" Crystal recoiled, along with most of the room "What what what?"  
"Midnight rules will get us banned from tournies...along with trying to kill people with scissors" Crystal barked "If you even want a chance to try out missy, you will not try and get people naked or dead OK?"   
"Awww, all ready getting huffy?" Syo mocked  
Crystal facepalmed...the hell was going on? Taka walked over, seeing the now exasperated pool player and pulled her to one side  
"Crystal...do you know the story of the killer that is known as genocider Syo, or genocide jack in the US I believe?" he said thoughtfully  
"Yeah, it's some insane urban legend...why?" Crystal was a little surprised that was getting brought up  
"Well...you've just met her" Taka said matter of factly "Though as long as she's here she cannot actually kill anyone, otherwise both her and Toko have charges brought up against them" Taka watched as Syo tried to look 'sexy' on the pool table, cackling all the while  
"Are you kidding me?!" Crystal hissed "I guess it's because of Toko's talent but...can't they keep her more at bay?"  
Taka shook his head sadly "We are lucky she's under this much control..."  
"Well if she hurts you or anyone else I care about I'm shoving a pool cue up her..."  
"I HEARD THAT!" Syo yelled "I dare you to try!"  
"Crystal...it's ok...we'll be fine, I promise" Taka assured her  
"All right..." with a sigh she walked over and stood in front of the crowd "ALL RIGHT FOLKS IF YOU AREN'T HELPING OUT OR TRYING OUT GET OUT!" she barked "REC ROOM DOESN'T HAVE THE ROOM FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

Once the room cleared out, Crystal took a look at the sheet, only a few people there, so this would be a small team. "OK TOGAMI LET'S GET YOU DONE FIRST! SYO GET YOUR ASS OFF THE TABLE!"   
"AWWW am I too much of a distraction? Oh maybe you want this...TOO BAD!" Syo cackled  
"No...your butt is blocking the pockets...can't really play without them" Crystal sighed...this was off to a roaring start  
"Fine" Syo lept off the table, flopping onto a chair "So Taka, she a new cutie for you to play with or are you and Mondo still a thing" She began to drool as she said this  
"No flirting with the guy helping with the paperwork!" Crystal yelled...more annoyed than she should be "Anyway; we play two rounds of pool so I get a feel for how you play, one where I go first and one where you go first, same goes for everyone else here" Crystal grabbed some cues "We'll use the school cues for the sake of fairness, the rounds will also be recorded so I can double check your skill and what you need to work on" she pointed to the camera set up just over the pool table "any questions?"  
"Yeah, are you sure you want to let Genocider try out?" Leon asked  
"Anyone who signs up gets a fair shot, even Syo" Crystal turned to Togami "All right, ready to begin?"

Togami only gave a curt nod as they began the first of two games The result was the same as last time, though the game was slightly more even; Crystal nodded and re-racked the balls, beginning the second game. Once again she was the victor, but she had the information she needed  
"Ok, who wants next game?" She yelled as she reset the table again; this time Fuyuhiko stepped up...

The games continued as Taka and Nekomaru took notes and Crystal tested everyone, ending in the loud and rather boisterous Syo

"So its down to you and me; a battle for the ages; yes..yes..." Syo smirked   
"This is a tryout, not a battle Syo, I'm just seeing how you play" Crystal reminded  
"Awww...its more fun my way" Syo pouted

The game began; the only sound besides the balls clacking and steps being taken was Taka's voice as he gave a sigh and spoke "Forgive me but I need to run out and another pen, this one seems to have dried out!" Taka sounded annoyed as he said this  
"All right, we'll wait on game two while you grab one" Crystal smiled  
"Hurry back! I want to see how this ends" Syo chided  
Taka hurried as everyone watched him leave the room, Crystal reset the table as Syo leaned in, almost grinning as she did  
"So....do you prefer Taka or Mondo?" She finally asked; causing Crystal to jump back a bit  
"WHA?!" Was all she could say "What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on, everyone saw how you were checking out Taka's cute little butt as he walked out!" Syo laughed  
"Syo lay off!" Fuyuhiko shouted "She wasn't doing anything"  
"Oh please" Syo laughed "So..." she looked at Crystal expectantly  
"Back off Syo, she doesn't have to answer" Leon defended  
"Syo, they are my friends, I'm not trying to date them" Crystal stood firm as she said this  
"Oh...well well I think you want both then" Syo smirked  
"HUH!?" Crystal felt...nervous...why?  
"Pu-lease I can see it" Syo grinned "You want to be the meat in that sandwich!" Syo began to giggle with joy as she said this "You see those two and thing 'I want in' so badly you melt..."   
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Crystal roared   
"SYO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nekomaru added "ONE MORE CRACK LIKE THAT AND YOU'RE OUT!"  
"Ok, Ok" Syo sighed

Finally Taka returned; and the second game finished, much to Crystal's relief

"ALL RIGHT! RIGHT NOW YOU ALL SEEM LIKE YOU ARE ON THE TEAM BUT GOTTA REVIEW THE VIDEO AND MAKE SURE!" Crystal said "RESULTS WILL BE POSTED HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" she added

with that everyone left, talking amongst themselves about how they played, along with what Syo had said. Crystal sat for a second as Leon walked up to her  
"Ignore Syo, she's kind of a perv at times" Leon leaned back in the chair opposite of Crystal, while Taka stood behind him  
"Did she say something to Crystal?" Taka asked  
"Nothing we couldn't handle, don't worry man" Leon said; seeing the head shake Crystal was doing as if to say 'don't bring him into this'  
"All right...but if you need me I can help" Taka said, biting his lip  
"I know..." Crystal said "Eh I should head up to my room for a bit, I'm a bit tired and I have to watch those tapes soon" She added as she jogged off

Why did those words hit her so hard?  
Did Syo know something she didn't?  
Damn it she had to sleep on it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to sort of use both versions of Syo's name, Syo being the real/japanese name while in the states the game got changed to Jack because America Yeah Its starting to become kind of clear, Crystal is growing a double crush on Taka and Mondo...granted she doesn't know it herself, she just sees herself as a friend. Yes this story will have polyamory; I warned about that in the tags! I might do a chapter in a pool competition soon, along with a few ties back to Crystal's home town, but right now things are pretty much focused on relationships. Also I hope I got Syo right...she was fun to write for though; as for who tried out, I actually did some research, turns out Hifumi and Syo play along with Celes and Togami, so I figured it would be fun to have them pop up here anyways...as for the DID Toko/Syo has, please let me know how to handle it respectfully if I haven't, I'm not used to writing character with two brains in one body basically so yeah help is always welcome


	17. All's Festive in Love and Fairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured a small look into Crystal's fears and some fluff was in order today, this is pretty much the chapter that sets up both Junko and the next plot idea I have for the story (which I hope will be the one to break open a few floodgates)

Crystal was walking out of the gym after reviewing the video from the tryouts, seemed like everyone made the team, which was nice, but now she had to prepare for being a team captain. She was walking around campus, preparing herself mentally for the tasks ahead of her Her uncle would be proud of her, she'd had come far from the loner she was in the past...who almost went to jail; but still... She didn't want to go home really, as bad as that made her feel; she had friends here, she was actually happy here! Who would have thought some weird as fuck school in Japan would have what she needed all along? She hadn't spoken to her uncle in a while really...more due to she was afraid of who else would be listening. She hated her home town, out right hated it. If she could get away with it she would burn it to the ground; it was a festering pool of racial, sexual, physical and mental bias and abuse! If you didn't fit in, you were shunned and she refused to fit into such a shitty mold! Here she saw people who actually had something, even the worst here was nothing compared to the 'best' back home when it came to horrible personalities. Really the pool hall and her uncle were the only things keeping her there at all; otherwise she'd have taken the money she won in the past, packed her bags and never looked back. Granted she had done 2 of the three things, she still had to look back, once she graduated she would be forced to return for a time...unless they started a college program here somehow, that'd be nice. She'd be there will bells on! Hell she had a feeling most of her friends would be too; she sat on a bench as she thought this, sighing. She didn't want to go home...she didn't want to leave...Hell she was willing to skip the major holidays just to stay here longer! She was allowed to stay in her dorm during breaks, so that was fine; but...in a few short years she wouldn't have a choice...she felt herself growling at that thought...it wasn't fair! This was supposed to be a punishment but instead it was a blessing and now she was worried about losing it! She held her head in her hands as she worried about the future;

A familiar voice snapped her back to reality: "CRYSTAL!" It was Mondo, and he seemed pretty happy "Yo, what's got you so upset?" he seemed confused when he saw the look on her face  
"Oh...just thinking, sorry" Crystal brushed off "What's up?"  
"Heh there's a festival in town, and its me 'nd Taka's anniversary soon!" Mondo cheered "So I'm thinking of getting everyone to go town and set up a huge romantic surprise for Kyoudia!"  
"Sounds amazing!" Crystal smiled "But how are you going to set it up?"  
"Well...I need your help; I need you to keep Taka busy while I set things up" Mondo admitted  
"Me?" Crystal was a little surprised "Why not Chi or Leon?"  
"Chi's gotta set up all the 'flags' he calls them and Leon has to help me with some of the heavy lifting" Mondo explained "Besides you and Taka have gotten pretty damn close!" he smiled  
"Well...I guess" Crystal said "So what do I need to do?"  
"Anything, just keep him away from the cafeteria until 4pm tomorrow ok?" Mondo explained  
"Right, that shouldn't be too hard" Crystal said "Just have to get him to study until the right time..."  
"Good luck!" Mondo cheered, a big grin on his face, and once again that fang flashing  
"Oh to help me distract him, send him and me a text in the morning saying we can't see you till 4pm, for whatever reason" Crystal said "I've seen breakups happen without this set up, usually I'd be laughing my ass off at them, but I like you so"  
"Got it, good thinking" Mondo laughed

 

The next day Crystal was greeted at the door by a very happy Taka as usual. It was a saturday so there weren't really any classes, but he seemed excited!

"CRYSTAL KUN ISN'T TODAY A WONDERFUL DAY!" he boomed  
"You're in a good mood today!" Crystal smiled  
"Ah yes, today is our first anniversary!" Taka exclaimed "I have a feeling Mondo has a big surprise for me; granted I have yet to see him"  
"I'm sure he'll show up, he wouldn't forget something like this" Crystal said; on cue her phone buzzed

Born to be wild!  
werebiker: yo, got caught up in something with my bike and souda, let Taka know I'll meet him in the cafeteria at 4!

Crystal showed the text to Taka "Ah, hmmm bad timing but these things happen" Taka said more calmly "Besides I know that means his bike will be much safer to ride; not that it's ever going to be completely safe" Taka started as Crystal laughed  
"Come on man, let's go for a walk!" She said "I saw a nice little cafe nearby I've been meaning to try.." she smiled  
"Ah a lovely idea for breakfast, shame I can't even find Chi or Leon anywhere this morning either" Taka said "It would be a lovely way to spend the morning though" his smile seemed to brighten the room as he said this

 

Crystal couldn't help but smile, seeing how happy and cheery Taka was today. She even learned of the great sauna challenge that cemented the two of them as friends, brothers and lovers Crystal laughed at the story as Taka regaled it to her with dramatic flair. She wasn't all that shocked those two started at each other's throats; after all they seemed to be polar opposites; yet here she was, listening to how they finally figured out they belonged together. She laughed at the awkward first dates and the more successful later ones; as well as sympathized with how both were afraid to tell their families about the situation. She just enjoyed this...hell it was great to see two genuine people actually get together and happy. 

"AH look at the time, we'll be here all day; and I need to get Mondo's gift!" Taka said, looking at his watch "Crystal will you come with me?" Crystal nodded

Taka went to put some money down for the breakfast when Crystal stopped him "Consider this my gift for this day; ok" She knew Taka didn't like it when people treated him all the time, she had a feeling it had to do with his past, but she was happy to, she liked him after all.  
"Crystal you don't..." Crystal put up her hand  
"It's ok, you're my friend...besides you do enough for me all the time" she smiled; this seemed to settle the matter  
"Hmph...Let's GO!" Taka boomed, smiling wide

The shop was one of those general gift shops with something for everyone; if they had the money that is... Crystal looked at some of the oddities they had, normal kitsch for the most part. Taka seemed to have a very specific thing in mind, as he was talking to the shop keeper about said item. Crystal just wandered for a moment or two as she killed time while the guy took his sweet time...until she heard the man mutter  
"I hope nobody finds out I'm serving an Ishimaru..." oh this lard ass said the wrong thing...  
Her hackles were up...she knew WHY the guy said what he did, but a customer is a fucking customer right? Plus it was shitty enough Taka had to feel like he bore the brunt of the abuse and thought that was ok, no way in hell that was gonna fly with her. Guy was lucky Mondo wasn't around...

"Hey!" She said as the man turned  
"Oh can I help you miss?" he asked, changing his tone very quickly  
"Don't 'can you help me' buster...I heard what you muttered" Crystal folded her arms, giving a dark look  
"Oh...well its just that..." The man sputtered; was this woman serious?  
"That you are gonna judge someone by a name? by a crime someone else committed...yeah not flying with me pal" Crystal was careful Taka didn't hear this...he was thankfully distracted by a display on the other side of the store  
"Oh but you don't understand...you see Ishimarus..." The man tried to defend  
"I don't care" Crystal barked "I know the story, trust me I already dealt with one person who tried that with me, don't make me add you to the list" she snarled  
"Oh...I..." the man was a little freaked, who was this girl and why did she seem so scary?  
"Just give him service with a smile, it's a special day for him and as his friend I'm gonna make sure of it!" she gave a sharp look...oh she was telling Mondo this one when she got back, he'd get a laugh outta this  
"y-yes ma'am" The shop keeper sputtered "but really you shouldn't be friends with them...they'll..."  
"Look, if you are trying to say I shouldn't be friends because of family honor, wrong tree to bark up" Crystal sighed "I'm American for one, so that whole thing isn't really in my culture to begin with and 2. I've known him long enough to say he is worth being friends with; trust me" she decided to leave out the detail of 'three; I'm an outcast too so yeah...'

The man gave up, giving Taka the best service he could muster, all under a pair of watchful eyes. Taka seemed to beam as he got the gift and began walking back to the school "We'll need to put this in a safe place until later today!" Taka seemed to gleam with an idea "How about my room?" he thought out loud  
"Sounds like a plan...I haven't seen your dorm yet" Crystal joked  
"Ah...yes...forgive me I don't normally have girls...in..." Taka seemed nervous  
"Dude I was kidding, you don't have to invite me in" Crystal said, trying to calm him  
"No, its ok, we've known each other long enough, besides I've seen yours enough times!" Taka smiled "Perhaps some tea while we figure out what to do with the rest of the day"  
"That...sounds nice actually" Crystal smiled as they walked a back together

werebiker: how's the distraction?  
poolgirl: going good so far, hows the 'bike'  
werebiker: almost done! I can't wait!

Crystal put her phone away as Taka opened his door. The room was full of Japanese calligraphy, kendo training items and charts, graphs and everything someone would need to run a country. There were also three maps on the wall, America, Novliescia and Japan. A globe sat in the middle of the room, and a computer along with various writing equipment sat on his desk.  
"You know, this is about what I expected" Crystal joked  
Taka only laughed as he made tea with an electric kettle he kept nearby. Crystal was happy to spend the extra time with Taka, but she knew her job for Mondo's sake; 2:30pm...hour and a half to go. The walk to town and back did take a chunk out of the day at least...  
"Oh Crystal, I have a favor to ask you" Taka said "I need you to carry Mondo's gift until later today, I intend to take him to a festival that is happening today and give it to him there" He said  
"Ok, that's not hard" Crystal smiled, sipping the tea "Just let me know when you want it to give to him" she looked over the small thing carefully; it was a statue of a maltese dog, it seemed to be covered in mother of pearl with crystal eyes; no bigger than the palm of Crystal's hand. Take took out a small box, some tissue paper and some wrapping paper and ribbon  
"Thank you Crystal, I feel your bag would be a safer place than my pockets..." Taka said as he took the dog from Crystal's hand and began to carefully wrap it, sipping his tea every once in awhile as he did.   
"Guess I should stick nearby then" Crystal joked "Well unless you two want to sneak off and..."  
"CRYSTAL!" Taka gave a shocked look as Crystal began to howl with laughter  
"Calm down man, I'm just having some fun" She grinned, Taka shook his head  
"Between you and Mondo I'm surprised I haven't slipped and made a joke like that yet" He sighed, trying to hide his smile  
"What about Leon?" Crystal asked  
"He...has yet to master the subtly of those jokes" Taka laughed  
"Ah, gotcha" Crystal nodded

3:55pm rolled around, along with a text from Mondo  
werebiker: get taka down here asap ok? I'll get the ball rolling...

Kyoudia: YO BABE! Wanna meet up with me for dinner, bring Crystal...I got something to show her

"Oh seems Mondo wants us to join him for dinner now, I guess whatever he and Souda were doing is finished" Taka smiled, putting his phone away  
"Good, we can get him to the festival then" Crystal joked  
"Yes, it should be starting soon, around five I think..." Taka pondered  
"Let's go then!" Taka beamed; grabbing Crystal by the arm

"HA THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Mondo shouted as he ran up and hugged Taka tight. Taka returned the gesture and laughed loud and strong as he did. Crystal smiled watching this, somethinga bout thsoe two kept making her so happy... it was kind of scary really...she wasn't used to this feeling really. Still she was glad to see those two just laughing and hugging  
"BRO WE HAVE TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL TONIGHT!" both managed to boom at the same time; earning pure hysterics from Crystal  
"Ladies and gents, we broke the sound barrier with shouting I think" She managed to wheeze out  
"Hey, can we help it if today's a special day?" Mondo grinned  
"I stand by the statement" Crystal defended, a big toothy grin on her face  
"So let's get going!" Mondo smiled "Oh, I think we have some friends waiting for us, they just happen to be going as well" Mondo added  
"Oh?" Taka seemed to be thinking "Bro what are you up to?" Taka smirked  
"That's a surprise" Mondo winked

At the gate, it seemed like the whole of classes 77 and 78 were there, smiling and waiting on the happy couple. Taka was more than surprised when he saw everyone there, Mondo beamed with pride as he saw this, his plan was working! Crystal had to admit, this was pretty damn impressive so far as the whole crowed cheered "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

This was only the beginning, though first it was time to have some fun at the festival. Rides, games, food...it had everything anyone would expect as everyone began to walk around enjoying what the fairgrounds had to offer. The quintet, along with a few other students, went to the tunnel of love as their first ride.  
"Shall we?" Taka asked, looking more like a prince as he asked this, Mondo laughed  
"Sure, why not?" He smiled  
Crystal watched as the two lovebirds went into the giant swan to go forth into the tunnel. She felt a little lonely on the shore but as other couples entered a girl with wild looking pigtails poked her on the shoulder  
"Hey, wanna go on the ride and make fun of all the sappy shit?" she said, sounding like a heavy metal rock girl. Junko...Crystal knew she was the fashionista, and known for being easily bored, and very good at making her own fun.  
"Eh, why not, better then sitting up here like a sad sack" Crystal shrugged "but why not go with your sister?" she tilted her head as she asked this  
"Eh, Murkro is busy at the shooting galleries, she's determined to win a pink bunny thing" Junko laughed while sounding almost bored "So ya in poolgirl"  
"Lets go!" Crystal laughed, they were far enough behind the happy couple that she wasn't worried about ruining their moment

The tunnel wasn't as dark as the girls thought, though the backdrops and displays were even cheesier then either could have hoped for:  
"OH MY GOD! Do people even kiss like that?" Junko laughed  
"No..at least not without losing a few teeth from impact!" Crystal doubled over when she said this  
"Look at that one 'oh Imma kidnap you, so romantic' what the heck?!" Junko pulled off her cute voice as she said this  
"Oh how about the creepy stalker one over there" Crystal pointed "God I think half the girls in my highschool did that"  
"Even Toko doesn't do that, and she's crazy for Byakua" Junko laughed  
"No kidding..." Crystal saw the next one "Oh god the classic 'if I can't have you, nobody can!'"  
"Next the hero comes to save the fair maiden because she can't even knee the fucker in the balls" Junko snarked  
"No kidding, at least take off the heels and fucking run!" Crystal added  
The two girls continued to laugh and mock the rather idiotic scenes in the tunnel, howling with laughter when they finally exited; and becoming wittness to Mondo and Taka....occupying themselves  
"Ok now that is a romantic scene" Junko shouted  
"AMEN!" Crystal added, finally jarring the lovebirds out of their kiss  
"UH! yes of course that was lovely" Taka nervously brushed back his hair as he said this  
"Y-yeah, perfect babe, as usual" Mondo seemed to grow red as he said this  
"Calm down you two, compared to the stuff in the tunnel you guys are fine" Junko assured  
"Stuff in the tunnel?" Taka seemed to question that...  
"You guys were lip locked the whole time weren't you?" Crystal asked, trying not to laugh this time  
"Well..." Mondo rubbed the back of his neck as he said this  
"Trust me, you saved yourself an eyesore" Junko added "come on, let's see if Murkro won that rabbit yet"

The night wore on, well not so much wore as passed by quickly due to fun. Mondo and Taka seemed on top of the world, Crystal staying just close enough only so when the time was right, Taka could give his gift to Mondo. Granted the time for Mondo's big reveal was soon, just one more stop to make...the top of a huge hill, overlooking the park

"And now, the final show of the night" Mondo smiled  
"Ah I suppose I should get my surprise ready as well" Taka grinned  
"Right here!" Crystal handed the box over to Taka as the rest of the students gathered on the hill

Everyone waited for the big surprise; it felt like everyone was holding their breath in anticipation of the big reveal. Then the first firework went up...

This was the set up Souda and Chi had worked hard on, a huge fireworks display for Taka, something to show how much Mondo cared. All the hall monitor could do was weep tears of joy as he saw exactly how much he was loved. Crystal had to admit, she was impressed with the whole thing herself, this was one hell of a show. Taka gave his gift under the light of the explosions  
"It isn't as big, but I think you will enjoy it at least" Taka said shyly; holding Mondo's hand as he said this  
Mondo quickly unwrapped the gift, stopping when he saw what it was, and looked like he was going to burst with joy and tears himself "It..looks like Chuck..." Mondo looked at Taka "Its perfect, where did..."  
The two collapsed into a pile of laughing, tears, hugs and kisses as the show continued

This is how love was supposed to be  
These two deserved it  
Crystal couldn't help that warm feeling in her  
She knew this is what happiness looked like now  
And she wasn't going to ruin this for anything in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there is a festival around this time of year in japan but let's pretend it's a local thing. As for the shopkeeper thing, I wanted to show how badly the Ishimaru name would be treated at times. I should add that in this fic, Taka's dad isn't abusive or anything, hell he's happy his son is finally getting friends and even has some love in his life! This is also where I finally put in Junko, who isn't going despair, but she is a rabble rouser at times (It's Junko, she's gotta be a bit crazy) her relationship with her sister is better here too. Basically this is just a fun filler I had to write. Sometimes the plot bunnies attack and I let them win


	18. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invite, a study session, and a secret...halfway through her school year....Crystal finds how much she has gained; and how little she lost

"MEOW!" a loud voice came from behind Crystal in the locker room as she started to get ready to shower after running around in p.e  
"THE...IBUKI!" Crystal jumped seeing the horned girl behind her grinning   
"Hello!" Ibuki was as bouncy as ever as she held out a piece of paper "You're invited!" she had her tongue out and was almost bouncing as she said this  
"Invited?" Crystal took the paper, looking confused at the rocker girl  
The flyer read:

IBUKI INVITES YOU!  
SPECIAL SLEEPOVER EVENT!  
COME TO MIDOA'S DORM SATURDAY 9pm!  
MOVIES  
MUSIC  
GAMES  
MAKEOVERS  
FOOD  
AND NO SLEEP!  
BRING THIS PAPER  
YOUR PJS  
SNACKS  
AND ALL YOUR ENERGY!  
PS: NO BOYS

Crystal had to chuckle a bit...she'd never been to a sleepover before; then again she never got along with the girls in her school before either. Most of them were also all too happy to flaunt going to a party in her face, so there was that worry...

"So?" Ibuki asked  
"So..." Crystal was a bit confused by the question  
"ARE YOU COMING!?" the bouncing girl seemed eager to find out  
"Ummm..sure?" Crystal seemed confused "Though...I've...never been to a slumber party before..." She sheepishly said  
"NEVER?!" Ibuki seemed to panic over this "WE NEED TO FIX THIS, NO CHOICE YOU'RE COMING!" She demanded "BE THERE AT 9pm SHARP ON SATURDAY!"  
Crystal could only blink at this insane situation. Ibuki was a wild girl sure, happy as can be but this...well she was roped in now wasn't she?  
"Yeah I guess so" Crystal shrugged, still dumbfounded by the whole thing; granted she still wasn't quite used to this whole 'people actually want me around' thing...

She headed to the showers after that conversation, putting the flyer in her locker for the time being  
"Ah Crystal, did Ibuki tell you the joyous news" Sonia asked, taking her place in the stall next to Crystal  
"Yeah, she pretty much said I had to go" Crystal said  
"Oh, how come?" the princess gave a curious look as she said this  
"I've never been to a sleepover before so it would be my first one" Crystal shrugged  
"AH I see! How wonderful then, we get to see your first slumber party! It will be mine as well!" Sonia cheered  
"Really? I figured they'd have huge ones for a princess.." Crystal commented  
"Sadly no...it was too risky to stay far from my home normally" she said sadly  
"That sucks....you'd think they'd at least have guards or something" Crystal shook her head "Well at least we get to go to one now!"  
"Agreed!" Sonia almost sang "It will be great fun!"

 

Crystal stayed quiet for most of the day thinking about the flyer, her two big issues were

1\. she'd never done anything like this before  
2\. it would be an all girls thing

She knew Chihiro was invited but he refused...mainly due to his secret; but his excuse was a huge programming project. Actually knowing him, that wasn't exactly a lie...  
Still it would have been nice to have Taka and Mondo there, she knew she could at least lean on them for someone to talk to; she wasn't exactly well versed in girly things. She was actually nervous about the whole make-over thing, plus you know they would be talking about who is the hottest in school. Crystal's stomach began to knot up as she thought of this...god she had to get out of this, first sleepover or not this wasn't worth it! Thankfully she could hang out with her friends for a while at dinner...

"Crystal...is something up?" Chi asked  
"Oh...just thinking about saturday" Crystal said calmly  
"Ah Midoda-san's annual party! Are you excited?" Taka smiled "It's a wonderful chance for you to get to know the other girls of this school better"  
"Ummm...I'm not so..." Crystal started  
"Plus from what I've heard it will be your first time doing an activity like this!" Taka continued "You couldn't be in better hands!"  
"OH...yeah I guess that is gonna spread around" Crystal blushed "I'm...a little nervous...I'm not really a girly girl and well..." Crystal sighed  
"Yeah I've noticed" Mondo joked "Don't worry, you'll be fine; most of the girls here are just as rowdy as you sometimes" he leaned back as he said this  
"Still..." Crystal kind of wanted to hide "Augh I must sound insane!"  
"Not at all" Taka pointed out "you aren't used to this right?"  
"Used to what?" Crystal asked  
"Having friends" Taka seemed to have her memorized at this point  
"Well...no I'm not..." Crystal sighed  
"Well for you this is a very sudden shift than, but there's no reason to be worried" Taka smiled "Though if you wish, I can offer a save haven if things feel too...overwhelming"  
"Thanks..." Crystal smiled  
"Believe me; it's no trouble" Taka once again seemed to beam as he said this  
"I'll be there too, besides I'm way too close to Ibuki's room" Mondo joked "I'll hear everything otherwise, her parties defy soundproofing!"  
Crystal had to laugh at that..."oh that kind of reminds me, don't we have a study date tonight mondo?" she smiled  
"Yeah...almost forgot..." Mondo groaned "Ugh I swear our sub sucks!"  
"MONDO!" Taka boomed "Its not right to say a teacher 'sucks'..." Taka paused "Though I'll agree our current math teacher has been...lax in their duties"  
"No kidding" Leon laughed "Been one relaxing week with them"  
"Except that's not good" Crystal was quick to point out "We'll have to do extra work when the normal teacher comes back!"  
Chi nodded "And that's going to make our lives miserable!"  
"I would be ok with a lazy sub for a day or two, but we have this guy for three weeks...kind of past the point of not caring there buddy" Crystal griped  
"I guess.." Leon said "but it's not like classes are required..."  
"It depends on the talent remember?" Crystal reminded "For me it is required...billiards has a lot to do with angles and geometry" she leaned back "Some physics too"  
"That sucks..." Leon sighed  
"So will you be joining us for this study date Taka?" Crystal asked  
"I would love too but I need to meet with the headmaster about that substitute tonight" Taka sighed  
"Good luck man" Mondo smiled "Hey Crys...how come you understand this stuff even though all that jackass does is give us busy work?" Mondo leaned in  
"I've always been pretty good at that stuff, as long as I study a little bit" Crystal smiled "I think its connected to my talent too...I work with that stuff so much I just understand it like a second nature...granted it took years for that to happen but"  
Taka laughed "So you've been studying your whole life in a sense" Crystal nodded at the statement. It seemed about right  
"Well guess its just us two then" Mondo chuckled  
"Guess so" Crystal shrugged

Mondo's room wasn't as full as Crystal had expected; there was another biker jacket on the wall, along with some hair products and brass knuckles on a table but otherwise, fairly empty. Crystal looked at the jacket for a while, trying to read the characters on it.  
"That was my brother's jacket" Mondo explained "I keep it as a reminder of him"  
"Make sense" Crystal nodded   
"Let's just get to studying, the sooner its done the better" Mondo yawned  
"Agreed; and the easier the backlog of work will be when our real teacher comes back" Crystal joked

They talked and studied for a few hours, trying to get through some of the chapters the teacher assigned, along with doing as many of the problems as they could. Who knows? Maybe they'll be ahead of the work load they dreaded once their teacher returned. Save the drink of Dr. Hopper or cherry soda; not much noise was made otherwise; something created a quiet air that both seemed to enjoy. They only broke the silence when the spoke of the work, or turned a page. Mondo seemed pretty content like this, and Crystal felt almost, calm, in this situation. Until they finally finished the work they had to do, and Mondo's bordem finally got the better of him...

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" the biker roared as he pounced on Crystal  
"OH BAD MOVE ELVIS!" Crystal wrestled her way out of Mondo's grip "DIE"

The two wrestled about howling with laughter as they did Crystal was more wiggle and hard to hold on to, but if Mondo got a grip, there was almost no getting away. The two rolled around until they finally flopped, exausted and happy

"Ha I so won" Mondo puffed up "All that time with my brother paid off"  
"Hmph, you got lucky..." Crystal pouted for a second "but your brother sounds cool"   
"He was..." Mondo seemed to drop in his mood  
"Was?" Crystal felt a pit in her stomach  
"He...hng" Mondo didn't seem to want to talk..."Hey Crys, keep this between us ok, I mean Kyoudia knows but..."  
"I know, same promise as with Chi, I say anything..." Crystal said  
"I know, shove pool balls down your throat" He had to admit, it was a pretty fitting way of promising

Mondo took a deep breath..."I'm only telling you this because its been half a year, and you've proven we can trust you..." he stalled a bit then said "My brother's dead...it's....my fault..."  
"How?" Crystal asked  
"We...were racing and I was being stupid...I wanted to prove I was strong...I..." He sobbed; Crystal was shocked; Mondo never cried before...this...was big "I was almost hit...he pushed me out of the way"  
Crystal stopped him "He was hit and died?" She filled in the blanks pretty quick "Mondo...that...wasn't your fault, ok the race was a stupid idea but you're a biker and so was he!" Crystal looked at him "It's what you do, and he agreed to the race; and clearly if he didn't save you, you'd be dead!" Crystal really didn't know what to do so she was just saying what got into her head "And I know you would have done the same if the reverse was true, you'd have done the same." She put her hand around his shoulder "Look, do you really think your brother would want you to keep blaming yourself..."  
"He'd probably smack me and tell me to man up" Mondo sort of laughed "Still..." He shook his head "I think Taka's rubbing off on you..."  
"Funny, after the Togami thing, Taka said I was like you" Crystal laughed  
"Ha! Guess we're that good and influence on ya" Mondo joked softly before turning to the jacket on the wall "He would have loved you" He smiled "You'd and him would've been joking around, playing pool, and seeing bro getting his ass kicked in that game would have been fun"   
"Huh...you two were close?" Crystal leaned in  
"He raised me" Mondo said "He taught me everything I know; when my mom died and my dad decided to fuck off to who knows where...Dayia was with me"  
"He did a good job" Crystal smiled "Wish he raised a few the guys in my town"  
"He was a good leader too...he made the Crazy Diamonds what they are; I'm just continuing what he did, or trying to" Mondo seemed to be looking somewhere only he could see "Kind of hard when you were seen as the wide-eye little brother" he sighed "I....fucking lied about his death to keep the diamonds together...I said he was stupid and wreckless when it was me!" mondo seemed to growl "How could I be so weak..."  
"Why did you want to keep them together?" Crystal asked  
"I PROMISED" Mondo roared "I PROMISED HIM AS HE DIED I WOULD!"  
"Then...you did nothing wrong" Crystal said softly, a little afraid  
Mondo gave her a confused look; she continued  
"You made a promise to your brother about something important to both of you, your brother, the man who raised you...and you kept it" Crystal said "It wasn't the best way but it worked! He would be proud of you!" Crystal said more strongly "You aren't weak Mondo, to carry that in you...only me and Taka know..." she looked at Mondo..."Why...did you tell me"  
"Dunno...just felt like...you were safe to tell..." Mondo sighed "Guess I see you as a little sister..." He laughed "A very bratty one"  
"HEY!" Crystal threw a pillow at his head, missing but getting a laugh from Mondo  
"You're only proving me right!" Mondo joked "Besides at least Taka would take your side there, he sees you as the nice sister" he smirked  
"I don't think I'm that either" Crystal joked  
"Oh? What are you then?" Mondo seemed to get some of his old bark back  
"The cool one" Crystal smirked  
"BULLSHIT!" Mondo yelled, playfully rubbing on Crystal's head  
"AH UNCLE UNCLE!" Crystal yelled laughed  
"Like I said, Dayia would have loved you; he would have loved Taka too..." Mondo sighed  
"I'm glad...bet he's up with my dad arguing about bikes...if there is an afterlife" Crystal leaned back  
"hmph, forgot, you lost both your parents right?" Mondo sighed  
"Yeah..." Crystal looked away..."But I have my uncle and now...I have you guys....I'll be ok"

The two decided to lighten the mood with some video games and soda; besides they finished what they had to and they were getting bored. 

A brother...she had two big brothers  
Two amazing, loud big brothers  
She smiled with the controller in hand  
She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we had to get to that secret soon...my take on Mondo's secret is that he really didn't do anything wrong, he didn't kill Dayia, his brother died saving him and if the reverse happened, Mondo would be the one to die I bet; and the lie was a way of keeping a final request to the most important person to Mondo...
> 
> Yes both Taka and Mondo see Crystal as a sister at this point, and Taka knows that whole story...They've socialized so much they just...trust each other...she's not really a fifth wheel anymore...more just a part of the gang...something she's never had
> 
> And yeah, Crystal is nervous about that sleepover...which will happen very VERY soon...
> 
> also a plot point from chapter one kind of came up again....I won't get too into it but Crystal feels like her main 'talent' for the game is cheating...


	19. waken the slumber(party)ing dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever to write...anyways we find out that the girls at Hope's Peak are decent at least compared to Crystal's old life. Plus we find out that maybe there is more to Crystal's feelings for her 'brothers' than she thought...

Saturday came quickly...much to Crystal's dread...

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" Ibuki shouted as Crystal order breakfast  
"Yeah..." She looked at the bouncy girl...trying to look happy "The sleepover right?  
"YUP! YAHOO I CAN'T WAIT! ITS GONNA BE AWESOME!" She seemed to give off the vibe of a trickster spirit as she seemed to....change her nose?  
"So should I bring anything or..." Crystal asked calmly  
"NO..." Ibuki said "unless you got makeup or food you want to bring" she smiled  
"I might..." Crystal grabbed her breakfast as she said this "Oh I should hurry, the others are waiting for me"  
"See if you can get Chi-Chi to come, every time she makes an excuse!" Ibuki frowned  
"I'll see what I can do, but no promises" Crystal nodded as she headed to her usual table

"Ah tonight is the party correct?" Chi asked  
"Yeah, Ibuki asked me to drag you along, I told her no promises" Crystal smiled "which where I'm from means 'not happening'"  
"Thanks" Chi smiled "I'm a little afraid my secret would be out if I went"  
"I'm guessing same situation last year?" Crystal asked  
"yeah last year was a pool party, year before I heard was a tea party" Chi said  
"Too bad it wasn't the tea party this time, I could drag you to that" Crystal laughed  
Chihiro laughed "yeah, plus it would be fun to see you all dressed up, I bet you look real nice"  
Crystal gagged at the thought "No thanks, I hate dressing up!"  
"I think you would look wonderful" Taka and Mondo walked in, smiling and arm in arm  
"Or I'd look like some doll" Crystal brushed it off "I just don't do formal is all"  
"Funny...Mondo used to say the same thing" Chi mused "until he lost a bet with Taka and wore a suit for a week"  
"Fuckn' thing felt more like a straight jacket!" Mondo groused  
"That's...different" Crystal sighed "Guys naturally look good in suits...I'd...look stupid in a dress"  
"You've never seen Yamada in a tux then" Leon walked in and flopped down "So, somebody has a sleepover tonight right?"  
"Leon you can't come, unless you want a sex change" Crystal snarked  
"Nah; but I could use a spy, you know to report what's going on, if there's anything..." Leon leaned in  
"ENOUGH!" Taka boomed "Leon you will not intrude on the party and you will not recruit Chihiro or Crystal as spies!"  
"I can give a sample, I have some makeup and hairspray, lets see how to pretty you up Leon" Crystal gave an evil grin as she said this  
"N-no...that's ok" Leon stuttered, earning a laugh from the whole table  
"It'd serve ya right for thinking it" Mondo laughed "lay off the girls and let them have their fun"  
"Fine..." Leon pouted "but aren't you the least bit curious what happens at those things"  
"I've never been to one so don't ask me" Crystal sighed  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Chi smiled "Hey say hi to everyone for me ok"  
"Sure Chi" Crystal nodded

8:55pm

Crystal had her bag packed for the night, her snacks and other offerings and was standing at the door of one Ibuki Mioda; ultimate musician. She pushed the doorbell...wondering why she didn't just fake sick. There was not even two seconds of wait before "HELLO!" a colorful image of horns, hair and chaos answered happily  
"CRYSTAL MADE IT!" Ibuki cheered "AND RIGHT ON TIME!" before any other words could be uttered; Crystal was dragged into the room  
"WELCOME TO IBUKI MANOR!" the wild girl cheered  
"Thanks..." Crystal was still unsure...she didn't even change into her pjs for the night yet....  
"OH! I bet you need to get dressed, I mean no way Taka was gonna let you go out in pjs, I tried once, nope!" Ibuki laughed  
"Yeah, I should get ready and Taka is serious about his job" Crystal laughed

Crystal changed in the bathroom, her skull pajama pants and an old Metallica tee...definitely not girly in the slightest...but at least it was comfortable. She walked out of the bathroom to see a very bouncy girl in blue and purple pajamas; who quickly ran over  
"OH METALLICA!?" she cheered "NICE!"  
"Thanks, they're one of my favorites" Crystal smiled softly  
"Awww don't be nervous, you'll have fun!" Ibuki seemed to be bouncing at every word "Oh I bet more people will be here soon!"  
As if on cue, the doorbell buzzed as Ibuki ran to it, on the other side was a red headed girl holding a camera and her friend, a sharp ponytail to one side wearing a kimono.  
"Bout time you opened the door" The kimono girl barked while puffing her cheeks a bit  
"Oh it only took a few seconds" the red head assured "Besides looks like we aren't the first ones here" she smiled at Crystal, who just slightly waved, still nervous about tonight  
"Crystal meet Mahiru and Hiyoko" Ibuki put her hands out like a game show host as she introduced them "Everyone, meet Crystal!"   
"Hmph, doesn't look like much, and that stupid shirt" Hiyoko snarked  
"OH?" Crystal raised and eyebrow "and how's it stupid?"   
"Who listens to that old man music anymore?" Hiyoko snickered "Granted its still better then those dumb boy bands everyone's been swooning over"  
Crystal had to chuckle at that "Let me guess, they make you vomit too?" She joked at Hiyoko  
"Yeah; honestly if you want real music, you should hear Ibuki" the blonde grinned  
"Hey maybe I can do a concert tonight for all the girls!" Ibuki cheered

The red hair girl seemed a little relieved as she started to unpack her stuff. Among them was a camera...oh goodie...there was going to be photographic evidence of this...  
"I'm gonna get changed, Come with me Mahiru!" Hiyoko cheered  
"Oh let me get my sleepwear out first" Mahiru smiled "and when more people come I can get some great photos"

Crystal felt that pit in her stomach again...photos...of her at a girly event...last time that happened...it...was humiliating. She gave a nervous chuckle as she started to unpack her bag, she had some makeup, mostly just in case stuff, and some hair ties she picked up at the school store...that and some american snacks she managed to import. She also rolled out her pillow and sleeping bag, as far from people as she could. She just wanted to hide as everyone else did whatever it was people did at sleep overs, which clearly wasn't sleep.

"Hey" Mahiru looked over at Crystal "how come you're all the way over there?" there was a hint of worry in her voice...  
"Oh...I move around a lot, I don't want to bop anyone in their sleep" Crystal quickly chattered; trying to make it seem less weird that she was sleeping far from anyone else   
"WHO SLEEPS AT A SLUMBER PARTY!?" Ibuki yelled "We are gonna be up ALL NIGHT!"  
"Well I can understand the sentiment, if she does fall asleep better not to cause trouble right?" Mahiru said "Sometimes you can't help it after all"  
"As long as she doesn't bop me" Hiyoko pouted  
"that's...kinda the point" Crystal reminded

The door buzzed again...This time a more familiar face was behind it, two of them in fact, along with another two new faces; one of whom seemed more nervous than Crystal about the whole thing.  
"H-hello...sorry we're late" the nervous girl seemed to whimper  
"Bout time!" Hiyoko once again barked "So you showed up pig barf" oh bad move...  
"Geez...lay off she seems nervous" Crystal snarled  
"Oh and what are you gonna do about it" Hiyoko seemed indignant about being stood up too  
"Depends...how bad do you want to look when we do makeovers?" Crystal grinned  
"Oh y-you don't have to..." the nervous girl spoke  
"Hey nobody should be called names like that" Crystal sternly said  
"I'm sorry..." The nervous girl said  
"Mikan, I don't think you have to apologize to Crystal" Mahiru pointed out  
"Yes..Crystal is defending you" Sonia added as she walked in "And Hiyoko be nice; we are here for a good time"  
"Fine...geez" Hiyoko puffed  
"Hey they are right...Mikan?" Crystal put out her hand "You don't have anything to say sorry for" Crystal smiled a bit  
"Thank you" Mikan sort of hiccupped as she said this "I..don't want to be a bother..."  
"HEY NO BOTHER HERE!" Ibuki grinned  
"Hey, now that's settled" the other new face said "Can we eat yet?" She seemed to drool as she said this, almost like she was part wolf...was she like mondo's sister or cousin?  
"I think we should let others get here Akane" Sayaka said, last to walk in during the conversation "Ah I knew you'd come Crystal!"  
"Lemme guess...Psychic..." Crystal joked  
"Nope!" Sayaka smiled "I would have just been kidding"  
"Crystal huh? Yeah Nekomaru told me about you, he says your pretty tough" Akane got a dangerous look in her eyes  
"Oh?" Crystal was now curious "You asking for a fight?"  
"Yeah!" Akane seemed to get more excited "Think you handle it?"  
"OH I should warn you...I do spar with Sakura everyday after class, and I wrestle with Mondo for fun..." Crystal smirked "I know how to fight"  
"OH I'm GETTING PUMPED UP!" Akane seemed to grow fangs and claws as she said this  
"Oh dear" Sonia looked afraid "Akane I don't think that is wise"  
"I d-don't think its a good idea, somebody could get hurt..." Mikan said shyly  
"Awww...I was starting to have fun too..." Akane pouted "Well maybe another time Crys?"  
"Sure" Crystal smiled  
"I am sure once the others arrive we will all have fun" Sonia assured "for now we should start to set up; after all we have a long and wonderful night ahead of us!"

Others began to trickel in as the night started...Everyone going to change one or two at a time. Every girl from both 78 and 77 classes were here by the time the last person arrived. At this point Crystal was just quietly watching; save for when Ibuki finally realized there was no Chi...thankfully the 'huge programming project' excuse worked...once Crystal reminded Mioda about the whole 'can't make any promises' thing. Mahiru took it on herself to set up the 'make over' section of the party, setting out everyone's makeup. She seemed happy that everyone wrote their names on things, or had things that wouldn't be missed if lost. Junko started to set up a pair of chairs for 'customers' while this was going on. Crystal was not having any of that, she looked fine au natural if you asked her. She was busy helping with the snacks and the like anyways...someone had to. Part of that job was keeping Akane from chomping on them before the party could officially begin...so Crystal was a natural fit; seeing as she wanted to spar and wrestle with Akane earlier. Ibuki and some others worked on getting the music and movies set up, along with some board and video games. She also brought up truth or dare...oh this was going to end well...

"Hey hey" A small voice behind Crystal said "You're the new american student right?"  
"Yeah..." Crystal saw a girl with a galga pin in her hair "what's with the galaga ship?"  
"Oh I just like it" the girl said softly "I'm Chiaki, you're Crystal right?"  
"Huh, yeah...how did you know?" Crystal was skeptical about this type of exchange, last time it...well lets just say the cops were called  
"Sonia told me about you" She smiled "You seem a bit nervous"  
"I'm I that obvious?" Crystal groaned "I've...just never been to one of these before"  
"I see" Chiaki seemed to be lost in thought "Don't worry I'm sure you'll have fun" she chuckled a bit "Hmmm though I guess you are more used to boys"  
"Yeah..." Crystal shrugged "Mainly Taka and Mondo...and Leon to an extent"  
"Ugh I h-h-hope that red haired i-i-idiot didn't employ you as a spy..." It was Toko...and she seemed less comfortable here then anyone else  
"I told him if he wanted info he had to get a sex change" Crystal smiled "So no..no spies here"  
"So you are on our side" Chiaki joked  
"Maybe...perhaps not...you'll never know" Crystal tried to do a french accent  
"A-a-are you quoting some g-g-game again?" Toko seemed to look at Chiaki with annoyance  
"Well...she is the ultimate gamer" Sayaka pointed out  
"Huh? I'm guessing video gamer to be exact" Crystal added  
"Oh I can do board games too" Chiaki smiled  
"Huh should be interesting" Crystal said  
"..." Chiaki had went quiet...and was...snoring?  
"Ummm..." Crystal looked confused "Did...I break her?"  
"AH CHIAKI WAKE UP!" Ibuki yelled  
"Huh?" Chiaki roused "oh sorry..."

So far...so good. Crystal mingled a bit with some of the guests as she adjusted to the fact she was doing something more stereotypically girly than normal for her. Granted she was able to get some roughhousing out with Akane...it was still a step out of her comfort zone. Still she felt a dark cloud in the back of her head. Something was going to go wrong and she knew it. The first hurdle was playing some video and board games with the girls...and oddly it went well; granted trying to beat Chiaki...was not the best idea. She lived up to her title quite nicely...It didn't help that Celes was taking bets in the meantime, and always had her money on Chiaki. Truth be told though; this just make things feel more...fun. Crystal seemed to smile a bit, she started to feel more at ease. Next were the makeovers. Junko stood at the chair and smirked "WHO'S FIRST!?" it was then Crystal was pushed to the head of the line...by who she wasn't sure...

A few moments later, as Junko put the finishing touches on Crystal she grinned "take a look!" she seemed more excited then Crystal did. Crystal was sure she looked like a bald clown or something. She shut her eyes and faced the mirror.  
"Come on; open your eyes!" Ibuki shouted "you look great!"  
Crystal slowly opened her eyes...she just knew she looked...  
she did look good! She actually looked...pretty? Ok talent or not how the hell did Junko make her look good?! Before any questions could be asked, a flash from a camera hit Crystal right in the face  
"You look amazing!" Mahiru said  
"Yeah...You actually look ok" that was the best she was getting out of Hiyoko wasn't it?  
"wow..." Crystal looked surprised "last time I had makeup done I looked...bad..."  
"Hmph sounds like whoever did it had no clue...or maybe real shaky hands, or maybe a secret clown!" Ibuki said "Crystal looks pretty; WHO'S NEXT!?"

Seems part of Junko's talent wasn't just looking good...but making others look good as well... Anyone who got in that chair came out looking amazing; Crystal was shocked to say the least. Peko came out with a perfect hairstyle for her, Ibuki looked like she was ready for a metal concert, Hiyoko looked like a model... basically Junko was the queen of making everyone look good  
"You're up sis" Junko smiled  
"You sure..." The black haired girl that answered seemed unsure...kind of strange for an ultimate soldier to be so timid  
"Come on!" Junko dragged her sister to the chair and began to work...

Once again Junko proved her talents, though one could argue that being her twin...Ikusabi was her easiest subject to fix up. 

This should have calmed Crystal...the fact that there were no hidden tricks or motives for anyone here. Still...that pit was still there, something was going to go wrong, even if it wasn't intentional. She sat during one of the 'breaks' (for lack of a better term) and quietly listened to the conversations going on around her. She heard whispers of a game called 'honesty' she was about to hide in a corner and just watch the game when...

"OK EVERYONE TIME FOR THE BIG GAME! HONESTY" Ibuki cheered  
"I have not heard of this game, how do you play" Peko seemed confused  
"Easy! First we spin this bottle to pick the first victim, and we spin again to pick the first asker!" Ibuki held up a soda bottle "Now everyone sit in a circle, nobody sits out!" once everyone was settled Ibuki continued "OK! After the victim and the asker are picked, the asker asks a question! If the victim cannot answer they have to sit in the middle until they can answer a question that someone else cannot!" Ibuki continued "Now once the first asker asks a question they have to be the last victim! and the victim becomes the next asker, we keep going until everyone ends up in the middle, or we get bored, whichever comes first"

Ok it wasn't truth or dare...but it basically made the 'truth' half of that more dangerous...  
the bottle spun first...first victim was Peko  
first asker...Chiaki  
"hmmm ok Peko; is there anything you'd like the change about yourself" Chiaki seemed thoughtful about her question  
"Y-yes..." Peko seemed unsure about answering "I have a bad habit of...scaring animals...I wish I was more...desirable to them" she seemed embarrassed about the whole thing  
"OH perhaps Gundham and I can help!" Sonia offered "Come to the fauna center tomorrow afternoon!"  
Peko could only give a small smile before pointing to Akane and asking her question "Akane, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"  
Akane seemed confused "Hmmm...maybe working in that restaurant...you know the one where you wore no panties" she didn't seem embarrassed "Well my turn...HEY JUNKO! If you could kill someone, how would you do it?"  
"EASY!!!" Junko exclaimed "I'd set up an execution that was both fitting and amazing to watch! Customized to the victim" Crystal...backed up after that one  
The game continued, finding out things like Ibuki's fear of lawn gnomes and how Mukuro refused to kill any rabbits or wolves when in Fenrir...until Toko had her question...and her target  
"C-crystal...d-d...ah...ahCHOO!" Oh...crap  
The mad laughter of Syo filled the room "Well miss doom and gloom gets to party, anyone wanna fill me in on the game?" Syo smirked  
Ibuki filled in the madwoman and added "By the way, You were about to ask Crystal a question?"  
"Easy!" Syo smirked "So who do you like more, Taka or Mondo...and I mean 'like' as in who's your panamour" Syo began to cackle as Crystal froze...  
"ummm" Crystal hemmed and hawed for a moment, thinking "ok just say neither, they are like brothers and you don't date brothers...plus they have each other come on" Crystal took a deep breath but it seemed her mind betrayed her "Do I have to pick one?" she said softly...before covering her mouth in shock! Did she just say that? Does she really feel that way about the boys, her brothers? Syo lost it, laughing herself to tears  
"BOTH!?" Syo managed to cackle out "YOU WANT BOTH! my my my...ambitious aren't we?"  
"I-I guess..." She sort of squeaked out  
"Crystal..." Sonia said softly "Have you ever had a crush before?" she put her hand on Crystal's shoulder "You seem...very frightened"  
"No, I don't do crushes!" Crystal said with more strength "I just think my Kyoudias are good looking is all!" she puffed up "I don't need to date anyone!"  
"Suuuuurrrreee" Hiyoko rolled her eyes  
"I'm serious!" Crystal sighed "I just don't get crushes"  
This was now one big lie...and she knew it...deep down she knew it...but she shook it off  
"Hey its my turn to ask right? I guess Chiaki is my victim...so what game are you the worst at?" Crystal asked, trying to smile  
"Oh...honestly tetris like games.." Chiaki said, turning away a bit embarrassed "I guess because they go on forever...so I guess eventually anyone can lose" she sighed  
"Makes sense" Crystal nodded 

The party went on with the game for a few more hours...and nobody ended up in the middle. It was at that point people were starting to fall down from the sandman's assault. So the next step was to marathon a few movies; since if you fell asleep during that at least nobody would notice. Crystal curled into her sleeping bag, thinking about the events of the game and watching the movie when she heard Ibuki exclaim while everyone was still awake  
"BEFORE I FORGET AFTER THIS IS A BIG BRUNCH AT 10am! HOPE YOU ALL JOIN" she shouted  
everyone seemed to agree this was a good idea...since it would in a sense extend the party. Crystal smiled a bit...this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be...but still...did she really just confess to having a double crush on Taka and Mondo?

Was she really head over heels over her 'brothers'  
no...they were her friends...nothing more  
I mean so what if she got lost in Taka's speeches  
and felt warm and safe when sitting with Mondo  
she wasn't in love...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I got everyone right dialogue wise (help for them is always welcome!) but this chapter was hard to write for the simple fact there is so much going on...oddly there is a 'cut' idea of having Leon and Souda try and raid the party and then getting punished by makeovers from hell, but I dropped it due to awkwardness. I wanted some interactions with new people as well as that little thing about Crystal having a crush. I have part of chapter 20 written out oddly enough...but it was an idea that I wanted in the story badly but didn't know when to use it, you'll see it soon I promise


	20. The morning aftermath (and brunch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal faces the fact that like it or not, she's crushing hard on both Mondo and Taka...again I did warn of polyamory, I just don't want this to be some mary sue insta-ship shit...It's gonna take time, and the first step, the main character has to know she's fallen hard

Morning came...all the girls woke up slowly...well one was already up. Crystal was thinking about last night, that whole game on honesty got her. She thought about what she said, and then began to look back on all the times she was with Taka and Mondo. Fuck...she did...feel something...hell thinking about them now made her feel... NO! She didn't feel this way! Fuck how could she..  
"GOOD NOMNOMNOMING!" Ibuki yelled as everyone yawned and stretched "Did we all fall asleep?" she seemed confused  
"I guess our bodies just gave out" Chiaki offered "Not such a bad thing, we get to be up in time for that brunch"  
"YAHOO!" Ibuki cheered "OH AND IF YOU WANT TO ADD SOME GUESTS NOW'S THE TIME!"  
Crystal nodded "I'll give Chi a ring, maybe the other guys too...though I doubt Leon would want to be up from Brunch"  
"No kidding...geez how does a nice guy like Taka stand him?" Mahiru asked  
"Push come to shove they can rely on each other...not as much as Taka can rely on Mondo but still..." Crystal explained  
"Do you have to invite them?" Hiyoko griped  
"Well they do want to know how this party went..." Crystal blushed  
"I'm sure, both me and Crystal had a big first last night!" Sonia seemed to be bright and cheery even this early...  
"Y-y-you just want to look at them again" Toko smirked  
"Back to normal I see" Celes snickered "Well it turns out you aren't wrong for once"  
"Gah I was trying to forget that!" Crystal hid in her pillow  
"Hey...not a big deal...hell I think Taka's kind of cute myself..." Mukuro smiled at her  
"Still..." Crystal turned away for a second "Meh forget it, I need to put my stuff away before heading to brunch..I don't feel right bringing my sleeping bag along"  
"Good idea, we'll meet up in the cafeteria, make sure to text your friends to come along!" Ibuki bounced..  
Crystal quickly packed, texted her friends and looked at everyone as she dressed and got her bag around her shoulder "I'll see you there, later guys" she was trying to look calm and collected  
"Yes, let's go, the faster we freshen up, the sooner we can enjoy the day!" Sonia seemed to flex as she said this  
Crystal was the first to leave...a familiar pit in her stomach...

FUCK FUCK FUCK! She ran to her room as fast as she could, face bright red and her heart pounding. She couldn't be feeling this way, there was no way in hell! HOW!? HOW IN THE HOLY FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?! She never felt this way about ANYONE! She didn't even have the stupid imaginary 'could never get this person but I can dream" variety of this! But now, NOW?! OH SHE WAS GONE BABY!!! TWO TIMES OVER GONE!!!

She should have known! She was feeling off all semester, ever since...

She wasn't known for having crushes  
back in her old school she was a loner; anti people basically  
the wolf in a flock of sheep  
The lovebirds in the halls her favorite thing to deride, mock and laugh at  
the stupid crushes where all meet with chuckles and giggles about how its gonna last a month and then a new target is picked, as these things went  
And she was sure it would never happen to her, at least not until she got into college

but here she was..Crystal Amanda Bellworth; Pool player, shark, wolf, rebel, lovesick teen...  
Love sick; perfect words to describe it; fucking love sick!  
especially the sick part...

She was beyond pissed about it, but there wasn't anyone to get mad at, except herself... she got herself into this mess

If only she didn't open the door that first day....  
if only she took the jail time  
If only she didn't meet the red eyed, black haired heart throb that was   
1 Taken  
2 her total opposite  
3 the most gorgeous creature on earth

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!" She screamed into the pillow

Why did he have to be so nice, so honest and so fucking smart!? Why was he funny and dorky? Why him? Why her? and even worse; how the fuck could she compete with his boyfriend, the second most gorgous guy she's seen!? The guy that made the 1950's cool again? The only man who looked like he could kick your ass while riding a kawasaki!? OH PERFECT SHE ALMOST GOT RID OF THAT FUCKING DETAIL! She had to remember that it wasn't one crush; IT WAS FUCKING 2 of them?!

God she now couldn't stop thinking about that fang  
or those wild looking eyes

and they went so well together, two for one deal, hottest of the hot; get them now before someone else does! Fuck she wanted to be the marshmallow to that smore! FUCK!

 

"Why?" she muttered into her pillow "Why did this happen?"  
Normally they would be at odds, Crystal outsmarting the prefect and basically driving him mad...but no, he had to be such a dorky sweetheart that she for fell hard  
Normally she would be fighting, Crystal proving to the biker that she was just as tough as he was, but being a thorn in his side....but no he had to actually have some decency and honor and treat her with resepct; winning her over  
They made her feel welcome  
they were her friends  
they helped her when she needed it

Why on that first day did she give in, open the door when the doorbell buzzed, answer it...and start the whole spiral down into this hell?

The worst part?

She wouldn't change it for anything...

What the fuck was wrong with her?

She looked at the clock...she had half an hour to brunch...she checked her phone, yup Chi, Mondo and Taka would be joining them...  
Ok she could do this...she could face them...  
She had to...

It was a strange feeling...not wanting to face them but wanting to see them...that weird limbo...Thankfully the girls were all there first "hey guys.."  
"Something wrong Crystal?" Mahiru was the first to notice...  
"Ummm yea...you know that whole honesty game last night...can...we not talk about my 'confession' when Mondo and Taka get here?" Crystal asked  
all the girls seemed to nod "y-you don't have to w-worry" Toko was the first to speak up "I k-k-know how it feels to be outed like that...n-nobody deserves that...even you"  
"Hmph not even worth gossip, to be honest we could all see it, those two can be dense at times" Celes added  
"Huh?" Crystal was confused "What do..."  
"Remember our talk about their 'web' Crystal" Kyoko interrupted  
"Yeah...I figured you were just talking about how easily you can stay friends with them" Crystal shrugged  
"Really?" Kyoko laughed  
"Ok...maybe that other thought popped in but..." Crystal sighed "It's not my thing ya know...I kind of see it as a waste..." Crystal leaned back  
"I think it's lovely" Sonia smiled "And they are wonderful people"  
"Crystal...I can attest to how you feel..." Sakura started "But at times, a woman's heart can...betray in a sense..." She gave a small smile "But do not let it make you think you've become weak...let it give you a greater drive to prove yourself"  
"Thanks..." Crystal smiled "Still not like I can be with them..."  
"HEY HERE THEY COME WITH CHI!" Ibuki bounced off to tackle Chi "HEY YOU MISSED A GREAT TIME!"  
"AH!" Chi fell over a bit in Ibuki's hug "S-sorry...I had a lot of work to do" Chi laughed   
"Miss Miodi be more careful!" Taka shouted "Chi could have been hurt"  
"Oh well, next time" Ibuki winked "NOW LET'S EAT!"  
"Hey guys" Crystal smiled  
"Crystal!" Chi laughed "How was it?"  
"Went pretty well" Crystal smiled  
"All right, now we're all here, Let's eat, I'm starving!" Akane smiled and drooled  
"Well the food has to come first" Mahiru pointed out  
"Yes and thank you for allowing us to join you" Taka bowed, Mondo just yawned  
"Yeah...little surprised since I thought this was an all girls thing" Mondo barely got out between yawns  
"We figured you'd want to see how Crystal is doing" Aoi smiled "Since she seemed so unsure yesterday..."  
"Yeah...but I guess it when fine" Chi smiled

The conversation continued as Crystal slowly got her normal social skill back with Mondo and Taka. She was happy to hang out with them again...granted it was only a few hours...but still she did feel a bit better. She tried to push that idiotic feeling into the back of her head; as much as she wanted or didn't want to get together with the two of them, she figured there was no chance. They were a couple after all right? They were a duo and didn't need her, the third wheel, after all. 

"Yo, earth to Crys" Mondo finally said "I asked ya something"  
"Oh sorry, just got lost in thought" Crystal shrugged "what's up"  
"I was asking if Leon tried to break in last night..." Mondo gave a more serious look  
"No...granted why would he try; most of us could kick his ass" Crystal tilted her head a bit as she said this  
"Good! I was worried he'd try something last night, him and Souda were plotting" Mondo sighed  
"I swear if he focused on his talent and his studies as much as he does on girls; Leon would be the top student here!" Taka lamented  
"I doubt it, you are hard to beat" Crystal smiled  
"Nonsense, with enough effort anyone could be a top student!" Taka smiled  
"Oh, I don't know why but that reminds me, look at this picture" Mahiru smiled "Crystal looks great; doesn't she?"  
"Oh I forgot about the makeovers last night..." Crystal sighed "Don't think that will be a regular thing and I don't look that..."  
"Nice!" Mondo smiled   
"Crystal you look wonderful!" Taka beamed "I think you should keep your hair that way"  
"ummm..." Crystal was a little surprised "You mean the braid.." the very one she forgot she had in her hair that morning  
"Yeah...kind of suits ya" Mondo smiled "Plus it'll come in hand if we have to reel you in"  
"Ha ha" Crystal scoffed  
"MONDO!" Taka seemed shocked  
"I'm kidding" Mondo protested  
"I think it does look nice Crys" Chi quickly added  
"Yeah...except I have no idea how to do one" Crystal shrugged  
"Hey I can teach ya if you want" Junko offered "Not hard...though a pain in the ass when its your hair sometimes"  
"Eh, why not?" Crystal leaned back "Though I didn't peg you as someone who did her own hair or makeup Junko"  
"Yeah, a lot of people think I have a whole team or something but fuck that" Junko laughed "Can't have a whole group follow me all the time"  
"I guess it's different for shoots?" Mahiru asked  
"Yeah...mainly due to some of the stuff is complicated as hell!" Junko began to laugh "Oh my god the last one had this sun themed dress that had more gold on it than fucking fort knox!"  
"Enoshima-san I wish you wouldn't use such language" Taka sighed "But still that dress sounds insanely impractical; why do they make you wear those monstrosities?"  
"Eh...its what people buy" Junko shrugged "It looks amazing so they want it on their wall"  
Crystal played with her braid a bit "Huh, doubt I could do it...I can barely walk in heels"   
"You just need practice" Junko smiled  
"Eh...it's not my thing...I hate dresses and skirts..." Crystal frowned  
"aww I bet you'd look cute" Mahiru grinned  
"Well...better than that stupid jacket of yours" Hiyoko snarked  
"This jacket was my dad's" Crystal gritted her teeth as she said this..  
"Oh...sorry" Hiyoko seemed, ashamed? That was new...  
"That explains why it's so big on you" Celes sighed "Why do you wear that silly thing.."  
"She just said corkscrew!" Hiyoko barked "It's her dad's..."  
"Hmph guess we have something big in common Hiyoko..." Crystal smiled  
"Don't think that makes us friends!" Hiyoko reminded  
"Don't worry, I'm just glad someone gets how I feel" Crystal laughed   
"Hey no fighting at the table, unless it's a FOOD FIGHT!" Ibuki yelled  
"NOT ON MY WATCH MISS MIODA!" Taka roared  
"AAHHHHH WILD TAKA ATTACK!!" and with that Ibuki went rabid

There was nothing but laughter at the table...  
Everyone seemed ok...  
maybe the truth won't change things...  
though maybe it will...  
there's just more to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a bit more development to the characters here too...thus why Hiyoko and crystal find common ground with the dad thing, Junko explains a bit of her talent as fashionista, and Ibuki tries to start a food fight...
> 
> Basically the plan is to have the characters appear at least once, (hopefully more than)
> 
> and yes that big mad rant in the middle when Crystal hides in her room for a minute was what I wrote while doing the other chapters, I kind of loved it so suffer! (unless you like it too...then disregard the suffer part)


	21. Table of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal proves her worth as a captain and a pool player; Chi gives some advice; and things start to tie together

"OK TEAM WE HAVE A BIG TOURNEY SOON!" Crystal yelled as her teammates sat in the rec room relaxing "So we have to start training a bit harder than normal"  
"Hmph...I'm sure we are more than capable of defeating those lowlifes" Togami scoffed  
"Don't get cocky on me!" Crystal reminded "Those 'lowlifes' have been undefeated for a three years, pretty sure they know what their doing"  
"Hmph well they never faced us before" Celes chuckled "I am sure we can easily break that streak"  
Syo madly laughed "Yeah, not like they've faced us before! We're miles ahead of them"  
"You bastards" Fuyuhiko snapped "A team is only as good as the weakest player, and if they can't beat them we're fucked!"  
"He's right" Crystal pointed out "We need to make sure we are all at our best, so get to the table and start practicing! We'll do one on one matches to see how we've progressed and then address any weak spots anyone sees!"

Practice seemed to go as normal; a few drills, some tests here and there, a few practice rounds...nothing special just the usual with their first big game coming up in just a few weeks. Crystal was both excited and nervous, the team had come a long way since they first formed. They started out bickering, being distracting, being lazy or being rather...insane; but eventually they got a rhythm down and started to become pretty damn hard to beat. Still this was going to be one of their biggest tests of their unity, skill and sheer will. So far they've been unbeaten but that didn't mean something could go wrong; even with the SHSL pool player leading the way there was still a chance for loss. 

"Ok, seems we've tightened in our weak points since last practice, we keep this up we'll be at the top in no time!" Crystal cheered "But we still have work to do! For now we should start looking at the play styles of our potential opponents so we can start forming a plan" She pulled out a dvd as Taka began to enter with a projector and a screen   
"OHHH are we gonna watch a movie, can I sit next to tall, dark and handsome?" Syo giggled pointing to Togami  
"Syo..." Crystal sighed "This is to learn the moves of the other team...not a date"  
"Guess that means no popcorn" Leon joked  
"You sure? I mean.." Syo began to say  
"Now now Syo; she just said this is for training" Celes chided  
"Just play the video Crys..." Fuyuhiko sighed  
Crystal nodded and turned the video on; showing exactly how good the other team was; and it was clear there was a reason they were undefeated. Everyone watched as the group they were going to face off against destroyed opponent after opponent; but there were cracks. Crystal could see them, there were angles they were missing...it was time to pick them apart and get her team ready to win.  
"OK we saw how they play, now let's see if we can find the cracks in their defenses and start taking them down" Crystal grinned as she began the video again, pausing it at the first potential point.  
"Hmph, the way they pull back the arm, leads to a terribly weak break" Celes snickered "really it's practically handing us the table that turn"  
"Look at how the arm is, bastard made it so damn awkward, why?" Fuyuhiko added "Trying to look badass, just focus on the game!"  
"Exactly, the weak break is one thing but they can barely aim with that angle, I'm shocked any balls got in the pocket" Hifumi seemed to be treating this as a science experiment  
"Good eyes all three of you!" Crystal puffed with pride "It's all subtle though, so other teams wouldn't have noticed it"  
"That's due to practice I'm sure" Togami huffed  
"Well, we got the skills to beat them!" Leon boasted  
"And we've been practicing just as hard as they do" Crystal reminded "Talent is all well and good but the minute you stop using it; its like a blade, it grows dull and rusty."  
"Yeah, yeah" Leon sighed "Still it's gotta give us an edge"  
"We'll see soon enough" Crystal nodded

...  
Everyone filed out after they found the weak spots of their soon to be rivals. Crystal and Taka were cleaning up  
"Well done, I think you even got Leon ready to practice!" Taka grinned  
"Ha...thanks" Crystal was a little embarrassed, they did the hard work, she just pointed them in a direction is all  
"You should be proud! Keep this up and we can add another championship to our record!" Taka smiled "Nekomaru must be delighted!"  
"Ha I guess, I've been busy trying to get things ready I've not really noticed anything" Crystal nervously laughed  
"Is...something wrong?" Taka seemed to become more gentle in his tone  
"NO! I'm just distracted is all" Crystal quickly lied; well, half lied  
"All right, but if you need anything you know where to find me" Taka nodded as he began to walk off  
"I know, thank you" Crystal said softly

...  
She was the first at the table this time. She was fine with this...she was still thinking about what had happened that fateful saturday...when she confessed something she never thought she would. She was worried she'd slip and say something and lose everything because of her big mouth. At the same time it was eating her up; she wanted to tell them that she at least had these feelings...and where she should go from there. Normally she'd just ask Taka or Mondo; Taka always had a logical plan and Mondo usually knew how to get someone stronger to deal with their problems. Thing was, this wasn't an issue she could bring up to those two, not without that one big risk. Crystal fell back in her chair when she heard a familiar voice...

"Hey Crys, guess we're early" Chi joked  
"Yeah..." Crystal seemed, out of it  
"So how was practice?" Chi asked  
"Good, we should be ready for our next competition" Crystal smiled  
"Ummm are you sure...you seem...distracted" Chi seems to become a bit shyer when he said this  
"oh...yeah I'm sure...I've just got other things on my mind" Crystal sighed "I'm just trying to get my head straight before the others get here"  
"Maybe I can help, what's wrong?" Chi leaned in so no one could hear  
"Well the girls all know; thanks to Syo; but they are keeping it secret, can you do the same for me, even from Mondo and Taka?" Crystal whispered  
"Sure..but why from them?" Chi was surprised; Crystal told them everything  
"Well...I...kind of have a crush on both of them..." Crystal blushed and barely squeaked out softly  
"Oh..." Chi turned away for a second "I see...well I don't think they'd hate you for it"  
"Still...I'd rather not make things...weird" Crystal stammered a bit "I mean they are my brothers in a way..."  
"They call each other brother all the time and their dating" Chi reminded  
"That's the other thing...how would they feel about me wanting to date both of them?" Crystal added  
"Hmmmm...you'd have to ask them I guess" Chi seemed to be...hiding something...no he couldn't be "But I'm sure either way they would understand"  
"We'll see...I'm just not ready right now anyways, besides I have to worry about my team in the meantime, and Syo blabbing" Crystal shrugged  
"I guess she would enjoy that, she has a think about 'shipping' people" Chi sighed  
"No kidding, she almost made a remark in front of Taka" Crystal head desked into the table "I know I should talk to them but how do I even bring it up?"  
"Well...maybe do it after your big match; at least then you can focus more on the problem" Chi suggested "if you want, I can be there too, to keep things from going too south"  
"Thanks" Crystal smiled as the others came for lunch with a loud chorus of hellos  
...

The arena was full, people had come to root for either their home team or for their family members. The lights felt hot, and Crystal felt right at home. "I missed this" Crystal sighed  
"Yes it feels nice to be in the spotlight" Celes grinned wickedly "It will be even better in the winners circle"  
"Let's play first, that will determine when we take our rightful place on top" Togami smirked

Crystal sighed as she looked at the other team They were giving the stink eye to them; naturally she figured, they were the new team and they had come this far pretty quickly Most people gave the new kid on the block the stink eye, especially when they rose through the ranks as quickly as they did. It brought her back actually; to the first time she competed in the big leauges. It was strange to feel all these emotions again after all this time. This was going to be a theme with her wasn't it? Feeling things she never thought she would in high school. Nothing for it at the moment, it was time to get ready to play.

"Ok here's the game plan, rules are doubles; not midnight Syo" Crystal said quickly, earning a slight huff from Syo "So we need two people to start, remember the tapes"  
"Hmmm they are starting with the slowest player, so speed might help us" Leon mused   
"Agreed; they are also starting with their two worst players, so clearly they are testing the waters on us" Hifumi seemed to try and boom; snorting like a bull as he did  
"Right; so our best bets right now are Leon and Syo" Celes noted "Leon can bring the speed and Syo can throw them off a bit"  
"Syo, keep in mind the more...entertaining comments can't be said, we've almost been disqualified in other games because of that" Crystal reminded   
"yeah yeah...keep it clean I know..." Syo dismissed "And no talking during plays or threatening them"  
"Good, at least you remember" Crystal sighed as the first match was set to begin  
...

"Hmph; that was too close!" Celes seemed to gripe

They were three matches in, best of five and so far it was one win to Hope's peak, one draw and one win to the other team. This last game would decide who are the champions...and the other team made sure to put their two best players on the table. Crystal nodded at the others; she knew she had to go up, and she knew who her partner had to be!  
"Togami, we're up!" Crys yelled   
"It's about time, let's show these lowlifes how the game is really played" He huffed  
"Don't get cocky! They did beat us one round and dragged us to a draw just now!" Fuyuhiko had a bite to his voice  
"He's right, we need to go full game on them" Crystal ordered

The two walked up to their opponents, ready to go! The announcer began "And now, for the final match to decide who is the champion of the tables: Hope's Peak with Togami and Bellworth vs. Sakura High with Junpei and Kashi"  
It was clear...this was going to be a fight to the finish...

It wasn't a mild match one would see in a pool hall. Neither side spoke a word as they switched off, balls going in; eyes scrutinizing the table. Crystal was seeing all the angles, few mistakes on both sides but still, it was going to come down to the final shot at the eightball  
and the other team was up first...

Junpei lines up the shot...he's at the best angle, Crystal knows this; but he moves...still there's a chance...no he moved again...that's his angle? He makes his move...The ball bounces, it should go in, but one inch away it stops...

Crystal is up, she sees the perfect angle, and goes for it! Perfect! The cue ball hits with perfect force and in the eight ball drops...Crystal gives a small sigh of relief...they did it...they won!  
...

"HELL YEAH!" Fuyuhiko cheered  
"AS PREDICTED!" Hifumi added  
"YEAH, WE WON WE KICKED ASS" Leon was jumping up and down as he said this  
Crystal only nodded as she walked with the others  
"Hey tough girl, aren't ya happy" Syo poked  
"Yeah...I just don't jump up and down like that is all" Crystal said softly as she looked at the crowd outside  
She was scanning the crowd, looking for three familiar, friendly faces...nothing  
did they figure it out  
did Chi tell  
god did they....  
"CRYSTAL!" a gruff, familiar voice yelled; creating a wave of relief over her body  
"MONDO!" Crystal yelled as she saw Taka and Chi running close behind  
"CRYSTAL, LEON YOU DID WONDERFULLY!" Chi bounced  
"WELL PLAYED ALL OF YOU!" Taka's smile was wide and warm   
Another voice laughed from the crowd; Nekomaru...seems the whole school came to see them win The praise came in a flood as Crystal quietly walked off for a bit. She was jut happy to have competed again; to have won and it felt good. She sat on the curb outside as she looked at the moonlight. The cool air calmed her as she thought about everything that happened in her life so far. She took out one of her candy sticks and began to suck on it for a bit. Was she really this lucky to have met all of these people? Was she so unlucky that in less than four years, they were going to be gone from her life? She sighed as she thought of this and wondered what she was going to do...she couldn't hide her secrets from her friends forever; but one of them...one of them could ruin everything. Damn it life was simpler before. Just fuck the town and get out when it was over and done; that was her old plan. Now? Now things were different; she had a place she wanted to stay, a real home in a sense. She looked up at the moon, it was full, shining down on the lone girl on the street. Her thoughts only shaken when she heard a quiet version of a familiar, and always welcome, voice  
"May I join you Crystal?" His red eyes shining in the light  
"Sure, if you don't mind getting that uniform a bit dusty" Crystal joked  
"I have ways of keeping them clean, don't worry" Taka assured as he sat down "you did well tonight, don't you want to celebrate with the others?" he tilted his head, curiousity seems to ooze from each word and motion  
"I...just needed some space to think" Crystal smiled "I'm not big into going all out for a win, never was" She wasn't lying, her victory celebrations were akin to someone drinking tea and reading a good book rather than a big party   
"I see...still everyone is talking of going out to celebrate, it wouldn't be the same without the captain of the team" Taka smiled  
"I'll join in a bit then, I.." Crystal started  
"Just need some time" Another familiar voice, the gold on his jacket seemed to gleam  
"Hey Mondo" Crystal laughed "yeah..."  
"Something bothering you?" Mondo gave a quizzical look as he said this "you've been kind of out of it lately, ever since that party thinking on it"  
Taka nodded quietly "You know you can talk to us about anything right?"  
"I know...I just need to find the words first" Crystal sighed  
"Well let's start with 'my problem is'" Mondo laughed  
"Not that easy" Crystal said "Its a few things, just stuff that's on my mind now and then, and I don't think this is the time or place to talk about it"

It was at this point Leon started to badger them to get going so they could party. Crystal looked at her brothers "Maybe we can talk at school..."  
"All right, meet us after classes and clean up in my room" Taka sternly said "I'll provide the tea"  
"Heh getting right to the point bro" Mondo laughed, Crystal joined  
"alright...but promise me no matter what, you are my brothers by bond" Crystal said strongly  
"You'd have to kill us to get rid of us!" Mondo smirked, Taka nodded

with that, the trio walked to join the others...tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've seen that Hope's Peak can win at pool, and we've set up the next plot point. Those three are going to have to talk. I've also added a small hint to something big that will be revealed (again, I'm pretty sure I warned you)


	22. Confessions of a lone pool shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the arc dealing with Crystal's love life (however not the end of our story) Yes this is poly relationship, yes the girl is in it now (after knowing the other three for a year mind you) But it won't a center stage thing, more of an evolution and motivation for the characters

There stood the door that would change how the school years went. Crystal looked at it with a lump in her throat; she didn't know where she'd start with everything on her mind. Come next month, she will have known these two a few months shy of a year. She slowly reached for the buzzer, took a deep breath, and pushed the button.

"CRYSTAL!" the door flung open and the smiling face of the first person she ever knew at this school was there, a reverse of her first day.   
"Hey Taka...I'm here to talk like I promised" She said softly  
"Yo...you look like you're about to lose your lunch" Mondo's voice came from behind Taka, sans anything resembling a top layer of clothing  
"Ha, just a bit nervous I guess...I've had a lot on my mind" Crystal admitted "may I come in?"  
"Of course!" Taka laughed as he escorted Crystal in

The room was much less sparse than Mondo's was; charts on the wall for various things, Taka was determined to be a renaissance man it seemed. A kendo sword sat near the door while books seemd to line every shelf An ironing board sat near the bed as well as a boot polishing kit. It was clear that the owner of this room was someone meant to lead, teach or advise. Crystal was afraid to sit down anywhere, she would ruin something she knew it. Mondo was less afraid, flopping onto the bed sprawled as if he was just shot in a movie; Taka took Crystal's hand and lead her to sit on the bed with them.

"I apologize for the mess" Taka started "I was busy helping Mondo with some History and lost track of time" he seemed apologetic about a very clean room  
"Seems ok to me Taka" Crystal smiled  
"Told ya bro" Mondo laughed  
"Yes...well..." Taka coughed "Crystal, we're a little worried about you" right to the point...  
"I've...had a lot on my mind lately" Crystal figured lying wasn't going to work, these two knew her well "Some of it I'm...afraid of what it might do if I tell you"  
"Then we start with the one you aren't afraid of..." Taka said "Oh forgive me but Chihiro offered to be here too, if that's all right?"  
"That's fine..it...might make things easier" Crystal sighed   
"Heh, that worried" Mondo ruffled Crystal's hair a bit  
"I can start now" Crystal said nervously "Maybe just to get settled"

Crystal took a deep breath as the two others watched and waited quietly "Well, one thing on my mind is; what's going to happen when I graduate?" She breathed a bit "I mean you guys live here, in this country, you're both Japanese by birth...me? I have to go back to that fucking shit stain of a town!"  
"Are...you afraid of losing contact with us?" Taka seemed to be acting like a therapist  
"Yeah...that's part of it" Crystal said "This is the first place where I felt at home! People here are actually people; the teachers do their job for the most part and I'm actually considered worth something because of my skills!" Crystal flopped back on the bed "Once that's over I have to return home...stuck in that hell hole until I find a way out!"  
"From what you told us, that would be hard" Taka seemed to think out loud "The way their law enforcement works...why hasn't anyone done anything?"  
"Because the people who want to are too afraid and have little power, the people that like things the way they are have all the power" Crystal sighed "Maybe the connections I make here might help but I doubt it"  
"Hey...just give the word and I'll send my gang down to kick some ass" Mondo smiled  
"All the way to the backwoods of New York?" Crystal questioned   
"Hell yeah!" Mondo seemed eager to go  
"MONDO!" Taka scolded "I'm sure there are better ways...tempting as your method would be"

"Hmph you two are perfect together" Crystal joked as the door buzzed  
"That must be Chi!" Taka seemed a bit eager as he opened the door  
"Evening Taka, Crystal's here too right?" Chi asked  
"yeah, we were just talking about some of my worries is all" Crystal sighed "Like the fact in a few years I have to leave and I like it here! I really don't want to have to leave..."  
"I see so you haven't talked about 'that' yet?" Chi asked  
"No...I'm still working up the nerve" Crystal sighed  
Chi laughed "It's ok, take your time" he smiled as he sat down  
"Yeah...well we just started anyway" Crystal sighed "And I pretty much just gripped about having to go 'home'" she made air quotes around the word home  
"Hey we have each other's information, so its not like we can't talk after graduation" Chi smiled  
"But at least you and Taka are going to be doing some intensive stuff" Crystal reminded "And mondo's goal might keep him busy too, since I'm pretty sure IMing or texting someone is a bad idea when sawing wood"  
"Perhaps, but we will try" Taka put his arm around Crystal's shoulder "We're friends after all; its worth the effort to try"

Crystal couldn't help but smile a bit "You're right..." she felt her face heat up....was she...?  
"Yo Crys, why the hell are you turning bright red?" Mondo asked  
"Are you sick?" Taka added in a worried voice  
"I...I'm..." Crystal quickly looked in a nearby mirror, oh she was blushing all right, so she put her hands over her face and screamed "FUCK!"  
"Ummmm...I think that's part of the other thing she wanted to talk about" Chi said nervously; Crystal nodded as her hands stayed over her face  
"Why would that be part of her...oh...oh shit" Mondo was hit with the realization first  
"Bro?" Taka seemed confused "What's..."  
Mondo gently put his arm around Crystal "So..which one..."  
"What do you mean 'which one'" Taka seemed to be leaning in  
"both..." Crystal had a guilty sound in her voice  
"Huh, just couldn't pick one huh?" Mondo seemed to joke a bit "You sound like Chi..."  
"Huh?" Crystal looked up, just in time to see something dawn on Taka  
"Crystal...how long.." Taka started to ask  
"I don't know, at first I brushed anything like that as me being stupid!" Crystal sounded almost like she was losing a fight "I don't do crushes, I don't do romance I never did..."  
"Neither did I" Taka admitted "I always saw them as wastes of time...but obviously; that changed" He gave a loving look to both Mondo and Chi...  
"Wait...you two are dating Chi too?" Crystal gave a confused look  
"It's a long story..." Mondo admitted "The gist is we were all friends and we kind of...fell into each other, kind of how me and Taka ended up datin'" Mondo seemed almost sheepish as he said this  
"Hmmm, a web of red string" Crystal muttered "Kyoko told me about that"  
"Ha talking to her about how we end up like this" Mondo laughed   
"I...think she saw my crush first..." Crystal admitted "to be honest I didn't even accept it till the slumber party..."  
"I see...truth or dare I take it" Taka seemed thoughtful  
"Sort of" Crystal sighed "Still Chi being in the mix is a bit surprising, how come you haven't told anyone"  
"A few people know but...most of the student body seems to think that if one has two partners, they are cheating, or trying to start a brothel" Taka sighed  
"I'm pretty sure neither of those are happening" Crystal raised an eyebrow to this "Still, it's kind of a surprise"  
"Hey I told ya when we started to trust ya; there's a lot you won't know right away" Mondo laughed  
"Well yeah I know but still...didn't see this coming" Crystal laughed "but...that still doesn't fix the fact I'm...UGH this stupid crush!"   
"Why hide it at all?" Taka asked "You know we wouldn't just leave you for something you can't help"  
"Still...it...could make things weird" Crystal admitted "Hell I thought you two were just the two of you until now!" Crystal sighed  
"I suppose that would add to your nerves" Taka placed his hand on Crystal's shoulder "But that would just mean we would work through it together and help you recover" Taka smiled  
"And this is why I like you two" Crystal smiled  
"Hey me and Leon would be there too" Chi nudged Crystal a bit  
"Well then I'd be better in no time..." Crystal thought "is Leon..."  
"Nah, he's too fixated on Sayaka" Mondo joked   
"I don't think he has an attraction to males anyway" Taka added  
"Oh that's the other issue...do any of you even go for girls?" Crystal was hit with this fact hard...she was the only girl in this room...  
"I'm not sure myself" Chi admitted "But I like you so maybe" Chi smiled  
"Myself and Mondo seem to enjoy both...though I feel I am more even while Mondo.." Taka started  
"I JUST GET NERVOUS!" Mondo roared "Well...around most girls I get nervous..." Crystal laughed  
"Let me guess, I'm an exception" she smirked  
"Well...I guess...I mean..." Mondo seemed to blush "Look its just that...you know...you're different..yer like me but cute" Mondo was clearly having trouble finding the words  
"I'm...cute?" Crystal gave a look "Never thought anyone would say that" She started to blush again  
Taka smiled "Well he's not wrong"   
"So...you think I'm cute....but do you...you know" She wasn't just going to assume finding her cute meant wanting to date her...she wasn't stupid  
"Well...I believe we do feel the same as you yes" Taka smiled "We've known each other almost a year I think..."  
"Yeah...hell of a year" Crystal smiled "I still can't believe this was meant as a punishment of sorts" She laughed  
"Well, more a deal" Taka reminded "But yes it does seem to have been a stroke of luck, through your honing of your talent was a bigger factor I'm sure"  
Crystal just tackle hugged her three friends (boyfriends?) laughing "I'm glad I took that deal!"  
"You should be, if only for the chance to come to this school" Taka exclaimed as he fell on the bed  
Crystal shook her head "No...I was at a point I didn't care anymore, I was actually thinking of just running off anyway...this...this is the most free I've felt, and the fact I have friends now, REAL friends" She smiled "and you three...friends or boyfriends I don't care I have you guys in my life and that just rules!" she felt tears welling up as she said this   
"Well, perhaps we should enjoy our time together then" Taka smiled "After all, I believe we are dating correct?"  
Crystal smiled when he said that...and it grew broader as the others nodded in agreement...she could only hug the trio as she laughed with joy  
"Oh and this is for making me blush!" Mondo gave a dive bomb on Crystal  
"OH BRING IT ELVIS!" with that the two began to wrestle around while the other two began to laugh

The fear of leaving will never leave  
the fear of losing her friends never will either  
Because the past can hover over the present  
But for now things were happy  
time will tell if that changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now things get interesting. It took me forever to figure out how to deal with Chi (honestly I see them as asexual normally, no idea why) but I do like the idea of the three amigos being together (you've seen the fan art and official art OMG CUTE!) And yeah they keep it hidden because Polyamory does seem fairly easy to misunderstand...oh and yes one of the students that knows is TeruTeru, that is what he was talking about when mentioning Taka's wild side. Leon knows too but also knows to keep his mouth shut.


	23. Summer days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet go on their first summer vacation as a group and find out things might not go smoothly, we also learn a bit more about Crystal's past.

Crystal was walking on air...she couldn't believe she was feeling this way. Granted it was because she was in a situation she'd never seen herself in; three boyfriends. Well to the outside world it was one girlfriend and two boyfriends but either way...three amazing people that she was dating. Even better, summer was here; and she didn't have to go back to some small down with little for her...she was going to spend it in Japan with her trio! Mondo had come up with the idea of them going to the seaside for a while to relax and unwind; once Taka finished setting everything up so they wouldn't get hurt, or burned, or starve, or bored...Well this was Taka after all...

"Come on Bro, I know we have everything!" Mondo shouted  
"I just want to be sure, nothing within our control will ruin this trip!" Taka said proudly  
"well I know the internet and electricity work" Chi smiled  
"And the plumbing..." Crys joked "Plus I'm sure there's a town a few miles down, so if we run out of simple things we can grab more"  
"True...but still I'd rather we not make that a habit...after all we are spending a few weeks together" Taka smiled  
"Heh can't wait..." Mondo had a glint in his eye as Taka said this  
"Ah before I forget, I have good news Crystal! I was able to head over to our little home away from home and set up a pool table for you" Taka grinned  
"Awesome...I can get some practice in before we come back!" Crystal quickly went to grab her cue set for the trip. passing Leon on the way  
"So all ready for the big romantic getaway?" he half joked   
"Yeah, why you wanna come?" Mondo laughed  
"Nah,I'm helping Sayaka with her summer tour!" Leon puffed up proudly  
"Sounds nice" Crystal smiled "Or are you happy because you might get the girl?"  
"Ha like that's happening" Mondo laughed "This is what? the second biggest thing you tried to win her over"  
"Laugh all you want but she'll see how good I am" Leon boasted  
"Perhaps you should be concentrating on your baseball and music instead?" Taka lightly chided  
"Don't worry, I got it all figured out!" Leon bragged  
"Well speaking of figuring it out, do we need anything else?" Chi asked  
"Hmmm we have the basics, we have our gear, hell we even have an atv for mondo to drive around on when not using his bike...." Crystal recalled  
"Ah yes, some textbooks for next year, just because we are on vacation doesn't me we shouldn't study!" Taka went to grab the books as the other three groaned a bit  
"Of course..." Mondo sighed  
"Well...it's something to do at least" Crystal laughed a bit  
"Well at least we know Taka will have fun" Chi smiled  
"Hey we all will" Crystal smiled

Taka returned with the textbooks and four laptops "We almost forgot these as well...though I would rather we spent as much time outside as possible" He carefully placed everything into the van they had gotten for the trip  
"I think we're good, we got everything for rain or shine" Crystal smiled  
"Well let's go!" Mondo jumped into the driver's seat, taka taking the front and Chi and Crystal in the back  
"Ah this is gonna be great!" Chi cheered

It wasn't a long drive, music played as Crystal slept through most of it. Taka was busy keeping the navigation quick and clean while Chi looked out the window. It was an almost zen moment for all of them, Mondo driving, Chi observing, Crystal sleeping and Taka navigating...each one doing something. The weather wasn't sunny, more a dull, cloudy day...no rain either. This was fine, the first day would be settling in as they headed to a beach house Mondo's gang had scrounged up the money to buy but never really used...

"Place was supposed to be another hang out for us, but it fell through when we found out how...iffy the town nearby can be" Mondo explained, once Crystal woke from her nap  
"Iffy how?" She asked  
"Eh lot of weirdos and shady stores, shit the gang won't touch" Mondo sighed  
"Hmmm Father warned me that the only safe place there is the beach" Taka seemed lost in thought as he said this  
"So basically unless we really need something, stay out of the town" Crystal seemed not too shocked about that...she figured it would be easier to get a nice beach house in a shitty area  
"That's the plan" Mondo saw the beach house up ahead "Heh, where we are, our home sweet home for the summer"  
"Hey...what if someone is already here?" Chi seemed a bit nervous  
"Then they might want to run..." Crystal joked "I mean it's not like a bunch of little old ladies are coming in"

Mondo walked out of the car first, signaling to the other three to follow behind slowly as he walked up to the house. He threw open the door and looked around...nobody "OK! Nobody was fucking dumb enough to squat!" Mondo yelled, which gave way to Chi sighing with relief. Everyone started to bring in the luggage from the car, eager to begin this adventure together, almost like a test of if they call could get along. Crystal looked around the house, it was three stories, the first floor being the living room, kitchen and dining room, the basics...the pool table was in one part of the living room, so Crystal put her cue set near it, and began to put it into place...  
"Ah all ready unpacking?" Taka asked, making Crystal jump  
"I swear" she puffed a bit "you have this strange stealth thing going at times" Taka only smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "hmph" Crystal chuckled "you unpacked yet?"  
"Ah! I just got my bags inside, we should decide where we are all sleeping" Taka pointed out "there are four bedrooms, though I doubt any of us want to sleep alone" Taka had a thoughtful look "Unless you aren't comfortable with sharing a bed of course" Taka's nervous voice made Crystal smile a bit. He was cute when he got nervous, she hugged him and laughed  
"I'm fine with sleeping with you guys, so I would guess the largest bedroom?" she thought outloud "especially since it usually ends up one under each of mondo's arms and the last one on his chest" she laughed  
"Nothing wrong with that!" Chi had come in with his bags and grinned "I feel kind of safe sleeping like that actually"  
"Ah, it is a nice way to wake up as well" Taka added grinning "Though lately its been more interesting trying to guess what music will awaken us" he laughed  
"heh, I'm surprised you didn't try and stop that habit of mine" Crystal blushed  
"Its a nice way to wake up, better than Taka's alarm" Chi smiled, causing Taka to pout a bit  
"I still prefer my alarm to be our backup" he muttered a bit, causing Chi to hug him  
"I know, you are only making sure we make the most of each day" Chi laughed  
"Exactly!" Taka boomed happily as Mondo stomped in with the last of the bags  
"Heh, fired up bro?" he chuckled at Taka "don't blame ya, bout time we had a few weeks to ourselves"  
"Ah! good news, we will be sharing the master bedroom Mondo" Taka smiled  
"Heh, figured; so all the stuff's inside, let's..." Mondo was cut off by the phone in the house ringing "Fuck, who could that be?" Mondo strolled over to the phone and picked it up, and his mood seemed to sour as soon as the person on the other end started speaking "The fuck are you talking about? No, nobody by that name lives here...WHAT?! FUCKER YOU TRY IT AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" With that Mondo slammed down the phone  
"What on earth?" Taka gave an unsure look "Kyoudai? Who...?"  
"Some drug pusher" Mondo said sharply "seems someone who owes him cash was squatting here, and they think we're that squatter..."  
"So now we have to be careful...great..." Crystal sighed "Maybe we should double check all the rooms in case the squatter is still here"  
"Agreed" Taka said "we can then turn the young man to the police..then maybe..."  
"He won't talk" Mondo pointed out "guys like him don't trust cops bro"  
"Mondo's right" Crystal sighed "Still...the guy does sound like he's in real danger..."  
"No shit..." Mondo growled as everyone began to carefully check the house once again for a squatter. Every cupboard, closet and room was opened. Everything that had an underside was checked...nothing  
"Looks like we're safe" Chi sighed with relief  
"Unless that dealer comes by" Mondo growled "fucker wouldn't listen when I said there wasn't anyone like that here"  
"Maybe we should get the cops" Chi said softly   
"Depends, how good are the cops here" Crystal asked "If their anything like the ones back home for me..."  
"Then they'd be of no help..." Taka sighed  
"Grrr trust me, the cops here don't give a shit...one of the reasons we wanted this house in the first place, they wouldn't bother us when we rode around..." Mondo ran his hand through his hair "Problem was..the other people that were here for the same reason"  
"So, we have to wait to be attacked before calling the cops, since if they don't act then...they lose their jobs" Crystal sighed "at least that's how it works back home, here I'm not so sure"  
"Heh, same way" Mondo chuckled  
"hmmm I'll inform my father in the meantime, it's out of his jurisdiction but he might be able to help" Taka looked out the window "It will be better than nothing anyway"  
"Huh, your dad's a cop huh?" Crystal chuckled "How does he feel about you dating a biker?"  
"He's very accepting, thankfully" Taka smiled  
"Not a bad idea to let your pops know...at least he'll know if something happens and we don't return or some shit" Mondo seemed unnerved by the idea  
"Well, let's not let it ruin our fun too much" Crystal smiled "Hell seeing a crazy diamond bike might scare him off"

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement while Taka called his father, explaining the situation. Everyone else got back to work unpacking and prepping the house for their summer long stay...their first vacation as a sort of family one could say. Chi seemed to stay close to Crystal as they unpacked, nervous one would guess, but she didn't mind; it helped put Crystal at ease a bit too. She had to wonder where the squatter went though...they clearly weren't there anymore. Taka hung up his phone and started to join in the work, though he had a serious face, similar to one when he was thinking, studying or annoyed with a frequent hall runner

"I spoke to father...he warned me that there seems to be an upswing in robberies and assaults in this area, granted more in the city rather than the beach area" Take said after a long pause  
"So keep the doors and windows locked, and don't go out alone seems to be the big rule" Chi said calmly  
"I'll check around now, no one is getting the fuck in but us!" Mondo said proudly as he finished unpacking some of the food they had brought. He went off to check every window and door  
"Sounds like things have gotten pretty bad" Crystal sighed "Sounds almost like my town"  
"Sadly yes...it's a shame, the area around the city is lovely" Taka sighed "This is why even the leaders must follow the rules, this...this is anarchy!"  
"At the least, its kind of sucky" Crystal shook her head and hugged Taka "But we'll make the best of it"  
Mondo returned and scooped up the two laughing "HELL YEAH!" he had on a huge grin

That night was full of laughter and jokes as Mondo built a bonfire, Crystal had imported in some marshmallows to roast before the trip and Chi brought out the cooler of drinks. Taka set up the chairs and the four sat talked for hours on end. Crystal smiled at the conversation, until it moved to parents. Chi had just his father, who was understanding of the whole situation, and was happy that Chi found people that were willing to help him become stronger. Taka's father was too busy working to spend as much time as he'd like with his son, but was proud of him nonetheless; and was eager (well as eager as the man could be it seems) to meet Crystal now that she was added to the group. Mondo; as he had told Crystal before; had no parents anymore, his father was MIA and his mother died of an illness. The thing was, Crystal didn't like talking about her parents...it made her angry...but she figured she might as well...  
"Well, both my parents are dead, car accident with a drunk driver." Crystal started very bluntly "It was the sheriff's son who did the drunk driving; but that fucker made it into a simple accident, the car didn't work right and nothing could be done." Crystal growled  
"Hmmm I take it you know the truth" Taka said thoughtfully   
"That piece of shit!" Mondo boomed "He just wanted to save his son's skin!"  
"You have no idea" Crystal sighed "one of the reasons he wants me gone, I can rat him out at anytime, I'm a threat to his son's comfort and his own nice life I guess" Crystal fell back in her chair a bit, almost knocking it over "Well thankfully one other person in the town was decent, my godfather, owner of the pool hall where I honed my talent" Crystal smiled "He's cool, even though I'm always getting into trouble..."   
"If the sheriff is against you, seems like some of that 'trouble' was just you being the scapegoat" Taka concluded; earning solemn nods from everyone else  
"Pretty much...it was all minor scraps, and I was defending myself each time" Crystal sighed "keep in mind most of that town believes the sheriff, not me" she folded in on herself a bit "Didn't help that dad was planing to run against the sheriff for his job before he died" she looked at the others "I don't think the death was intentional though, I doubt anyone there is that big a scumbag"  
"He should be thanking you for that much slack" Mondo snarled "Eh don't worry, you're safe here!" He grinned  
"I know" Crystal smiled "Hey! Let's roast those marshmallows, that's why I brought them!" she just wanted to have some fun now  
The group began to roast the marshmallows, joke around and sing a few campfire songs. It soon became the lighthearted event that the vacation was meant to be. There was no more talk of drug dealers, squatters or bad childhoods...at least for now

One thing was certain  
This vacation would be interesting  
and perhaps a sign of things to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took forever. This was going to just be fluff but I can't seem to do fluff without some sort of plot sneaking in. I did set up more of Crystal's background though, also Taka's dad mention :D


	24. Red eyes at night, danger take flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more of the fun in the sun our four heroes are having, along with more of that creeping plot.

The morning sun rose over the beach as four people slept in one bed in what could easily be called a pile. The first of four phones went off with a sharp BUZZZZ...jarring the four awake.  
"Grh...what time is it?" Crystal asked shaking her head  
"Ah! It's 8am sharp, our agreed awakening time correct?" Taka smiled as he stretched...or tried too before getting pulled back into bed  
"mphm too comfy" Mondo muttered holding on to Taka  
"B-bro we agreed we'd get an early start to the day today!" Taka struggled to get loose, but it was no use...Mondo had him like a teddy bear  
"Ha, well we're awake at least" Chi smiled "so the day is starting" he assured, Taka pouted a bit  
"Ok, that's a cute pout" Crystal giggled, making Taka turn red  
"Hmph got you there bro" Mondo laughed, holding on to the hall monitor  
"I'm not cute!" Taka protested  
"You are sometimes" Crystal blushed "Especially those eyes" she was turning bright red at this point  
"My eyes?" Taka seemed confused "They aren't that special..."  
"They look like rubies!" Crystal protested  
"I always thought apples myself" Chi added  
"Nah, red hot coals!" Mondo laughed  
"They're just red..." Taka questioned "I mean several students back at school have red eyes"  
"Yeah...but not many people I've met before then had red eyes, and your's are the reddest" Crystal pointed out "Also the nicest, and the most intense" she felt her face heat up again  
"Crystal...you...really like them?" Taka asked, a bit more softly  
"Yeah...first thing I noticed about you" Crystal admitted  
"Hmph, everyone in my family has them, so they never seemed special to me" Taka admitted   
"Seriously?" Crystal seemed surprised  
"Yeah..his pops has'em...not as bright but same color" Mondo pointed out  
"Exactly! It's a family trait, one we are proud of, don't get me wrong, but every man in the Ishimaru family has these eyes!" Taka said proudly  
"Well what would happen if we found a way to combine your genes and mondo's?" Crystal jokingly asked "Since it seems his eyes are a dominant trait too"  
"Hmmm..." Taka began to think  
"That...would be interesting, maybe they's combine?" Chi suggested  
"Like Taka's color and intensity and Mondo's eyelashes and shape?" Crystal mused "Oh and Taka's eyebrows, gotta have those"  
"Are we seriously talking about this?" Mondo laughed "we need more sleep"  
"We got eight hours at least, we shouldn't stay in bed all day!" Taka reminded  
"I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore anyways" Crystal laughed "Though I don't mind staying in bed..."  
Chi and Mondo laughed while Taka mock huffed, giving an amused look "I'll go shower and start breakfast" he said, finally wiggling free of Mondo's grasp, only to be grabbed by Chi and Crystal "NOOOOOOOO!"  
"I'm sorry but we need to have a proper meal!" Taka reminded and began to wiggle free of the other two  
The three remaining in the bed laughed as they tried to catch the raven haired boy, but he was loose and off into the shower like a shot, laughing his hearty laugh  
"Darn" Crystal snapped her fingers "Tomorrow we'll get him to stay" she said with a determined look, earning some laughs from the other two  
"Meanwhile, might as well use the other bathrooms to wash up" Mondo yawned, the others nodded

...  
"I roll the dice on the grand experiments  
while I am strong I'll go get what I need"

It was nice to take a shower knowing that outside that very room was a family, her family...she dressed and started down to the kitchen; while a smell of rice, miso soup, toast and tea filled the air. Crystal smiled when she saw Taka, a kerchief on his head; cooking and humming a bit to himself. She must have been the second one ready as Mondo and Chi had yet to show themselves, she quietly sat down and watched as Taka continued to work. She looked outside; a perfect sunny day, this was the day to hit the beach. She leaned back in her chair as she heard some stomping upstairs. Chi and Mondo getting ready she figured. This was soon followed with a shout of "STAY THERE OR I'M GETTING THE CRAZY GLUE!" from Mondo. Crystal started to laugh

"Ah Crystal, you're here!" Taka smiled "It...sounds like Kyoudai is having issue with his hair" Ishimaru shook his head  
"No kidding, but would crazy glue work?" Crystal mused...  
Taka shook his head "I doubt...but I know his hair will work soon" He laughed "Oh, what kind of bread do you like for toast Crystal?" Taka asked smiling  
"Any is fine" Crystal smiled "So whatever we have" she smiled  
"Ah perhaps some wheat toast then" Taka smiled as Chi walked down  
"Wheat toast sounds perfect Taka" Chi seemed to chirp as he sat next to Crystal "Mondo should be down in a minute, he's just..."  
"Yes, we heard his shouts" Taka laughed   
"Ha..yeah...I think he gave up...he's just washing the gunk out of this hair again" Chi laughed  
"You know...I've never seen Mondo with his hair down" Crystal mused "Not even after gym  
"He's very quick with restyling his hair after gym" Taka explained "He has that style of his down to a science" Taka seemed to smile dreamily when he said this  
"Well...seems the experiment has gone haywire this time" Crystal joked  
"Yes...there are times he has a bad hair day" Chi giggled "Mondo hates it, but he looks nice"  
"Ah Chi, before I forget, are you ok with wheat toast or would you prefer a different type" Taka asked, smiling  
"Wheat is fine, I'm sure Mondo will be ok with it too" Chi grinned  
As if on cue, Mondo stomped down, grumbling while his hair was in a semi messy ponytail...he looked amazing. All three were looking at the biker smiling and giving a few winks as he came down and plopped at the table "Grrrr stupid hair, need more of my gel..." he grumbled  
"Well...its for the best, it's an amazing day out, we should get some swimming in" Crystal smiled  
"Heh, not a bad idea" Mondo grinned "Something to after I order more gel" Mondo leaned back a bit, flashing his fang  
"Hah that sounds lovely" Chi smiled "The water here is supposed to be very warm"  
"I hope we are all strong enough swimmers, and I would recommend staying near the lifeguards on the beach" Taka reminded as he put down the food  
"All right, I'm starving!" Mondo smiled, looking more like a kid about to go to the fair than someone about to eat breakfast.

Breakfast was a very active affair. The conversation seemed to flow like the milk and juice that everyone was drinking along with the tea. Mondo seemed to need the most food, though Taka seemed to be enjoying a large meal in his own right. Chi and Crystal were often the 'victim' of random hugs from the louder pair as they ate. Everyone was very happy to be together. It seemed very peaceful and joyous, a contrast to the phone call from yesterday. The smell of the ocean seemed to leak into the house as they ate, giving the house an even more relaxed vibe. Once the food was finished, everyone began to clear off the table and wash the dishes. Crystal began to sing one of her songs, with Mondo harmonizing with her. Taka laughed as he watched everyone enjoying themselves while Chi hummed the tune. It was a fairly happy time for everyone really.   
...  
Crystal put on her swimsuit, a one piece, and some water shoes and walked out to see the others. Taka and Mondo were in speedos, revealing much of their bodies, while Chi was in a more...old fashioned style suit. Crystal smiled as she saw the boys ready to go. "so, shall we hit the waves?" she asked with a big smile  
"HELL YEAH!" Mondo pointed ahead "Perfect spot, even has that life guard Taka wants so much" Mondo half joked  
"I just want us to be safe is all" Taka reminded  
"Hey can one of you help me with my sunblock" Chi asked "And I think Crystal will need help too" he laughed  
"I think we all do" Crystal blushed "I mean we do have spots we can't get too"  
Everyone laughed at Crystal's embarrassment as they started to put on the lotion, though Mondo grumbled a bit "Not like I need it, naturally tan baby!" he boasted as he flexed his muscles, though Taka smirked as he said this.  
"I recall you almost getting burned not to long ago bro" Taka reminded, earning a shocked look from Mondo "Hey, I got out of the sun!"  
"Eh, better safe than sorry, granted I'm not one to talk, I don't exactly tan" Crystal joked  
"Just as well, tanning is rather bad for your skin, and I think yours is lovely as is" Taka smiled  
"Heh, she's snow white, are the three of us her prince charmings" Mondo laughed  
"Hey yeah, we kind of are" Chi chimed in, earning a groan from Crystal  
"Does this mean I have to eat some poisoned apple or something?" She sighed, earning a chorus of laughs from her boyfriends

The water was perfect as Crystal and Taka raced around swimming. Mondo tried to keep up, but the smaller swimmers proved too fast for him, granted all three had amazing stamina. Chi had opted to wade in the water and act as the referee to their game. Everyone seemed to have a wonderful time. There was a small air of unease as it seemed like a few people on the beach were watching everyone, creeping around...but they shook it off as just some remaining feelings from yesterday. They finally left the water for lunch; some simple sandwiches and a few bits of fruit, pickled vegetables and some junk food along with water to drink. They sat and enjoyed the sun and surf as they ate, while they listened to the sounds of the world around them. Crystal felt Mondo wrap his arms around her, it felt nice, especially with the smell of the sea surrounding him. She settled in and smiled; this was an amazing day.  
...  
They came home to see a light blinking on an answering machine...Mondo listened as the others began to get ready to remove the sand from...well everywhere

It was the dealer...again looking for the squatter, claiming they were housing the guy. This was not good...what was wrong with this person? Why didn't he get that the squatter wasn't there. Mondo growled at the message and went to delete it when Taka stopped him.  
"Leave it, we'll need all the proof we can get if we do get the police involved" He said calmly...Mondo nodded  
"Maybe make a backup recording" Crystal added "Just in case something happens"  
This was insane, this freak was convinced there was a fifth person in the house. Once again everyone went over the house with a fine toothed comb, looked for some sort of sign that someone else was living there. Nothing, it was just the four of them. They sighed as they went into the living room to discuss both what to do, and dinner for that night. Dinner was the easier topic of the two, but they were all stumped on what to do with this rather strange situation. The doors and windows were locked that night as they had dinner, grabbed some snacks and sat to enjoy a movie together. They were not going to let this person ruin their fun. 

They are safe together  
because they are strong  
but can they handle this test to the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning dialog is based off of some of the in bed talks me and my husband have had in the past (and still do, we get weird) and yes even Mondo can have a bad hair day.


	25. Broken into darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems the one's looking for the squatter found trouble instead...way to start a vacation

Morning came more calmly with the sound of music..  
"Bite my lip and close my eyes..."

Ok maybe not calmly...but less a shock to the system. Thunder rumbled softly outside...rain was coming. Crystal could see Taka's head up and watching the window...his features seemed softer than normal. Mondo still seemed to snooze while Chi was on top, one eye open, watching for movement. Taka seemed to look around, smiling as he saw the other three, two watching one either sleeping or pretending to be asleep...he wasn't sure which. He was still wrapped up in Mondo's arm...so getting up would take some time again, but he didn't mind. He let out a soft hum as he watched the window once more, the movement causing Mondo to mutter a bit   
"Mph...just a few more minutes..." everyone smiled at that  
"We can take our time...it seems a storm is coming soon" Taka tried to say softly, again his voice was not built for it "I doubt we will be going out today"   
"Hmph...can work on my bike" Mondo muttered again; trying to get more comfortable it seemed  
"we can get some studying done too!" Taka sounded a bit more excited, though trying to keep his voice low  
"A bit of practice for me...gotta keep my talent sharp after all" Crystal grinned  
"Ah and I do have some programming I can do...so we have a full day!" Chi smiled  
"least I won't have to style my hair" Mondo muttered, remembering how...interesting...his hair behaved yesterday  
"I think its my turn to make breakfast" Chi pondered "but I don't want to leave!"  
"I don't blame you" Crystal smiled "It's...been nice like this" she settled back into mondo's chest smiling...it was surprisingly comfortable  
"While I understand, I don't wish to simply waste this day...not when we have a whole summer ahead of us" Taka pointed out  
"Heh I know..." Chi laughed "So would anyone be against something like pancakes?" Chi asked smiling  
"Heh sounds like a plan" Mondo laughed, pulling Crystal closer to him "So you sticking around bro?" Mondo smiled  
"While I prefer a sunny day I refuse to waste more time, sorry but the shower calls me" Taka smiled and marched down, while Chi began to get ready himself  
"Heh, you sticking 'round?" Mondo flashed a grin at Crystal  
"Yeah...I'm too comfy right now" she smiled petting mondo's hair, it was surprisingly soft, almost like cotton. she could feel mondo pulling her closer...they were not getting up for a while...  
...  
Mondo and Crystal were finally washed and dressed as they walked down to breakfast, which was just starting thankfully. Chi smiled while Taka put down a tablet he was reading "hmph what kept you?" he asked, tilting his head a bit  
"oh um..." Crystal started while Mondo laughed "We..."  
"Ah...I see" Taka said smiling "Crystal you know you can just say it" he laughed  
"Eh...still getting used to it is all" Crystal smiled...causing Mondo to burst out laughing  
"Can't hold yer tongue till one of us gets it huh?" Mondo gave a wicked grin as he said this...causing Crystal to turn bright red  
"Well I guess you two are hungry" Chi smiled "I made plenty"

Chi served up the breakfast as the others ate. Crystal smiled as the scent entered her nose, while mondo quickly reached for the butter and syurp grinning and licking his lips. Taka was more meticulus with his food, if only not to get any on himself...as the thunder outside seemed to be closer than before. Crystal smiled as she ate, Taka had taken a text book with him to the table this morning; math from what it seemed; Crystal started to peak over his shoulder. The math was extremely complicated...nothing she couldn't handle...but still it made her head spin a bit. Taka smiled seeing the surprise reading partner and went back to his work. Crystal tilted her head a bit as she and Taka said at the same time "I think that problem is wrong..." and laughed

"How can you two laugh at math?" Mondo gave a quizzical look  
"Oh, may I see?" chi asked, walking over to the two reading the book  
"Nevermind, I'm dating three math geeks!" Mondo groaned  
"Don't you have the same math classes we do?" Crystal asked  
"Yeah but I don't go nuts over a problem in a book" Mondo sighed  
Crystal took the book and showed mondo the problem in question "Take a good look at it..." 

Mondo pondered for a minute when it hit him "Fucking really?" he at least understood why the other three were laughing at it "and we're supposed to use this?"  
"I'll have to inform the headmaster right away" Taka smiled "we can't have misinformation like this being spread after all!" Taka cleared his plate, bowed and went off to do just that  
"Heh..." Mondo chuckled "good to see him so happy", the other two nodded

The day progressed as the storm became more and more pronounced. Mondo was in the garage working on his bike; Chi was on his laptop sitting with Mondo, programing a small game to see if a concept would work. Taka was studying in the living room while Crystal practiced a few shots at the pool table. It was a quiet but productive day for all of them...granted one would here the occasional curse from mondo when something happened...but otherwise a calm day. That was until the doorbell rang...and rang...

Mondo peeked out the garage window, two shadowy figures stood, one seemed to be holding something...Chi and Mondo were thankful for the door directly to the house in the garage as they ran inside.   
"Taka, call the cops, Crystal get upstairs with Chi!" Mondo hissed as the door started to bang  
"FUCK!" Crystal hissed as she grabbed one of her pool cues "Chi get a knife from the kitchen!" Chi did so, as Taka grabbed his practice sword and Mondo took a bat.

Crystal and Chi listened as Taka called the police quietly...guarding the stairs. "Why are they here?" Chi asked  
"easy, they are too stupid to realize we don't know the guy they are looking for" Crystal hissed  
"What if they come inside?" Chi looked like he was going to throw up  
"We fight if we have too, but for now stay low" Crystal knew why Mondo sent them upstairs, they would need witnesses if they broke in, and they sounded close to breaking in...Taka staying on the line as he spoke but gave a signal, the cops were on the way. Crystal knew why he was still on the line, they better come! Taka was the master of getting through red tape; mondo was the strongest and could protect them easy, Chi could hide and be the witness if everything failed and Crystal...she figured she'd be the last distraction so Chi was safe. She got ready for a fight as a window broke; shattering the tension as one of the guys shouted "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" They saw Taka "FUCKER TALK!" Taka stood silent save a calm "Please hold..." and put the phone down, not hanging it up. "You have five seconds to leave..." he said darkly... Mondo approaching from the side, Crystal getting ready to pounce from above. Chi watched; Crystal snuck down and grabbed the phone as the stand off continued and gave it to Chi. Chi started to talk to the operator quietly, giving a play by play of what was happening...Crystal stayed in the middle of the stairs, staring at them. 

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE LEAVE?" one of the assailants barked "JUST GIVE US WHO WE WANT..." Taka put up his hand  
"We don't have him, we told you this...the police are on their way, leave..and we might forget this little...issue..." Taka's voice was cold...dark...  
"Why should we listen to you ya freak?!" one of the men went to attack Taka..."Not like you're one of those fucking diamond pussies!"  
"Wanna say that again?" Mondo snarled...holding up the bat on his shoulder  
The attacker was too focused on Taka...until Ishimaru threw the man onto the ground with little effort. "I ask you again, leave" Taka's voice commanded coldly  
"fuck you" the attacker got up and charged again, earning a knee to his stomach, another guy tried to jump Taka, earning a chokehold from Mondo  
Sirens blared from outside...Finally the cops arrived...

...  
The recordings of the messages were played for the cops as a man with red eyes, like Taka's, came in...Chi and Crystal were watching from the top of the second floor stairs..listening...  
"Father? Why are you here...I thought...?" Taka started  
"I wanted to be sure things went smoothly...is everyone alright?" Taakaki asked  
"Yes...everyone is ok, Chi is a little shaken..Crystal is dealing with that" Taka said calmly  
"Good" Taakaki seemed to give a small smile "and Mondo?"  
"He's talking to some of the other officers outside, some are with Chi and Crystal as well" Taka sighed "What on earth was going on?"  
"Seems this house was being used as a drug den for a while...and one of the owners was squatting for a few months after it got shut down" Taakaki sighed "and it seems these are thugs from a drug dealer that the squatter owed money too..."  
"Where is he now?" Crystal had heard everything and walked down with Chi  
"Which he?" Taka asked  
"All of them...I don't want this to happen again!" Chi seemed to be near tears  
"We don't know where the squatter is...the drug dealer is wanted all over japan for attacks like this, we have some leads.." Taakaki sighed   
"Part of the reason you're here I'm guessing" Crystal tilted her head; Taakaki nodded  
"Hmph, I take it you are Crystal, correct?" the officer asked, Crystal nodded "A pleasure to meet you miss, I'm sorry it wasn't in happier times"  
"Same feeling" Crystal smiled softly "So I guess we fix the window and keep an eye out" she sighed  
"We will call you if things change" Taakaki smiled as he turned to continue examining the crime scene  
...  
Everything finally calmed down...Mondo was flopped on an old couch while Chi stayed on his chest, shivering. Crystal was on the floor with Taka, leaning up against the couch. All four were silent as they thought about what happened. They did everything right, they were careful...yet these guys just decided to come in and destroy the peace they had. The storm raged on outside as they sat thinking and trying to calm each other. Mondo had a look of pure exasperation, Crystal seemed more in thought but Taka...his eyes burned...they smoldered as he seemed to be replaying the events in his head over and over again.  
Mondo finally broke the silence "Bro...you ok?"  
"No" Taka growled, Crystal watched carefully as he spoke "They threatened us..they refused to listen..." Taka's voice was monotone as he spoke  
"Yeah..but going after them is too risky..." Chi reminded  
"I know" Taka's tone didn't change "They still threatened us"  
"Errr are you going to be ok Taka?" Crystal felt...afraid  
"Bro's just pissed, he'll cool down soon" Mondo assured "He gets like this if something threatens people he cares about"  
Crystal nodded but she was still freaked out...  
"I'll be fine" Taka said in that monotone voice "I just need to be here" he leaned on Crystal sighing  
"Hey, not going anywhere..." Crystal smiled  
"none of us are" Mondo added  
"yeah" Chi seemed in better spirits  
"I'm glad" Taka's voice seemed to be normalizing "I'd miss you guys" he leaned more into Crystal and seemed to smile again  
The four sat and listened to the rain, mostly falling in the plastic bag that replaced the broken window...it seemed to soothe as they basked in the glow of the fact they were together

Fear is a strange thing  
It can weaken  
or it can strengthen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Taka is a strong fighter and gets overprotective...often taking on a darker tone to his personality. To an outsider (or Crystal) it's kind of scary


	26. Calming seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fluff piece before I start the second 'arc' of the story, gotta go back to school sometime right?

"I'm going crazy now!"   
Crystal shut off the phone, Chi and Mondo were still asleep...Taka was missing. She slipped out of the bed and started to look around the house. The shower was used, so he's up and dressed, like normal it sees. She decided to shower and get dressed herself...she was going to make breakfast anyway. It didn't take too long and the other two were still sleeping. She figured let them sleep after last night. She walked into the kitchen to get started when she heard something; it sounded like a training dummy being hit, while someone yelled out. Crystal decided to investigate before starting on food...only to find Taka in the garage basically destroying a kendo dummy he had brought.

"Hey..." Crystal started  
"Crystal..." Taka seemed...cold still  
"You...gonna be ok?" Crystal carefully walked toward him  
"Yeah...fine..." Taka seemed robotic  
"Wanna talk about it? I was gonna make breakfast, french toast...it's my fave" she smiled sheepishly "I...am pretty good at it"  
"That's fine..." Taka replied  
"And talking about this..." Crystal asked  
Taka just turned to her and lunged, trapping Crystal in his embrace "They tried to take you from me"  
"Taka they didn't..." Crystal started  
"They tried to hurt you and chi and mondo.." Taka continued  
"Its ok, we're safe, they're gone" Crystal held Taka and pat him on the back, trying to calm him  
"I love you so much" Taka gripped tighter "I can't lose any of you"  
"Taka, we aren't going anywhere" Crystal felt Taka tear up as he held her  
"I know...but they...." Taka stopped "one of them had a gun, I saw it" Taka finally said "They had an intent to kill"  
"I figured..." Crystal sighed "Still...don't tell Chi or Mondo that...Mondo might go on a man hunt and Chi will freak!"   
"I know...I know...but...grrrr" Taka's eyes blazed "If they ever come back...."   
"They won't..." Crystal smiled "Not unless they want to be caught..."  
Taka just quietly nuzzled on Crystal..."Are they still asleep?"  
"Last I checked yeah"  
Taka lifted Crystal up bridal style and smiled a bit, Crystal held onto him, she knew what he was up too. She smiled...maybe he was feeling a little bit better after all...

...

Crystal was cooking breakfast as a much calmer Taka sat smiling at Crystal and offering to help now and then, getting shot down my Crystal "You did enough work" Crystal joked. Taka pouted a bit "Hmph no such thing as enough" Crystal laughed at that line "OH GOD THE IMPLICATIONS!" she howled as the smell of breakfast seemed to get the other two going finally. Taka grinned "It's straight forward enough" Crystal was trying not to die laughing, she KNEW Taka was doing this to make her laugh now. Mondo and Chi yawned as they walked downstairs, it was clear what else delayed them "have a good time?" Crystal winked, Mondo smirked "I was gonna ask you two the same thing" Taka just grinned "Crystal was helping me...calm down about last night is all" Chi gave a worried look "Was it still bothering you Taka?" Taka just nodded "I was doing some training to try and release some of the anger." Crystal smiled "Yeah I heard him outside and made sure he was ok" she began plating up the food as she spoke "We...figured something out." Mondo grinned "How come we didn't hear ya?" Taka smirked "We were quiet so you could enjoy your morning is all Kyoudai" Crystal and Chi blushed and looked at each other "Do they have to do this?" Chi sighed. Crystal shook her head "Yes...you know they love to posture...still...kind of flattered its, about us" Crystal smiled thinking on that. 

...

The day was muggy, dreary and heavy. Taka had his nose buried in a book, while Chi caught up on some programming while Mondo seemed to be digging through dvds while Crystal just sat with some soda and watched everyone do their thing. Normally she'd be practicing but she just wanted to be sure everyone was ok, after all; it wasn't exactly the quiet evening they were hoping for yesterday. She peeked over at the book Taka was reading; science, yup he was studying, as usual. Crystal smiled as he seemed to be blank to the world...hidden in the words of his text book. She grinned as Mondo let out a shout "PERFECT!" Mondo held up the dvd as if it was the secret to life itself "Let movie night begin!" he howled as everyone looked up in surprise "Kyoudai, what's going on?" Taka was jarred from his book "Oh Heh I figured we'd watch this american movie I've been dying to watch, I wanted to show Leon but he freaked when he saw it" Mondo held up a dvd reading 'Field of Dreams". Crystal laughed "Oh I love that movie, let's see it!" she smiled as Chi called as he ran to the kitchen "I'll make some popcorn!" Taka looked confused "Why would Leon be opposed to the movie?" Crystal laughed "because there is a baseball theme to it" Taka smiled "Of course" she sighed "Well I could use a break...all right, let's watch it!" Taka had his large grin as he walked over to the couch. 

...

Everyone sat quietly watching the film, which was almost over, huddled together as if the room became frozen in ice. It felt perfect as they munched their popcorn and soaked up each other's warmth. It was a peaceful moment, needed after the nightmare that happened the night before. Taka seemed to be enjoying the movie the most; since as it ended he seemed a bit saddened. Crystal smiled "So?" Mondo smirked "Not bad, heh not as schmaltzy as I thought it would be" Mondo laughed as Taka took the now empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen "I rather enjoyed the film, the sheer determination, something everyone should strive for!" Taka began to go on about the movie as Crystal smiled "how about you Chi?" Chi smiled "I liked the ending!" He smiled "Though who is 'the Babe"?" Crystal smiled "He's a famous baseball player back home" She leaned back "People go nuts over him" Taka returned from the kitchen, the bowl now clean and put away "So the night is still young, what shall we do?" Everyone sat for a moment and thought; maybe a game? Another movie? Chi smiled "How about one of our board games, feels like a perfect night for it" he smiled "ok which one?" Crystal asked, looking at the pile they had. Taka scanned the boxes quickly and found one "Cludeo"....

...

"Ok, mrs. white, in the kitchen, with the lead pipe" Crystal smiled, she only had the suspect to find...  
Taka showed her a card...well she was one step closer at least "I see..." She smiled  
"Seriously, why didn't the killer fucking run?" Mondo asked, scratching his head  
"I think everyone knew who was there, so running would make them look ummmm strange at least" Chi offered  
"exactly! Also if needed, the killer currently has an alibi, as there are more witnessed to where they were rather than the killing itself" Taka pointed out, while Mondo moved his piece  
"Still..." Mondo shook his head  
"It's just a game anyways" Crystal smiled "Not like it's meant to make sense"  
"Eh I guess..." Mondo pondered "anyway I think it was professor plum, in the lounge, with the candlestick" Mondo looked around as Chi showed him a card  
"Brother how can you say I did it?" Taka gasped, pointing to his purple piece  
"Heh ya think it was me?" Mondo flashed a grin  
"Hmmmm..." Taka held his cards close  
"Oh...does the moral compass know something?' Crystal giggled  
"I think so" Chi grinned  
"Hmph I'm just double checking my information" Taka smiled  
"Well my turn." Chi looked carefully as they looked at their information "Hmmm I think it was Mr. Green, in the dinning room, with the knife" Mondo flashed a card at Chi that shut that down quickly  
"Wasn't me" Mondo laughed  
Taka grinned as his turn was next "Well I believe I know the truth!" He made is accusation "Mrs. Peacock, in the kitchen with the lead pipe!"  
"ME?!" Crystal mock gasped as everyone laughed "well, check the file then" She tilted her head  
Sure enough, all three were correct, Taka giving a smile of triumph "Well done everyone, we solved the case!" He laughed  
"Darn, it was between me and you on my sheet" Crystal sighed  
"Ah! second place then!" Taka smiled "Though it's only right, a murderess can not go free"  
"He...he...forced me, he had my baby!" Crystal melodramatically said "I had to do...things to get them back" at this point the three boys were laughing and playing along  
"Tell it to the judge!" Mondo grinned "Ya still did the crime!"  
"Oh dear why? Why not call the police!?" Chi added  
"You were better than this" Taka took Crystal's hand as he said this, trying to look sad....  
This eventually dissolved into a fit of giggles and howling laughter as they collapsed onto each other.

...

Crystal settled into her spot on one side of Mondo, it always ended up like this, Chi on top, Taka on one side and her on the other while Mondo became the central point. The waves crashed into the shore as they listened, slowly drifting off to sleep...  
"Mondo..." Taka mumbled  
"yeah bro" Mondo said softly  
"you smell nice..." Taka muttered.

The non sequitur a sign he was close to sleep, the usually focused boy was drifting...soon soft snoring filled the room, warm, safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show them just having a day inside, no drama, no fuss. I supposed I should mention, as I keep forgetting, yes I have been quoting various song lyrics for each time crystal's alarm goes off...feel free to guess what they are. I had them play clue I guess partly as a homage to the game itself and partly because it would be fun to have them try and do some deduction for a bit; and I picked Field of dreams because I actually like that movie, but with the baseball theme I had to dig at Leon a bit here. And yes there are 'tells' for each pair up about when they, have a bit of fun shall we say, but nothing 'on screen'

**Author's Note:**

> The cop will come into play later, but for now meet one of my two DR OCs, Crystal Bellworth, SHSL pool player. Please let me know what you think so far and give me tips on how to write the characters, I'm not super new to Dangan ronpa but still, help is always nice!


End file.
